Dreams Come True
by ThatBitchIrene
Summary: After 5 months together, Blaine surprises Kurt with a trip to Disney World. Lots of fluffy fluffiness ensues!  Rating has been changed to M. I apologize if that now leaves some of my readers out of the loop but to be fair, I did warn that it would happen.
1. The Gift

**So this is my first fanfiction in a LOOOOONNNNGGGG time! This is my first one under this username. (My other one is ElphabaPhan and I just re-read my stories today and wow...they are just terrible! I was a freshman in high school...now I'm graduating college so yeah-totally different styles :D) I really hope you all enjoy this! I got this idea after I tried writing a different Blaine/Kurt fanfic and it just wasn't going in the direction I wanted it to. Maybe I'll go back to that one eventually so long as I figure out where I want it to go. Plus I'm obsessed with Disney soooo yeah. Oh and I'm SO sorry if I don't update often within the next two weeks. Next week is finals week but after that I am DONE WITH SCHOOL FOREVER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, I do not own Disney (although technically Disney does own a part of me as I AM a Cast Member :-P)**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Dreams Come True

Blaine knocked on Kurt's door.

"Come in," he heard faintly from behind the thick wooden entryway. Kurt was sitting at his desk at his computer, finishing up a paper. He only looked up when Blaine placed a hand on his shoulder. Gently, Blaine leaned down and placed a kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"Hi." He said simply, a smile growing across his face.

"Hi." Kurt responded, his eyes lighting up. He watched as Blaine grabbed a chair from the other side of the room, placing it in front of Kurt and straddling it. Kurt spun around completely in his chair so that they were now facing each other.

Blaine rested his chin on the back of the chair, then reached for Kurt's hands.

Kurt sat frozen for a moment. Was Blaine about to break up with him? There was something in his deep, beautiful eyes but it wasn't concern or anything like that. Still it wasn't a look that Kurt was used to seeing even after the five months they had been together. It was a mixture of smugness and content. Finally after what felt like an eternity, Blaine spoke up.

"Happy Anniversary." He said smoothly, caressing the back of Kurt's hands with his thumbs.

A wave of relief splashed over Kurt, but then a new feeling of panic took its place. Kurt hadn't gotten anything for Blaine. "Blaine I-"

"Shhhh." Blaine released one of Kurt's hands and placed a finger over his mouth. He then let his finger trace the edges of Kurt's lips. "It's ok if you didn't get me anything. Just having you there with me is a gift enough."

"Having me where?" Kurt asked, tilting his head to the side a little as he let out a smirk. Suspicion running rampant in his head. Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out two plane tickets. Kurt scrutinized the lettering on them then excitedly grabbed them out of Blaine's hand. "Orlando! Does this mean what I think it means!"

Blaine sat up straight in his chair and held a clenched fist to his mouth as if he was holding an invisible microphone. "Kurt Hummel. You won yourself the best boyfriend in the world. What are you gonna do next?"

Kurt gave him a sly grin. "Well, to be fair, I worked very hard to get you as my boyfriend."

"Exactly. Which is why," he kissed one of Kurt's hands, "your hard work," then kissed the other, "deserves to be rewarded." He leaned in and gave Kurt a peck on his soft lips.

Kurt sat dumbfounded for a moment, then broke the moment of silence. "When do we leave?"

"Saturday."

"Saturday that's-that's tomorrow." Kurt said, his eyes following the older boy as he headed to the door. "What about classes?"

"I've got it all worked out. We're allowed to miss three days of classes before our grades drop. So don't miss anything after we get back!" Blaine raised his eyebrows a few times. Kurt thought it was so sexy when he did that. "Better get packing. Oh and get a good night's sleep. We leave early in the morning." He winked and closed the door behind him.

Kurt was in a daze. "I'm going to Disney World!"

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it was short, the next one is much longer. Reviews are awesome and will help me to keep going if you like the story so far :)**


	2. Lift Off

**Hello everyone! I am much more proud of this chapter than the last but I just think it's because Blaine and Kurt are too cute in this chapter. Warning IT'S SO FLUFFY! If you don't go aww, then you probably are the same type of person who hates fluffy little kitties and puppies :-p (j/k)**

**I don't own Glee...Disney still owns my soul.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

The boys made their way to their seats, Blaine leading the way with his carryon in front of him in his left hand, his right hand loosely intertwined with Kurt's. Kurt couldn't help but think how this was just like the time he had first met Blaine, that day he was spying on the Warblers. How Blaine had reached out for Kurt's hand and they ran through those gorgeous halls of Dalton. A gorgeous school with a gorgeous boy.

They reached their row as Blaine stuffed his carryon in the overhead compartment, then reached for Kurt's, carefully storing it next to his. He motioned for Kurt to get in first, giving him the window seat.

They plopped down in their seats as Blaine stretched out his legs in the little room he did have.

Kurt, however was practically sweating. He closed his eyes and gripped the armrests as hard as he could. Blaine would have to be blind not to notice.

"Baby, are you ok?" He asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Never been on a plane." Kurt said quickly between breaths. Not daring to open his eyes or release his grip. He felt Blaine loosen one of his hands from the seat and cup both his hands around it.

"It's going to be ok, Kurt. I'm right here."

Kurt could think of nothing but how Blaine probably thought he was such a loser for getting so scared. And they hadn't even left the ground yet. Eyes still closed, he flinched a little when he felt Blaine's hand begin to caress his back. It was slow and rhythmic. Blaine definitely knew how to calm Kurt down. He was doing everything he'd used in the past to soothe Kurt's anxiousness except... there was a sudden stream of cool air touching Kurt's cheek. _Now _Blaine was doing everything to calm him down. Taking a deep breath, Kurt blinked his eyes open. He turned his head slowly to his left. Blaine's eyes were still closed and he still thought he was blowing air onto Kurt's cheek. Kurt smiled and leaned over so their foreheads were touching.

Blaine opened his eyes in surprise. "Better?" he asked in a whisper.

"Much." Kurt kissed his forehead. "Thank you."

"It's a quick flight. Under 3 hours." Blaine assured.

Kurt took another deep breath.

"Hey, you know what just occurred to me? We just tackled one of your firsts. And in a few hours, we'll do another one."

Kurt gave him a look reminiscent of _What you talkin' 'bout Willis?_

Blaine laughed. "Going to Disney World, silly."

Kurt let out a nervous laugh. "Right. That's what I was thinking too."

Blaine was still holding onto Kurt's hand. "So I'm going to let you know now that your ears will probably pop when we get up in the air. So the trick to relieving that is to yawn. And I'm in no way saying this to make you nervous, but if you do feel like you're going to be sick, there's airsick bags in the pocket in front of you."

"Thanks, but I should be alright." Kurt leaned his head back against his headrest, keeping his eyes closed. "Just as long as you keep doing that thing you do to calm me down."

"Oh you mean this?" Blaine began to blow cool air on the side of Kurt's face again. He got closer with each breath. Kurt's eyelashes fluttered with each stream. Then he planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"How do I deserve someone as wonderful as you?" Kurt asked, panting slightly. His heart pounding as he felt Blaine's stubble graze his face.

"I ask myself that same question about you every day." One of the flight attendants closed the cabin door and the plane began to taxi. Kurt squirmed a little in his seat. "It's ok. Everything is going to be fine." A male flight attendant passed by their aisle and Blaine grabbed his attention. "Excuse me, I know we're supposed to wait until we're in the air but do you think you could get us a water?"

The flight attendant scanned Blaine's appearance, then looked over at the hyperventilating boy whose hand Blaine was clutching. "Absolutely!" he said, in a very fake and cheerful manner.

"Well clearly he's gay." Blaine joked when the attendant was out of earshot. He sighed as he looked back over at Kurt. Gently, he showered Kurt's hand with kisses. "It's ok, baby. I'm right here." He squeezed his hand tighter to establish that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Ahem." Blaine shifted his attention to the attendant back at his side with the bottle of water. He had a displeased look on his face.

"Thank you." Blaine smiled at the attendant, hoping that he wouldn't spit in his drink later on.

It seemed to please the attendant since his response was, "anything for you, sugar."

Blaine rolled his eyes when he left. "That guy is _so_ not my type." Blaine was doing everything he could to soothe Kurt's nerves. It didn't help that the attendants were now going into their safety spiel. "Try going to sleep. That way you miss the whole flight," he suggested.

"No thank you. I'd like to see my impending death if it happens." Kurt said frankly, his eyes still closed.

"How are you going to see it if you keep your eyes closed the whole time?" Blaine laughed.

Kurt shot him a look of death. It was the first time he had really opened his eyes in a few minutes. "That's _not_ funny."

The fasten seat-belts sign came on and the attendants took their seats.

"Sorry! Sorry! Just trying to lighten up the situation here." The plane lifted in the air and Kurt squirmed even more. Blaine thought a minute about what to say. "Baby I promise, you are a thousand times safer here in the air with me than you are on the ground." Kurt didn't respond but kept his eyes closed. "I know what will make you feel better." Blaine smirked a little, then got closer to the side of Kurt's face. He began to sing into Kurt's ear, just audible enough so that only Kurt could hear it. His voice was just above a whisper, yet the notes danced off of the tip of Blaine's tongue as clearly as if he was singing at the top of his lungs. Kurt's breathing became steady as he listened to the older boy croon him the soft song.

_You're in my arms  
__And all the world is calm  
__The music playing on for only two  
__So close together  
__And when I'm with you  
__So close to feeling alive_

Kurt let a small smile appear on his face. Blaine was pleased, he was doing his job.

_A life goes by  
__Romantic dreams must die  
__So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
__So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
__And now forever I know  
__All that I want is to hold you  
__So close_

He clutched Kurt's hand tighter with both hands.

_So close to reaching that famous happy ending  
__Almost believing this one's not pretend  
__And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
__So far, we are, so close  
_

_How could I face the faceless days  
__If I should lose you now?_

He released one of his hands and let it brush Kurt's smooth face.

_We're so close  
__To reaching that famous happy ending  
__Almost believing this one's not pretend  
__Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
__So close  
__So close  
__And still so far_

Blaine finished singing with a purr. His thumb caressing Kurt's chin. Kurt opened his eyes. A tear managed to escape from one of his eyes. Kurt blinked uncomfortably, trying to hide it but it was too late. Blaine smiled, then used his thumb to wipe away the tear.

Now completely calm, Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder. "So where are we staying?"

"Nope, not telling you. It's a surprise. But trust me, you're going to love it."

"You are such a tease. Ok then, can you tell me more about what Disney is like?" Kurt was fiddling with the fringe on his favorite Marc Jabobs scarf.

He reminded Blaine of a child-but in a good way. He couldn't wait to see his face when he brought him to the Magic Kingdom for the first time.

"Well," he started, "The fireworks in all of the parks are amazing. And we have to see the parades too. Especially the one at the Magic Kingdom."

"Are we going to meet Mickey?"

"No we're too old for that." Blaine said seriously.

Kurt sat bolt upright, staring at Blaine as if he had just told him that he hated Julie Andrews.

"I'm just kidding! Of course we're going to meet Mickey. And Minnie, and Peter Pan, and the princesses too."

Kurt laid his head back down on Blaine's shoulder. "What else?"

"We have to do all of the mountains. Splash, Space, and Thunder. Oh and my favorite ride, The Tower of Terror! And the Animal Kingdom has these two shows that I know will make you cry."

"You _want_ me to cry?" Kurt asked, indignantly.

Blaine laughed. "Well you're just so cute when you do! But it's ok, they will be tears due to amazement and happiness."

"What else?"

Blaine sighed. "I think you'll just have to wait and see for yourself."

* * *

**So what did you think? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Oh I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! I have an idea of what I want to do with the next chapter but I haven't started it yet. **


	3. Surprise!

**AHHH! I can't believe I posted those first two chapters like less than two hours ago and I've already received so many AMAZING reviews! It means so much to me! It definitely got me excited to keep writing. For those of you wondering, yes I am a Disney Cast Member. I work in the Costuming department at Disney's Hollywood Studios. (Well, not at the moment. I have 2 weeks left of school and then I am DONE FOREVER!...but I'm not excited or anything :-p) and then I am moving to FL Jan 2nd! But being a Cast Member definitely makes writing this story a LOT of fun and a LOT easier since I know so much about the parks :) Thank you all again!**

**-****Kristine**

******Oh and I don't own Glee and I don't own Disney yadda yadda yadda. (Someday, Kristine...someday) ;)**

******

* * *

**

It was 2:15 PM and the plane landed safely. Blaine and Kurt left the plane hand in hand. Kurt had felt completely sedate the moment Blaine had begun singing to him. They even hit a bit of turbulence over the Carolinas and even though Blaine was prepared to serenade Kurt again (a new anxiety conquerer!) he didn't need to. Kurt knew he was always safe with Blaine by his side. It started to feel almost like a honeymoon to him.

The couple gathered their suitcases from the baggage claim and headed off to find a taxi. Normally, Blaine would have opted for the Magical Express, which was a free service Disney offered to their guests staying at one of their hotels but he wanted to make absolutely sure Kurt would not find out where they were staying until they were in the room. _An extremely difficult feat_, Blaine thought. But he had everything figured out.

"Wait here," he told Kurt as a taxi pulled up. Kurt obeyed, standing near the sliding glass doors at the exit of the airport. The driver got out and started to toss their bags into the trunk. Kurt flinched thinking about his designer clothes inside.

"Where to?" the driver asked. He was a polite looking man. Blaine prayed to God that he wouldn't ruin his plan. The taxi part of his plan was actually most likely the most difficult. One word around Kurt and the whole surprise was thrown.

"Hi, I'm trying to surprise my boyfriend. I don't want him to know where we're staying. But I'd like for you to take us to Disney's Contemporary Hotel." he whispered very carefully and made sure his back was turned to Kurt so he could not read his lips.

"Hop in."

Blaine waved over Kurt and the pair got into the backseat of the taxi.

Kurt spent most of the ride looking out the window at the palm trees and lakes. The new, colorful homes. The billboards advertising attractions in the area. If the windows were open, he probably would have stuck his head out like a puppy.

"I am so excited. I've never even been to Florida before. The weather here is so wonderful." Kurt said rather dreamily.

Blaine smiled as he began to pull a few things from his carryon. His iPod, earbuds, and a black scarf.

Kurt noticed the scarf. "Um, Blaine it's like 80 degrees here. I'm sure you don't need that. And to be honest, as much as I love to accessorize," he looked down at his own scarf, "You look perfect without it."

"Well thank you for the compliment. But it's not for me." He winked at Kurt. Just then they passed under the 'Welcome to Disney' sign. Kurt's insides leapt with joy. "Here, put these in." He handed him the earbuds and Kurt obliged. Blaine turned on his iPod and started to blast some Patti LuPone. Then Kurt saw darkness as Blaine wrapped the scarf around his eyes. "Don't you _dare_ take any of that off." If Kurt acknowledged Blaine's comment, he knew he would have to readjust something but the most Kurt did was raise his head a little to test if he could see out of the bottom edge of the scarf. Blaine waved his hand in front of the scarf. Nothing. Good.

The taxi driver looked in his rearview mirror and looked a little horrified.

"Uh... should I be concerned?"

Blaine realized this looked really bad. He stalled for a second then said, "nah, we're just _really_ kinky."

The driver said nothing in reply but rolled his eyes.

Finally they arrived at the Contemporary. Kurt went to remove the scarf when the car stopped but Blaine slapped his hand to stop him.

"OW! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" He screamed over the loud broadway music.

Blaine laughed as he got out of the car, paid the driver, and went to the other side of the car to open the door for Kurt. He took his hand and looked at the two suitcases. _Shit. Forgot about this part._ He figured Kurt should still be able to drag his bag behind him, blindfolded. _No, _that _wouldn't be hard at all. _He gave it a shot, helping Kurt find the handle to his suitcase. The pair made their way inside the gilded lobby as a pair of bellhops gave them strange looks.

Finally, after a little difficulty in navigation through the line, they reached a pleasant looking woman at the front desk.

"Hi welcome to the-"

Blaine held up a finger, then quickly looked at his iPod to see where in the song Kurt was, to make sure it wasn't ending soon and he would hear something he wasn't supposed to.

"Sorry go ahead." Blaine smiled.

The Cast Member, named Abbie, giggled a little when she saw what was before her. "It's safe?"

Blaine nodded and smiled again.

"Then welcome to The Contemporary! How can I help you today?"

Blaine looked back at Kurt again. "Sorry, I know this looks odd. I'm actually surprising my boyfriend. He has no idea where we're staying."

"It's ok." Abbie laughed again. "Believe it or not this isn't the first time I've seen something like this before. Are you checking in, then?"

"Yes. We're actually staying at Bay Lake Towers." Blaine placed his driver's license on the counter for identification as Abbie began typing it into the computer.

"Oh you are going to _love_ it there!"

Blaine gave another adoring look at Kurt, also making sure he wasn't peeking.

"Ooh and I see you have booked the castle view. It's absolutely lovely. Have you stayed here before?"

"Actually I have but we had the lake view last time." He nodded towards Kurt. "It's his first time here altogether."

"First time in Disney?" She said, her eyes wide.

Blaine nodded, pleased with himself. "Yeah I surprised him for our anniversary."

"Oh well happy anniversary! I hope he loves it here. I think he will. Especially since he has someone as sweet as you to show him around. Would you like any special pins? Celebrating, Anniversary, First Visit?"

"Let's get the First Visit button. He might not wear it but then again he might be so happy to be here that he'll display it as proudly as an award."

She rummaged in a drawer to her right and pulled out the bright yellow pin. "And his name?"

"Kurt." Blaine said smiling, loving the way that his name sounded coming from off his tongue.

She wrote it down in a lovely whimsical fashion, handed Blaine the pin, then went back to the computer to print out the keys. "Is there anything else you needed? Dinner reservations? Park tickets?"

"Nope, I have everything."

"Ok then. So you guys are on the 14th floor." She continued to give Blaine directions on how to get there via the bridge that connected the two resorts. "And you have a wonderful stay! I wish I could be there when he finds out where he's staying."

"Thank you so much, Abbie. Maybe we'll come look for you afterwards and I'll let him tell you all about it."

"I'll be here!" She smiled, waving them off.

Blaine took Kurt's hand again as he led him to an elevator to take them to the next floor, which is where the bridge that would bring them to their resort was. Leading Kurt across the curving bridge wasn't easy either, especially with families and small children walking in the opposite direction to get to the monorail. Pretty much everyone gave them odd looks but Blaine ignored them. A few moments later they were in their resort. Catching the elevator, the pair were joined by another gay couple. The one male took one look at Blaine and Kurt, then turned to his partner and whispered, "why don't you do anything like that to me?" Blaine had to laugh. It definitely _was_ kinky, he couldn't deny it.

Finally, they reached their floor...finally they reached their room. Blaine opened the door and let out a huge sigh. The room was perfect, better than he imagined. He took Kurt's bags from him and put them in a corner and took the earbuds out of his ears. Before he took the scarf off he said, "I'm going to remove the blindfold...but you can't look until I tell you to." Kurt nodded, then Blaine led him into the room Beauty and the Beast style. It literally was, because the curtains were still closed so Blaine had to throw them open. The castle was beautiful.

The light hit Kurt's face just like in the famous cartoon depiction. As if Kurt was reading Blaine's mind he asked, "Can I open them?"

Blaine turned around, grabbed both of Kurt's hands, and said, "not yet." He pulled him out onto the balcony. Kurt felt a breeze tickle his face.

"_Now_ can I open them?" Kurt asked playfully.

Straying from the 'script' Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt in the most tender way. Their soft lips becoming one but only for a moment. Then slowly, Blaine pulled away. That was Kurt's cue.

Kurt took a breath and opened his eyes in a flash. Instantly his jaw dropped. There was so much for him to look at. The castle obviously caught his attention first, followed by Space Mountain and the Astro Orbiters. Then he saw a sleek train leave the building next to theirs. He could see other hotels across the lake and a romantic looking steamboat crossing the waters. He was absolutely speechless.

"Surprised?"

"Blaine!" He flung his arms around his neck, "surprised is an understatement!"

"You haven't even seen the room yet."

Kurt almost forgot. He was still in awe of their view. He turned around and saw what was to be their room. A large queen sized bed with a lime green comforter, aqua walls, orange and lime artwork. All of the furniture was a dark wood. It was perfect. And so modern! And so Kurt! He made his way to the bathroom and noticed that there was a partition that separated the _gasp_ jacuzzi! from the bedroom. It was so wonderfully romantic. "Can we just stay here the whole time?" He wondered aloud.

"No, silly. We have to go to the parks!"

"How can you afford this?"

"Don't worry about it. This is my treat to you."

"Blaine, I don't think I could ever give you a better gift than this."

"What did I tell you yesterday? Just being with you is a good enough gift for me." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, who leaned in for another peck on the lips.

"You are absolutely wonderful."

Blaine smiled contently. "So where do you want to go first?"

"I wouldn't even know where to begin!"

"We have five days. There's four parks. Are you tired? Do you want to nap or anything first?"

"As much as I would love to just cuddle with you right now, I have to go to one of these amazing parks first!" He looked at another sleek train as it headed to the Magic Kingdom. "Can we go on one of those?"

"The monorail? Absolutely."

"Let's go wherever that takes us!"

Blaine laughed. "Ok there's something else we have to do first."

Kurt was curious. Another surprise? _Well, I'm sure he has a boatload of surprises left in store._

They headed downstairs, back to the Contemporary lobby where Abbie was just finishing up with another guest. She saw Blaine and waved.

"Hi! Kurt right? So nice to see your eyes!"

"Thanks!" He turned to Blaine real quick and whispered, "how does she know my name?"

Blaine shrugged. "Disney magic?" He spoke louder so Abbie could hear, "why don't you tell Abbie here about your first thoughts?"

Kurt dashed to the counter, "Oh my God Abbie it was so romantic. You've seen Beauty and the Beast right? I'm sure you have, well you know the library scene? Yeah! He did that! Don't I have the best boyfriend?..."

As Kurt continued to gush about the room and the view and of course Blaine, Blaine couldn't help but take a moment and think to himself about how happy Kurt looked. _You did good, _he mused, smiling at his beautiful boyfriend.

* * *

**Again...reviews...keep em' coming! I'm QUITE proud of this chapter too ;)**


	4. A Truly Magical Kingdom

**OMG OMG OMG! I am simply overwhelmed by all of the amazing reviews I've received! You are all amazing! This chapter is a lot longer than the others. I'm trying to do the next few chapters so that they take up the entire day. If you guys aren't getting enough detail, please let me know. I feel like that's one of my weaknesses. Anyway, I cannot thank you all enough! I've been getting so many updates saying how many of you have added me to your fav authors or alerts or fav stories. It feels so great! I probably won't be able to update again until Thursday night, Friday at the latest. I have a very large amount of homework due for an art class on Thursday so I'm pretty much going to lock myself in my room all day tomorrow and finish it all! (It's truly a lot of stuff!) Anyway I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Oh, and just a warning, the last part of the chapter does get a little steamy ;)**

**I do not own Glee, Disney still owns my soul...**

**

* * *

**

After talking with Abbie, the pair made their way back upstairs to grab the monorail. They waited in the line, Kurt intertwining his fingers with Blaine and resting his head on his arm. Kurt's insides could barely be contained as the monorail pulled up. They got in and took a seat on one of the teal benches, scooting as far over as possible to make room for others. The doors closed and over the loudspeaker Kurt heard, "Please stand clear of the doors. Por favor mantenganse alejado de las puertas." Kurt laughed at the spanish part, then the monorail started to move.

Away from the park.

"Wait, where are we going?" Kurt was panicked. The monorail wasn't taking him to the park. He saw another monorail going in the opposite direction, heading straight towards the Magic Kingdom. "We got on the wrong one, Blaine!"

Blaine put a hand on Kurt's knee. "Relax. We're on the right one," he whispered.

Kurt let out a whimper as he saw the park shrink behind them. The next stop was the Transportation and Ticket Center, where he saw just a handful of people waiting to get on. Another monorail was leaving the station on the other side. "Where is that one going?"

Blaine looked in the direction that Kurt was pointing and said a word that Kurt wasn't even sure was a word. "Epcot."

"Ep-what?" Kurt laughed at this, giving Blaine a _what the heck are you talking about?_ look.

Blaine chuckled at the face Kurt was making, "it's another one of the parks. We'll go there another day."

They stopped at two more resorts before finally reaching the station at the Magic Kingdom. Blaine couldn't help noticing that Kurt looked more excited than two small children who were in the same car as them. He had to smile at this.

Leaving the monorail behind them, Kurt was practically running holding onto Blaine's hand, not even knowing where he was going. He didn't care, he just knew he was so close.

"Kurt! Hold up!" Blaine yelled breathlessly.

"No time!" Kurt was weaving in and out of slow-moving families, running around the low green fence until they got to security. He stopped there, looking up at the garden shaped like Mickey's head and the red brick train station. Blaine at his side, squeezing his hand to show that he understood how excited Kurt was. They went through security, obviously with no problems, and on the other side Blaine stopped again, turning Kurt around to face him. "What?" Kurt was itching to get inside. Blaine pulled out the yellow pin and attached it to Kurt's shirt. "Oh _hell_ no." Kurt said with indignation as he looked down at the garish plastic yellow pin. It clashed horribly with the tight purple shirt Kurt was wearing.

"Come on. So many other people are wearing one." Blaine pointed to other families with kids wearing birthday buttons, a couple with an anniversary button, a newlywed couple with just married buttons and to top it off, Mickey and Minnie wedding ears.

Kurt sighed with a smile. "Fine."

Blaine gave him a peck on the cheek. "You'll think it's fun. And if you really want, tomorrow you and I can get the anniversary one and wear it with pride"

"Well, as long as you're ok with destroying your fashion sense."

Blaine said nothing but led Kurt to the turnstiles. An elderly woman named Ellen was taking the tickets and she immediately noticed Kurt's pin as if her eyes had been trained to find them. "Welcome, Kurt!" she said cheerfully.

Kurt turned around and gave Blaine a look. "No, I don't like this."

Blaine laughed and nudged him through the turnstile. On the other side, he grabbed his boyfriend's hand again as they walked underneath the archway that led to Main Street. They turned the corner and it felt as if the sun suddenly grew a thousand times brighter. All of the colors, the cheerful music, the characters, it was too much for Kurt to look at at once. His eyes grew so wide he almost looked like Emma Pillsbury.

Blaine wished at this instance that he had a camera. The look on Kurt's face was priceless. He'd just have to stick with a mental image, promising himself to never forget this moment. He tugged Kurt along so that they were now standing in the center of Main Street, looking directly at the castle. Kurt literally had no more emotions left. He exhaled loudly, then hooked his hands around Blaine's arm, nuzzling his face into Blaine's underarm.

The time that Blaine chose to go to Disney with Kurt was perfect. It was April, a time when pretty much everyone was in school. Spring break wasn't for another month, the park was basically dead. The leaves on the trees were a lush pink color and the temperature stayed around 75 to 80 degrees. He hoped that around Christmastime, if they were still together, _what was he thinking? Of course they'd still be together,_ he would take Kurt so he could see all of the wonderful Christmas lights. It was always Blaine's favorite time of year at Disney, even if it was more crowded.

"Ok, so what sounds good first? It's 4:15 now so we missed the big parade and we have about 5 hours until the park closes." The pair started to walk arm in arm down Main Street, the blue and gold spires of the castle getting larger with each step. Kurt listened intently as the dark haired boy gave options of things to do. "We could try and meet all the characters today, or do the rides and meet the characters later. And we have to decide if we want to go through Adventureland first or Tomorrowland. Just as long as we make it back to this spot," they stopped walking so they were in the center of the road across from the ice cream parlor and Casey's Corner, "by at least 8:45."

"What happens at 8:45? Why this spot?"

"Well, nothing at 8:45. But this is the best spot to watch the fireworks at 9. And _you_ will _love_ the fireworks." He touched his forehead to Kurt's. "So what do you want to do? Keep in mind, we'll have to come back anyway to do what we didn't."

"I'm just following you. You know where you're going."

Blaine thought long and hard about the best way to go. Truthfully, this was always the biggest decision he had to make at the Magic Kingdom. _Go left or go right? _To the left was the Pirates of the Caribbean ride, Splash Mountain, and eventually the Haunted Mansion. To the right was Space Mountain, the Laugh Floor, and Astro Orbiters.

"This way," he said, Kurt trailing behind.

Left.

The first ride they came across was the Jungle Cruise. "Ok," Blaine said stopping in front of the stairs, "we have to do this one. It's a classic." He had one hand on Kurt's shoulder, the other hand was dancing around wildly, proving how excited he was for Kurt to experience his first ride in Disney World. Since Kurt had nothing to go off of, he just had to trust what Blaine said. "The jokes are corny but it's Disney corny. I think you're really going to like it."

The wait was about 5 minutes. _Wow,_ Blaine thought, _this park _really_ is dead!_ The pair made their way through the queue made up of ropes and adventurous props.

Kurt could hear what sounded like an old 30's radio station playing over the speakers. _It all sounds so authentic!_

Soon they reached the front of the line where they were ushered onto one of the boats. The Irrawaddy Irma. Their skipper was a rather attractive young man with neatly parted blonde hair. Kurt and Blaine smirked at each other. "Gay or straight?" Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"Let him talk first." Kurt whispered back.

"Uh-uh...that's all part of the fun. Gay or straight?"

The skipper was about to open his mouth when Kurt blurted out, "GAY!" then immediately cupped his hand over his mouth, realizing how loud he had said it. The skipper cocked his head a little and looked at the pair, while Kurt turned his head towards Blaine, turning a bright shade of red. Blaine bit his lip, holding back what was sure to be a fit of laughter. He had his head lowered too as if this would hide him from the Cast Member's view. Kurt couldn't resist, he started to snicker thinking about what had just happened. He raised his eyes a little, catching Blaine's, "you knew I was going to do that!" he said giggling.

"I didn't think you were going to be that loud!" Blaine retorted, still holding back laughter.

"That's what she said." Kurt inserted quickly, the boys erupted into more laughter.

The ride had already been in progress for about three minutes and they had already missed some terrible puns. Kurt couldn't believe how cheesy the ride was, but Blaine still had a huge grin on his face.

They floated past the overturned cars and gorillas, the lions feeding on the "sleeping" zebra, the men climbing up the tree, then to the two animatronic crocodiles. The skipper began to make a joke about one of the crocs named Ginger when Blaine leaned over and whispered in perfect unison to the skipper, "Be careful...Ginger snaps."

Kurt smiled, nudging Blaine with his elbow.

"She's one tough cookie," he did again, ignoring Kurt's slight annoyance.

"Stop it!" Kurt said, laughing.

The boat floated near Schweitzer Falls, "named after Dr. Albert...Falls," the skipper jested, a little bit of boredom in his voice as clearly he has told this joke 20 times within the past hour. Around the natives, through the temple, then back to Schweitzer Falls. "Behold! The backside of water!"

When the ride ended, Kurt and Blaine climbed out of the boat and when they were out of earshot, Blaine turned to Kurt and said, "by the way, you lost that round." Kurt looked at him, puzzled. "That guy was totally straight. Never checked out my beautiful boyfriend once."

The rest of the day included the Pirates of the Caribbean ride, Thunder Mountain, Splash Mountain, (the photo of the pair of them was hysterical. Blaine had a huge grin plastered on his face and his fashionable pink sunglasses while Kurt's face showed shear panic... Blaine bought a copy.), more games of Gay vs. Straight (at this point Kurt was 5 for 7, Blaine 6 for 7,) and the last ride they could squeak in before it started getting late was the Carousel.

"Really? Of all the rides we still have to do, we're going on the carousel?" Kurt asked, wondering if Blaine was really serious.

"Yes! Besides, we have all week to come back and do the others. This one is nice and relaxing after running around the park all day."

"Yeah, well you owe me after letting my hair get drenched in that cesspool on Splash Mountain." Kurt said, half-joking.

"You liked it." Blaine nudged his hip into Kurt's as he said this.

Blaine raised Kurt onto one of the biggest, whitest horses. He sat side-saddle while Blaine chose a chestnut colored steed next to him. The two of them held hands across the two foot gap as the ride started slowly, gently moving up and down. Kurt was silent the whole time, gazing into Blaine's hazel eyes. Blaine was adding words to the lyric-less music playing in the background, singing directly to Kurt.

_I can show you the world  
__Shining, shimmering, splendid  
__Tell me princess now when did you last  
__Let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes  
__Take you wonder by wonder  
__Over, sideways, and under  
__On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world  
__A new fantastic point of view  
__No one to tell us no, or where to go  
__Or say we're only dreaming_

Kurt decided he should join in, after all, singing with his boyfriend was one of his most favorite things to do.

_A whole new world  
__A dazzling place I never knew  
__But when I'm way up here  
__It's crystal clear  
__That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

Blaine continued to sing Aladdin's lines.

_(Now I'm in a whole new world with you)_

_Unbelievable sights  
__Indescribable feelings  
__Soaring, tumbling, free-wheeling  
__Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world  
__(Don't you dare close your eyes)  
__A hundred thousand things to see  
__(Hold your breath it gets better)  
_

_I'm like a shooting star  
__I've come so far  
__I can't go back to where I used to be_

_(A whole new world)  
__Every turn a surprise  
__(With new horizons to pursue)  
__Every moment red-letter_

_I'll chase them anywhere  
__There's time to spare  
__Let me share this whole new world with you._

_A whole new world  
__(A whole new world)  
__That's where we'll be  
__(That's where we'll be)  
__A thrilling chase  
__(A wondrous place)  
__For you and me_

The ride ended and Blaine got off his horse, then went to help Kurt get off his by holding him securely at his waist. Blaine was still holding onto Kurt's waist, the couple gazing into each other's eyes when Kurt kissed Blaine softly on his lips, the moment hanging there for a few seconds before it was time to leave the ride.

"Ok, that was perfect." Kurt decided. "I'm glad you chose that for our last ride tonight."

It was now 8:15. The sun had set half an hour ago but they still had time before the fireworks.

"You hungry?" Blaine asked as they made their way to their spot in the street. Kurt could smell the delicious hot dogs and fries coming from Casey's Corner but he saw a child come out of the ice cream parlor with a huge sundae.

"I want _that,"_ he said pointing at the heaping mound of vanilla and chocolate ice cream, whipped cream, and hot fudge.

Blaine laughed. "For dinner?" He got closer to Kurt. "I actually had something else in mind for dessert." He raised his eyebrows a few times, that move that Kurt found so sexy, then placed his hands on both of Kurt's shoulders so they were inches apart. He let his forehead touch the younger boy's.

Kurt's insides were restless. He could feel his face get hot at the thought of whatever Blaine had planned. He gasped for air then said, "let's just order room service."

They stood in the center of the road, Kurt standing in front of Blaine, the dark haired boy's arms wrapped around the other. Then, the lights went out completely. The music soared and Kurt immediately got giddy. The fireworks lighting up the sky to the beat of the music and Jimminy Cricket narrating. The music continued,

_Starlight, star bright  
__First star I see tonight  
__I wish I may, I wish I might  
__Have the wish I wish tonight  
__We'll make a wish and do as dreamers do  
__And all our wishes  
__Will come true_

Blue, pink, yellow, green, and white fireworks all jut into the sky, filling the night with hundreds of lights. It looked beautiful as a backdrop to the castle which was changing colors to the rhythm.

Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, "look up there." Blaine's finger was pointing to the tallest spire on the castle.

Suddenly, a cluster of bright green lights flew out of the uppermost window. Kurt gasped. _Tinker Bell!_

He was in complete awe of the entire show. The music started to soar as it was coming to an end.

_Like a boat out of the blue  
__Fate steps in and sees you through  
__When you wish upon a star  
__Your dreams come true  
__Make a wish and do as dreamers do  
__(Just do as dreamers do)_

_Make a wish!  
__Wishes!  
__Dream a dream!  
__Wishes!  
__Trust your heart!  
__And your wish will come true!_

The sky exploded into thousands of colors, Kurt didn't think that they could possibly explode any more fireworks. It was absolutely wonderful. And he was sharing it with the most wonderful boy in the world.

When it was over, the lights came back on. Kurt's eyes were welling up with tears. He blinked a few times to release the water from his eyes.

"Good?"

"Amazing." Kurt shook his head in disbelief as he told Blaine is thoughts.

"Let's head back to the room."

The couple walked hand in hand as they left the park, happy about their first day together in the Magic Kingdom.

* * *

When they got back to their room, Kurt made his way to the balcony to get another glimpse of the castle. It was still lit up, changing colors in the night from blue to purple to green. It was amazing looking. Kurt felt Blaine place his hand on his back and begin rubbing it. He turned around to face him and saw that Blaine was shirtless, his toned body would make Taylor Lautner blush. Blaine put both of his hands at the side of Kurt's face, his fingers making their way to the edges of Kurt's hair. He moved in close and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

Kurt moaned from the back of his throat and parted his lips a little to let Blaine slip his tongue inside. He tasted so wonderful. Their tongues danced over each other's lips, slowly slipping in and out of each other's mouths. They took a break to catch their breath. Slowly Blaine moved his kisses onto Kurt's neck, gently sucking the skin a little at a time. He slowly tugged at the collar of Kurt's shirt so that his collarbone was exposed more. He started to kiss this new exposed area as Kurt let out a deep sigh. Blaine definitely knew what he liked.

Suddenly Blaine stopped kissing him. He took both of Kurt's hands and pulled him over to the bed, his eyes never leaving Kurt's for a moment. He laid on the bed, pulling Kurt on top of him, letting his hands touch his chest underneath his tight shirt. "Take your shirt off," he purred. Kurt began to obey but then Blaine sat up straight and changed his mind. "Wait," he said, "let me do it." Both boys were on their knees, their bodies close together. He slipped his hands under Kurt's shirt so he was caressing his chest again, then slid them to his back. Slowly he slid Kurt's shirt over his head. He sat admiring the beautiful boy in front of him. He looked like a Greek God. Again he kissed him, laying back down on the bed. His hands now on Kurt's belt, fiddling with the buckle. He wanted Kurt so badly. And Kurt wanted him too, but...

Kurt sat back up. "Wait."

"What's wrong, baby?" Blaine said, breathless but in no way angry.

"I'm sorry. It's just... I still don't think I'm ready." Kurt looked so ashamed. "Please don't hate me." A tear managed to escape from one of his eyes.

Blaine sat up next to him, he searched for Kurt's eyes and when they met he said, "Baby, I could never hate you. If you're not ready, I understand. I don't ever want to push you too far. I will wait however long it takes." He lovingly caressed the side of Kurt's face, wiping away the tear. The two sat silent for what seemed like an eternity. There was so much love and concern in Blaine's eyes.

"Thank you."

"You want to just go to sleep? You ok to cuddle?" Blaine said with a sneaky smile.

"Yes to the first. Absolutely to the second."

They laid back down, facing each other with only inches between them. Their hands clasped together.

"Hey." Blaine whispered, barely audible. Kurt hummed in response. There was silence while Blaine contemplated his next few words, then, "I love you."

Kurt was stunned, a smile forming on his face. It was the first time Blaine had ever told him that. "I love you too."

They got closer as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, kissing the top of his head.

Soon the pair drifted off to sleep, smiles on both of their faces.

* * *

**So let me know your thoughts! I love, love, LOVE hearing from you all!**


	5. Meet the Citizens

**Yay! I know I said I wouldn't be able to submit today, but I actually finished my work rather early (It looks like shit but whatever...I'm graduating!) I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. Does anyone else think my writing moves too fast? Anyway, there are some very funny moments that happen in here and there's even a special cameo appearance by yours truly :)**

**Luckily my only class on Friday was cancelled and I have no other reason to go anywhere that day...so I'm going to continue the story! (If I don't write more tomorrow night, which I probably will anyway)**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it. I really love reading all of your reviews! I'm glad it makes you all so happy and squee with delight. **

**I do not own Glee...I wish I owned Disney.**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Kurt woke up, still wrapped in Blaine's arms. He relished in this moment, taking in every one of Blaine's featrues.

Either Blaine had woken up at the same time, or he had been pretending because he opened his eyes just a few seconds later.

"Good morning." He said softly, a smile gently laying on his cheeks.

"Morning." Kurt responded, returning the smile.

They lay there for a few minutes just staring at one another, neither saying a word, just marveling in the other's beauty until finally Blaine spoke up. "You know, we never did order room service last night."

"I know I completely forgot. I guess we were just... lost in the moment."

Blaine took another lingering look at Kurt then began to get out of bed. He still had his pants on from the night before. Kurt couldn't help but stare at his strong, muscular back as he headed towards the bathroom, then caught himself as his gaze wandered to his tight backside. "I'm going to take a quick shower," he said, then immediately poked his head out of the bathroom. "Although maybe I should let you shower first since you need more time to get ready." He winked at Kurt.

Kurt was already getting out of bed when Blaine made this suggestion, "Excuse me! I do not need as much primping as you think!" he said jokingly. He looked down at his belt, which was left in its partially open state from last night.

"You know what would solve this?" Blaine said, strutting from the bathroom wearing only a towel. Kurt lifted an eyebrow. Blaine lifted both of his up and down a few times as if to say, _you know exactly what I'm thinking._

"Blaine, what about all you told me last night? About not pushing me?" Kurt was actually a little offended that Blaine would even joke about this right now.

"I'm only kidding. I meant everything I said last night." He got closer to Kurt, teasing him with that towel since Kurt new exactly what was under it or rather, what _wasn't_ under it. "And I mean, _everything._" He kissed Kurt's forehead then retreated to the bathroom again, calling out, "I'll be quick!" as he turned on the water.

Kurt was left with his thoughts. He struggled with the decision to give himself away to Blaine. On the one hand, he was scared and inexperienced and didn't want to disappoint his boyfriend but on the other hand, he knew that Blaine would take care of him and help him along. He would be gentle, and listen to him, and stop if Kurt wanted him to stop. Plus Blaine loved him. He just told him last night. And at this point, Kurt was pretty sure that he and Blaine were going to be together forever. So why not just go for it? Why not do it one night they were in this amazing hotel room in one of the most romantic destinations in the world? After all, couples were coming here for their honeymoons from all over the world, many doing the very same thing. And Blaine had really outdone himself. He definitely deserved to be rewarded in return.

"Ok Kurt. You're going to do it. Baby steps. But you are going to let it happen."

"Let what happen?" Blaine wasn't kidding when he said he was going to be quick. Kurt hadn't even heard the shower turn off and yet there was Blaine, the towel back around his waist, shaking the wetness out of his hair with another.

Kurt was panicked. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! "_Uh... let... you... get those anniversary pins you were talking about getting yesterday. I know how badly you wanted to wear them so I guess I'm just going to let it happen." _Fuck, what a terrible lie!_

"Oh yeah" Blaine said, tilting his head back with a reminiscent laugh. "Yeah those are sure to get us more noticed."

_He bought it?_ Well, Kurt wasn't about to argue any further, although now he was going to have to wear another gaudy pin.

"Alright, your turn."

Kurt obeyed, disappearing into the bathroom. Blaine started to blow dry his hair. He was glad he wasn't at Dalton since usually he'd have his hair slicked back. Although, Kurt did seem to prefer the clean-cut look. Still, he knew that Kurt also liked to put his hands through his hair and that wasn't easy when it was hard as a rock. He went to his open suitcase and pulled out his outfit for the day, then dropped the towel to his ankles and began to dress. He was wearing a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, khaki board shorts and a pair of beige sandals. His shirt was tight enough that it hugged every muscular curve of his body. To top it all off, he donned his trademark pink sunglasses.

Soon Kurt was finished with his shower too. He came out of the bathroom and Blaine was laying on the bed, his feet planted on the ground. Kurt was practically drooling at his boyfriend's outfit. Blaine sat up, "come on silly, get dressed!"

Kurt flinched a little, pulling himself out of his reverie. He crossed the room and grabbed his outfit for the day. Retreating back to the bathroom, he began to get dressed. Outside, Blaine could not wait to see what Kurt was wearing. He didn't have to wait long.

Kurt left the bathroom wearing tight, dark blue skinny jeans and a light blue button down shirt. He was also rocking his favorite yellow Marc Jacobs scarf.

Blaine stood up, admiring the younger boy. "We are two hot bitches." He said with a grin.

Kurt closed his eyes and shook his head slowly, then opened his eyes and nodded, "yes we are."

* * *

The park Blaine chose today was Disney's Hollywood Studios for two reasons. One, he was going to get Kurt onto his favorite ride, the Tower of Terror. Two, a little attraction called the American Idol Experience. They first made a quick stop to guest relations to get the red anniversary buttons that Kurt secretly resented having to wear and when they left the building, it was just as the park was opening. Two characters in colorful costumes were standing on top of a brown film truck, getting ready to open the park. The one who looked like a director prompted the crowd to say, "Hollywood here we come!" and the park was officially open. There was a mad dash to the back of the park as everyone wanted to get on one of the newest rides.

"Oh my God I almost forgot." Blaine pulled Kurt in the direction of the crowd. "There's this new ride, Toy Story Mania. It's incredible. We have to get a FastPass before they run out and trust me... they _will_ run out!"

"Is that where all these people are going?"

"Yup." They took a shortcut down a wheelchair ramp, passing the Little Mermaid attraction as they entered Pixar Place.

Once again, Kurt was completely in awe of the architecture. The area had a very modern look. Clean brick and black trim. But at the same time it looked as if they had stepped into a playchest. Everywhere Kurt looked there were giant colorful blocks, Scrabble pieces, monkeys in a barrel and even life sized walking, talking green army men. "This is _so cool_."

Once they received their FastPasses, (which couldn't be used until 4:15) Blaine brought him to another area of the park. Kurt didn't see anything that really looked as if it was a ride but they stopped in front of a giant umbrella where a female Cast Member in a blue suit greeted them.

"Hi! Are either of you interested in auditioning for the American Idol Experience today?"

Before Kurt could speak up, Blaine said, "yup. Both of us are, actually."

"Wonderful!" She gave them each a laminated sheet with song selections on it. "These are the songs that you can choose to sing but when you audition you can sing whatever you want."

"Blaine, I don't know..." Kurt began before Blaine cut him off.

"What? Kurt, we both know we can sing and since when have you been the type to pass up on a performance before a live audience?" Blaine raised his eyebrows as he said the last part.

Kurt gave in and the pair made there way inside. Twenty minutes later, they both emerged with "Vote for me" tags and huge grins.

"Ok, so I'm in the 1:00 show and you're in the 2:00." Blaine reiterated what another Cast Member had told him. "So what song did the producer tell you to sing?"

Kurt smirked a little. "I'm not telling. You'll have to wait and see."

Blaine bit his lip and smiled, tilting his head a little. "Fine, then I guess you have to wait to hear what I'll be singing too."

It was 12:00 now, so to waste some time, they started to head towards the Tower of Terror. Before they could make it all the way there though, they saw the little brown film truck heading their way again. It was being driven by a woman in a bright blue suit, red hair tucked into a matching blue snood, and glasses and in the passenger seat was a large younger man with clothes that looked comically small for him, curly hair, and black horn-rimmed glasses. They stopped the truck in front of the candy store and began to set up for a show.

Kurt looked at Blaine and shrugged and decided to take a seat on a bench next to a girl who appeared to be alone.

The director from earlier in the morning walked out from behind them, he took the girl's hand and said in a terribly fake accent, "Ciao, bella. How are you today?"

"Very good, Alberto," she said cheerfully, mimicking his Italian accent.

Then he addressed the audience that had formed a semi-circle around the group. "Hello all you beautiful people! I as you all know am the world famous Italian film director Alberto Dante!" The audience gave a tepid response except for the girl sitting next to them. "uh Paige,"

"Yes, sir" the woman in blue replied.

"I don't think these people know how they are supposed to react around a world famous film director."

She roused the crowd again, this time getting a bigger reaction from the crowd.

"How about I introduce my film crew?" He said "Paige?"

"Yes, sir" she said again, cheerfully, "Hi everyone! I'm Paige Turner, script girl for Mr. Dante for now but future screen goddess." She threw her hands up in the air as if her name was up in lights. "Remember, I'm not a wannabe, I'm a gonna be!"

Soon, the portly younger man got off of the truck and stood in the spot where Paige just left. "Hello everyone my name is Melvin Macheezmo. It is Italian it means 'macho cheese,' and I will be running the 'Speroni 5000'! There's nothing like a Speroni."

The girl sitting next to Blaine burst out into a fit of hysterical laughter. Clearly she was in on the joke that nobody else was in on.

"Ok we are going to be doing something called a pick-up," Alberto began when he was interrupted.

"Oh sir! I know what a pick-up is." He started to look at the girl but then Blaine notice him make eye contact with him. "Hey good lookin' what's cookin'? I lost my number, can I have yours?"

"Melvin! That is not what I mean by a pick-up. What I mean is we are going to be getting a sound pick-up from some of these guests."

The character named Melvin wasn't paying attention to Alberto. Instead he was looking at the girl sitting next to Blaine. He began mouthing, "_he's cute."_ to her. Out of the corner of Blaine's eye, he saw her shake her head in disbelief. Did he think Blaine was cute for himself or for the girl?

Kurt leaned over and whispered, "gay" in his ear.

_Crap._

To make matters more interesting, he was soon grabbed up to participate by Paige along with another man and a young child.

She asked the first man his name and then flirted a little with him. Then turned to Blaine and said to him, "And what is your name?"

"Blaine" he said confidently.

"Blaine... that's a very sexy, sexy name."

Kurt tried hard to stifle his laughter. Then he caught Melvin mouthing, "_Blaine, that's such a hot name," _to the girl again.

"Now Blaine where are you from?"

"Ohio."

"Ohio! Oooooh...hi!...ooooh. You are so cu- and what do you do in Ohio?"

"I'm a student."

"A student. Oh jeeze, how old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Ok good it's legal to flirt with you, then." The whole crowd was laughing along with Kurt. "So I see you're a singer! You're going to be in the show today. Will you sing us something?"

After a little resignation, Blaine gave in and started to sing a few bars of something.

_You make me  
__Feel like I'm livin' a  
__Teenage dream  
__The way you turn me on  
__I can't sleep  
__Let's run away and  
__Don't ever look back  
__Don't ever look-_

_I'mma get your heart racing  
__In my skintight jeans  
__Be your teenage dream tonight  
__Let you put your hands on me  
__In my skintight jeans  
__Be your teenage dream tonight._

Paige was pretending to fan herself. "Oh my, yes you are very good. And so sexy with your curly hair and your calf muscles. I just wanna touch 'em!" She leaned down and pressed a finger to the back of Blaine's calf, "BAM!" then the other, "BAM!" Kurt was relishing this entire moment. "Now is that what you'll be singing today?"

"Um...no actually my boyfriend and I are both competing but we're keeping our songs secret from each other until the performance." He pointed at Kurt while he said this.

Melvin looked at the girl and snapped his finger while he scrunched his face a little.

When the skit was over, Blaine and the other man had lost out to the young child but he did get to walk away with a "real fake gold plated" (as Paige had put it) trophy on a chain!

The little tan film truck left and the couple continued their walk towards the Tower of Terror when from behind them they heard a deep, yet female "woooah!" They stopped walking and a very pretty young woman with wavy red hair and a bright green dress inside a very old looking white, topless car was looking down at them. She looked like a cartoonized movie star. "Hewwo," she said in an interesting fake European accent of some sort. "Ohh you two are both _vewwy_ cute."

"Thanks." Blaine laughed, thinking about the experience he just walked out of.

"I am Mimi KaBoom! Dwamatic actwess!"

"Blaine. And this is my boyfriend Kurt."

"Bwaine?"

"No...Blaine," he joked, picking up on her impediment.

"Dat's what I said... Bwaine. You know, uhhh Bwaine. If you want to be famous in Howwywood, here in the year cuwwent year of 1942, you two should get girlfwiends," she said matter-of-factly.

The couple looked at each other funny.

"Yah, listen. I just bwoke up with uh...Cwark Gable... you know- and so if either of you needed a girlfwiend," she winked, "I am uhh fuwwy avaiwable."

Kurt laughed, "we'll think about it."

"Ok! Well, uhh I have to go. Uhh I'll be wooking for you waiter and we can talk more about the awwangements." She began to drive off, "Bye Bwaine! Bye Kurt!"

After all of the characters had left the street, Kurt looked at Blaine and said, "apparently we are extremely noticeable."

"Must be the pins." Kurt said, holding his out with fake pride.

"Nah, we're just damn good looking."

Without any further delays, the pair made their way to the large pink hotel where there were screams emanating from the doors that continued to open on the front of the building. Kurt clutched Blaine's arm.

Blaine flashed him an award winning smile. "This is gonna be totally awesome." They passed the wait time, "thirteen minutes! Sweet!" He turned to Kurt, "that actually means there's no wait."

"Greeeeat." Kurt said, between clenched teeth. "Even less time for my to drop to my peril.

"You will love it. And besides, I'm right here with you." Blaine held onto Kurt's arm, leaning in so their foreheads touched.

They followed the path of overgrown plants and mist into the lobby of the haunted hotel. Corralled into the library, the lights went dark with thunder and lightning. Kurt let out a squeak and tightened his grip on Blaine's arm. Blaine chuckled. Rod Serling appeared on the screen, and informed the victims of their impending doom. "_We invite you if you dare to step aboard because in tonight's episode, you are the star and this elevator travels directly to..."_

"_The twilight zone." _Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear which caused Kurt to shudder and then slap Blaine's arm.

The next room was the boiler room. It felt cold and it was dimly lit. There were pipes and furnaces all around them. When they came to the fork in the queue, Blaine led them straight ahead. A cast member dressed as a bell hop grouped them right away and after a brief safety spiel, they were ready to sit in their elevator. They were in the very front row and Kurt was about ready to pass out from the sheer nerves of it all. After buckling themselves in, Kurt clutched the bar to his right. Blaine, placed his hand on top of it and squeezed it to let him know it was going to be okay. The doors closed and immediately Kurt squealed.

"Not yet, I'll let you know." Blaine reassured him.

The elevator rose and they were greeted by the ghosts who are trapped in the haunted hotel, then they disappeared and a window appeared in the back, crashing into a hundred pieces. The doors closed again and again Kurt let out a small yelp.

"Not yet." Blaine said again.

The elevator left their current shaft and began to move forward through the 5th dimension. Past giant eyeballs and more crashing windows, numbers, ghostly images, heading straight for a starry wall which slowly began to diminish into a single bright white line. The line parted and the elevator travelled into a new, dark cell with a shake as the wheels passed over a steel grate.

"3...2...1"

Kurt squeezed harder on the handrail and Blaine squeezed his hand harder still. The elevator shot up high in the air, doors opening at the top and letting in a surprisingly blinding amount of light. Just as fast as it rose, it plummeted straight down several stories. Kurt thought it was over, but then the elevator shot back up again, pausing at the top then shuddering and plummeting again. Kurt was screaming at the top of his lungs. Blaine was emotionless. It shot up and down at least three more times and then finally came to a stop in front of a movie screen with Rod Serling's face bidding them farewell. The elevator slid backwards as more doors closed in front of the screen. The ride was over.

The doors opened and a Cast Member was already there, staring at them.

Kurt let out one final scream as Blaine giggled.

"And so...?" Blaine tried to coax an answer out of him as they stepped out of the elevator but Kurt was still stark white. Blaine held his breath.

Meanwhile, Kurt took one. "Totally awesome," he said with a rather large smile.

He exhaled loudly. "Ahh! See I knew you would love it!" He grabbed Kurt's hand and led him to the photo area. "Let's see how funny you look."

Kurt scoffed at this statement but had to laugh when he saw the photo. His eyes were wide with fear and he looked like he was screaming bloody murder. Blaine on the other hand had placed his pink sunglasses over his eyes and looked like he was just taking a stroll in Central Park. Kurt slapped Blaine's arm again.

"Ow!" He said beneath a laugh.

"I can't believe you would sit there undisturbed while your boyfriend is clearly in peril!" Kurt put his hand on his hip.

Blaine stared at the younger boy for a moment, his jaw dropped a little. "I'm sorry I can't take you seriously when you look like that. Do you have any idea how absolutely irresistible you look when you get angry?"

Kurt put his arm down, then grabbed Blaine's hand and led him through the exit, "flattery will get you everywhere."

"Woah, calm down there, sexy. Where do you think you're going?"

"Get your head out of the gutter. It's almost one. We need to get back to American Idol."

Blaine blushed thinking about his faux pas as they headed towards the theatre.

* * *

**So I always knew I was going to include some of the Citizens of Hollywood in this story. They are pretty much my favorite thing about Disney and I am actually very good friends with the performers because I used to work with them. Yes, that was supposed to be me sitting on the bench, yes the actor who plays Melvin has used my name in a skit (three times to date). Paige is a favorite of mine as well, as she is the first character I ever met of the CoH. Oh and yes...what they said during the skit is in their script! (the calf touching and all!)**

**Mimi is also one of my most favorite characters. When I first met her, I was annoyed by her character's accent but it grew on me immediately. She is probably the funniest woman I know right now. This is also something she would totally do.**

**I'd love to hear in your reviews if you yourself have ever encountered this hilarious troupe of actors!**


	6. Idols

**Whew! This is the longest of my chapters so far... so much for squeezing one day into a chapter! I still think there's going to be two more chapters just with this day alone. **

**Once again I have to thank each and every one of you who have reviewed! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I think it might even be better than the others as it's the most accurate and descriptive. There may be some truth to names in this...ohhhh authenticity :)**

**I do not own Glee...I am one day closer to owning Disney (I'm closer...never said it could happen haha)**

**Edit: HAI! HAI GUYS! It has been revealed by Darren Criss himself that Blaine's last name is Anderson. So I changed it from Masterson to Anderson (gosh I was SO close!)**

**

* * *

**

The 1:00 show was about ready to begin and Kurt waited anxiously backstage with Blaine in the greenroom. Kurt technically wasn't allowed to be there until a quarter to 2:00, but Blaine had convinced the Cast Member outside to let him come in since he had never been to Disney before and they had no other friends or family that he could hang out with.

They could hear the audience being revved up by a male cast member named Ali. _I wonder how many times someone's called him 'Prince Ali',_ Kurt thought. Although his appearance didn't really warrant the name. He was a short, cheerful looking man of average weight but he sure was spunky. He was walking the audience through how to vote for their favorite performer. Then they heard him say, "Everyone say 'bye, Ali!' (Bye Ali) See you later, Ali! (See you later, Ali) You look hot in those jeans, Ali! (laughter) I'm just kidding! Enjoy the show!"

Ali ran backstage as the lights in the audience dimmed. Blaine was now being ushered to stage right along with two other contestants, an older man named David Kassenbaum from Tennessee and a girl named Jessica Cortanelli from New Jersey. Jessica looked like a mini Snookie and she also oozed confidence, no, more like cockiness. Still, Blaine wasn't the least bit nervous especially since he had discovered he was in the third slot.

A video of Ryan Seacrest played for the audience and at the very end he said, "This... is the American Idol Experience," followed by the iconic American Idol theme song. The three performers' names appeared on the screen followed by screams from the crowd for each performer, probably from their respective families since Blaine had the least enthusiastic response from the crowd. However, his only support was right behind him in the wings clapping along as loudly as he was allowed.

The host of the show came out. He was a tall, skinny man not unlike Ryan Seacrest. He introduced himself to the crowd as Greg, then told them the basics of what everyone was about to see, climaxing with the result. A dream ticket to the front of the line at any real life American Idol audition. "That's gotta be the best FastPass I've ever heard of!" he quipped. The audience laughed. "Let's meet our performers! Blaine Anderson, Jessica Cortanelli and David Kassenbaum!"

The three contestants walked out and were all greeted with applause from the audience. They were only there for a moment though when the host prompted them to leave the stage again. "We'll hear from them in a few moments but first let's meet our judges!" Three judges walked out to take their seats. The first was a large black man named Rainey, the second was a petite, perky blonde named Angela, and the third was an attractive grey haired man named Philip. After the judges were introduced, David was called back out to the stage. Greg asked him who his favorite American Idol was and David said his favorite was probably Carrie Underwood. Soon a clearly pre-recorded video of Carrie Underwood played to get David ready for his performance. Then Greg sent David to center stage as he said, "singing _Achy Breaky Heart_, here's David Kassenbaum.

Blaine was sitting with Kurt in the greenroom listening to David perform. He was pretty good but his vocals said he was clearly nervous. A little shaky at times but if he got over his nerves he would have been extremely good. The audience applauded as the song ended and David was prompted by Greg to face the judges.

Rainey spoke up first, "Hey man," he began, "you were real good! I think if you just concentrated more on the lyrics though and less on the people watching you, you would have done a much better job but still overall you have some really great vocals in there. If we see you again tonight for the finale, work on your breathing and you could be a real winner." The audience applauded.

Angela spoke up next. She started off with the cutest little laugh then said, "well aren't you adorable! You came out with this rough ol' cowboy look goin' on and you came out here and sang your achy breaky heart out!" she giggled again, "I do agree with Rainey though and think you need to work on your breathing but otherwise it was a stellar job."

Finally it was Phillip's turn. The "Simon" of the group. He took a deep breath. "Well David you know I really have only one thing to say and that's, I wish my achy breaky heart had just blown up to kill this man because that was just dreadful." The audience boo'd but David knew it was all in good fun and took the critique anyway, leaving the stage.

Jessica was next. She gave Blaine a fake smile and left the room, prepared to take the stage. Kurt called out, "good luck!" as she left but she didn't acknowledge it. She didn't even say anything to David as they passed each other to congratulate him on his performance. "What a bitch," Kurt said when she was gone.

David came back into the room and Blaine got up and gave him a hearty handshake and a pat on the back. "Good job, man. It takes guts to get up there like that."

"Thanks" he said, "I don't even care how this turns out as long as you or I beat that Jessica girl. I'm only doing this because my family pushed me to, anyway. Technically, I can't even use the ticket because I'm too old."

Blaine laughed. "Just as long as you're having fun."

Out on the stage, Greg was talking to Jessica about her day so far, filling the audience in to the fact that she had had a camera crew following her around that day. "What did that feel like?"

"Oh well, it was so much fun getting all the attention. But it wasn't my first time having a camera crew follow me around. I'm actually a Miss Teen NJ..."

"Oh great. Even better. She's a pageant bitch." Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"That's the worst kind of bitch." Blaine responded half-seriously.

They rolled the clip of her from being followed earlier in the day. "My name is Jessica Cortanelli and I'm 19 years old. I was Miss Teen NJ last year. I'd like to thank my mom and my daddy and of course my boyfriend Tony. Love you guys." The video ended with Jessica blowing a kiss in slow-motion.

"Singing _Part of Your World_ here is Jessica Cortanelli."

The audience gave a less enthusiastic response than for David except for one pocket of people house left. Clearly her family. But the rest of the audience wasn't stupid, they could tell she was full of herself.

She began singing and immediately Blaine made a face as if he smelled something rotten. He tried to tell himself to be a good sport but her voice just was not as good as he was hoping she would be for her sake. Her voice was tinny, nasally, it didn't have any color to it. Basically it was just annoying.

When she finished singing she received a loud amount of applause from her family again and a decent, polite amount from the rest of the audience. Then Greg had her face the judges.

Again, Rainey was the first to speak up, "Hmm, well girl I gotta say it was just alright for me. There's something about the quality of your voice that I just was not feeling. You hit the notes perfectly but you didn't really give any life to the lyrics."

Jessica was chewing on the inside of her mouth. She was _not_ happy.

Angela spoke next. She didn't even start off nearly as cheerful as she did with David. "I'm sorry Jessica, I have to agree with Rainey here. You are a beautiful, beautiful young woman and I'm sure you make a great Miss Teen NJ but your voice was just a little off. I also agree that there was really no emotion while you were singing. If you train a little more, though I am sure that you will be a great singer. You are still young and there is always room for improvement."

Jessica still did not look happy. Finally it was Phillip's turn.

"Jessica I just have one question for you? Was your talent singing for Miss Teen NJ?"

"Yes, it was." She said sharply.

"Well then those other girls must have just been plain awful if you won the title."

Again the audience boo'd. Jessica didn't seem to take the criticism as a joke like Phillip's comments are meant to be. Maybe because there was some truth in there?"

Finally it was Blaine's turn to sing. He got up from the couch where he was sitting holding hands with Kurt, then made his way stage right. Kurt followed, deciding he would watch from the wings and before Blaine made his way onto the stage, Kurt gave his hand a supportive squeeze. Blaine smiled back and sauntered out onto the stage, waving politely at the audience.

Greg gesticulated to one of the round stools sitting to the right. "So Blaine, who did you bring with you today?"

Kurt gasped a little. Was he going to admit he was there with his boyfriend in front of the audience? It was very risky considering the smorgasbord of people who were sure to be in the audience. You never could tell how many of them were approving of his sexuality.

"I'm here with my boyfriend." he said easily.

Greg spoke up again, "but he's not in the audience, correct?"

"Correct, he's actually right backstage in the wings waiting to hear me sing because he's going to be in the 2:00 show."

"Well that's ok, Blaine. Because believe it or not, you have a few more fans here than you think." Greg pointed at the monitor where a video began to play. It was the audience from when they were outside waiting for the show to begin, "We love you Blaine! Woooh!" then they began chanting his name, "Blaine! Blaine! Blaine! Blaine! Blaine!" The camera went around the crowd, weaving in and out of people pumping their fists in excitement for the boy that they clearly didn't know. Then finally, the camera ended on a little girl who probably wasn't any older than five. "Blaine, you're my American Idol." she said, then like Jessica, (only so much cuter) she blew a kiss at the camera which was shot in slow-motion.

Blaine put his hand to his heart, clutching it as a sign of appreciation. He was then prompted to take center stage like the other performers.

"Singing _Kiss From a Rose,_ here's Blaine Anderson!"

The music started, moody and romantic-like. Then Blaine opened his mouth to sing.

_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.  
__You became the light on the dark side of me.  
__Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill._

_But did you know,  
__That when it snows,  
__My eyes become large and  
__The light that you shine can be seen._

He glanced quickly to the wings stage right at Kurt who was standing, clutching the fabric on the front of his shirt. He winked, then powerfully dove into the chorus.

_Baby,  
__I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
__Ooh, t__he more I get of you,  
__The stranger it feels, yeah.  
__And now that your rose is in bloom.  
__A light hits the gloom on the gray._

_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
__Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.  
__But did you know,  
__That when it snows,  
__My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

_Baby,  
__I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
__Ooh, the more I get of you  
__The stranger it feels, yeah  
__Now that your rose is in bloom,  
__A light hits the gloom on the gray._

_Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray  
__Ooh, the more I get of you  
__The stranger it feels, yeah  
__And now that your rose is in bloom  
__A light hits the gloom on the gray_

_Now that your rose is in bloom,  
__A light hits the gloom on the gray._

The song ended and the crowd erupted into a massive amount of applause. Most of the audience was even standing. Kurt couldn't control his excitement, clapping a mile a minute. He only wished he could see what Jessica's reaction was.

Once again, Greg turned the contestant towards the judges. As expected, Rainey spoke up first. "Wooh! Man you have some _pipes!_ Best performance. Hands down. I have nothing else to say! Bravo!"

Angela was fanning herself then finally she spoke up, "Blaine... every single woman in this room has just melted into a puddle." The audience laughed, "I mean really! Was that not amazing or what?" Again the audience erupted into applause. "Look at me! I'm shaking! Wonderful job, Blaine. Really."

Phillip was again the last to speak but instead of addressing Blaine, he turned his head backstage left and called out, "do we have a mop and bucket back there? No?" Then turned back to Blaine and said, "Well that's ok because you just wiped the floor with the competition." The audience roared again as Blaine gave them all a modest smile and a wave of appreciation.

Greg called the other two contestants out onto the stage to join Blaine as he asked the audience to vote for their favorite contestant with the buttons on their armrest. After the voting was over, there was a kitschy dance break where a pre-recorded video of Jordan Sparks prompted the audience to get up and join in to sing and dance. When that was all over, a Cast Member brought out the envelope with the results.

Greg went through everything seen in the real American Idol results show. He said everything as straight as possible that it was pretty comical when he repeated what the judges had said. "David, you sang _Achy Breaky Heart. _Rainey said 'you were real good. But you need to work a little more on your breathing.' Angela said, 'you came out with this rough ol' cowboy look goin' on and you came out here and sang your achy breaky heart out.' But she agreed with Rainey that you needed to work on your breathing. Phillip said, 'he wished his heart would have blown up and killed this man.'" He prompted the audience to boo again. Then he went over to Jessica, "Jessica, you sang _Part of Your World._ Rainey said 'you hit the notes perfectly, but you didn't really give any life to the lyrics.' Angela said, 'you're a beautiful, beautiful young woman. But that you should continue to train and you are sure to become a great singer.' Phillip said, 'the other girls at Miss Teen NJ must have been really awful if you won.'" Again the audience boo'd. Finally he joined Blaine. "Blaine, you sang _Kiss From a Rose._ Rainey said, 'Woah man you've got some pipes. I have nothing else to say. Bravo.' Angela said, while fanning herself I might add," he held up a finger to prove a point, "'every single woman in this room has just melted into a puddle.' Phillip said, 'you wiped the floor with the competition.'" There was a pause as Greg opened up the envelope. "The audience has voted. And the person moving on to tonight's finale is... Blaine Anderson!"

The audience cheered loudly as Blaine humbly accepted the win. The three judges got up from their seats and began to congratulate the three contestants. Blaine overheard Phillip tell Jessica that he was only acting and that she really was not _that_ awful. Which made her feel a little better but Blaine could still see that she was upset. He went over and gave her a hug but didn't say anything to her. She smiled and began to clap with the rest of the audience along with David, who had given Blaine a pat on the back to congratulate him.

When the show was over, he went backstage where Kurt was waiting for him. Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriends waist, leaning his head against his chest. "Amazing as always," he said, looking up to meet the older boy's eyes.

Blaine kissed him on the head. "Now it's your turn to kick some butt."

"I don't think I'm going to do nearly as well as you. The song selections kind of sucked. But I still think I managed to pick a pretty good song. Plus I don't have your sex appeal."

"What are you talking about? You're plenty sexy!" Blaine said in disbelief.

"Yeah... to you!"

Blaine could hear some commotion to his left. He took a peek outside the stage doors and saw a crowd of about 20 people waiting. His curiosity brought him outside where he was greeted by applause. He smiled a huge grin at the sight, clearly happy for the support. Then a little girl walked up and tugged on his pants to get his attention. Blaine bent down to talk to the little girl. "You were my favorite." She said in a tiny voice. "I told my mom and dad we have to come back so we can vote for you to win in the finale. I told them you look like Prince Eric."

"That's so sweet of you! What's your name?"

"Lucy." The little girl was so endearing.

Blaine gave the little girl a kiss on her hand. He did look a lot like a prince the way he was kneeling. He even had one hand behind his back. This put the biggest, brightest smile on her face. "Thank you for the support Lucy. I hope I get to see you again after the show." He winked at her as she flashed another smile, running to her mom's arms. She was absolutely smitten.

"Thank you, Blaine," the mother said. "You really were fantastic. We all hope you win tonight."

"Aw thanks guys. I just hope my boyfriend puts up a good fight. I have a feeling we'll be singing together in the finale."

"Mommy, can we go back inside and vote for his boyfriend so he gets to the finale too?"

"Sure we can!"

Kurt was amazed. The way the term 'boyfriend' was used as if it was an accepted term everywhere. Nobody winced at its usage. Nobody thought twice about the fact that two guyss were together romantically. It was utterly heartwarming. The family and the others in the crowd waved goodbye, all seeming to be headed back around to get into the next show to give their support to Kurt.

* * *

For Kurt's performance, he would be singing against two other girls. This time however, they were a lot more humble than Jessica. Their names were Carly Shauss and Rebecca Stanton and they were best friends from Colorado. They really took a liking to Kurt, telling him how he reminded them of Pinocchio. Kurt actually didn't mind the comparison because in a way, he did always consider himself to be a little bit like the little wooden boy. The show started in the exact same way. Ali still revved up the crowd, Greg was still the host, and the judges were still Rainey, Angela, and Phillip. The order of performers would be Rebecca, then Carly, then Kurt.

When Rebecca was interviewed, she too was asked who her favorite performer was and again it was Carrie Underwood. The same exact video that played for David was now playing for Rebecca. As expected, Rebecca sang _All-American Girl._ Kurt thought she was ok, but a little pitchy.

The judges all seemed to agree with Kurt.

Carly was the next performer and again, there was a video interview of her thanking her friends and family for their support. She sang _Our Song. _She was better than her friend on pitch, but she didn't really connect with the song.

Again, the judges agreed with Kurt.

Finally, it was his turn to sing. Blaine followed him to the wings and stood in the same spot Kurt did during his performance. He gave him an encouraging hug before Kurt stepped out onto the massive set. The screams for him were louder than Blaine's were initially because now he had a group of about 20 people cheering him on. That felt good to have support out in the crowd.

"So Kurt," Greg began. "We just saw your boyfriend, Blaine in the last show and we know he's going onto the finale. Any chance you're going to be joining him?"

"Well, I sure hope so!" he said, flashing a smile.

"Well just so you know, there's a few hundred people who also think you could be going to the finale." Greg was so cheesy. Kurt knew what was coming but he still welcomed it like a fresh surprise. "We love you Kurt! Wooooh!" The video began, then "Kurt! Kurt! Kurt! Kurt! Kurt!" Finally, a little girl...wait...it was Lucy! Lucy was front and center in a close-up saying ever-so sweetly, "Kurt you're my American Idol" once again, blowing the slow-motion kiss. Kurt scanned the audience for Lucy and managed to spot her, waving, in the back. He blew a kiss back to her.

He took center stage as Greg introduced him, "Singing _Your Song_ here is Kurt Hummel!"

The music began, soft and melodic, then Kurt began to sing... an octave up.

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
__I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
__I don't have much money but boy if I did  
__I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

Blaine stood, hanging onto every one of the words Kurt was singing. Every note was pitch... perfect. And Blaine could tell he was pouring his entire heart and soul into it.

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
__Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show  
__I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
__My gift is my song and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
__It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
__I hope you don't mind  
__I hope you don't mind  
__that I put down in words  
__How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
__You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
__Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

Kurt looked into the wings and caught Blaine's gaze.

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
__It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
__I hope you don't mind  
__I hope you don't mind  
__That I put down in words  
__How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_I hope you don't mind  
__I hope you don't mind  
__That I put down in words  
__How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

The song ended and again the crowd erupted into thunderous applause. As if trained, Kurt turned to the judges to hear what they thought of the boy who stood in front of them. He was most frightened of Phillip.

Rainey spoke up first. "Man I did _not_ expect that to come out of you! You can _sing!_ I was a little worried when you started singing it an octave up but you _nailed_ it man. Really."

Kurt smiled in gratitude and turned to Angela. She was wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "You made me cry...you actually made me cry." She turned her attention to the audience, composing herself, "Do you all understand what you just saw? I have never in my life heard a male sing like you do. Amazing. Simply amazing."

He held his breath waiting for Phillip to speak up, clenching his teeth, wincing a little then finally, "In the two years this attraction has been here, I have never once felt the need to do this." He stood up out of his chair and started to clap for Kurt. The rest of the audience joined in, several more standing up. "That really was quite incredible. You are a very talented young man. And I could tell there was so much emotion in every word you were singing. Well done."

Kurt was beaming. The two girls joined him on stage, Carly took Kurt's hand and swung it in support.

The audience voted and after the corny Jordan Sparks video, the Cast Member came out with the envelope. Greg began the recaps. "Rebecca, you sang _All-American Girl._ Rainey said, 'good job but a little pitchy. Keep practicing.' Angela said, 'you're so cute. You seemed nervous and if you had the proper breath support, you may have been able to solve the pitch issues." Phillip said, "I hope your friend sings better." The audience boo'd. Greg continued to Carly. "Carly, you sang _Our Song._ Rainey said, you had the pitch but you really didn't connect with the song.' Angela said, 'darlin' you are adorable. Think of something to help you connect on an emotional level with the song if we happen to see you come back tonight.' Phillip said, "Well...we're 0 for 2.'" The audience boo'd again. "Kurt, you sang _Your Song_...not to be confused with _Our Song_." The audience laughed. "Rainey said, 'I did not expect that to come out of you. You can sing.' Angela said, 'you made me cry...you actually made me cry." The audience laughed again. "Phillip said, 'In the two years this attraction has been here, I have never once felt the need to do this.' and then he stood up and clapped for you.'" Greg paused dramatically again before opening up the envelope. "The audience voted. And the person moving on to tonight's finale is... Kurt Hummel!"

The audience erupted into applause again and the two girls flung their arms around Kurt's neck. "You were both great. Really." Kurt was absolutely sincere.

"Kurt, we're coming back to vote for you tonight!" Carly said.

"You say that now... wait until you hear my boyfriend sing!" He said, returning the hugs.

"Well then we'll just have to split our vote." Rebecca conceded with a smile.

"I can deal with that," he said, smiling at them.

After the crowd emptied, Kurt met up with Blaine who kissed him sweetly on the cheek. "Great job, baby. The song was perfect."

They left the theatre to see an even larger crowd than before, with little Lucy at the front. Kurt knelt down and opened up his arms to give her a hug. She ran towards him, giving him a huge hug, then kissed him on his cheek. Kurt was stunned in his tracks. "You were _wonderful_!" She said, her eyes wide.

"You are absolutely precious, you know that?" Kurt looked up at her mother who was beaming down at them.

"I'm afraid she might still be voting for Blaine, though. She seems to have developed a rather large crush on him."

Blaine bent down and kissed her hand again. Which made her blush and run back to her mother.

Kurt spoke up, "that's alright. I have a pretty big crush on him too." He looked over at his boyfriend and gazed adoringly into his eyes.

"We'll see you guys tonight! Break legs! We're going to be telling everyone we see today to vote for Blaine or Kurt!"

"Thank you. You are all too kind!" Blaine said appreciatively. The family turned away, little Lucy in her mother's arms, waving goodbye to the couple. "Bye Lucy!" He blew her a kiss. She smiled and continued to wave.

The pair sighed, then looked at each other and smiled. Then Blaine spoke up. "Food time?"

Kurt nodded excessively. "Food time!"

* * *

**Yay! Blaine and Kurt are finally going to eat food! It's only been two days haha. Apparently they aren't actually human lol. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Reviews = love :)**


	7. More Surprises

**This is one of my shortest chapters so far but it just felt right ending it where I did...this is NOT where I was planning on taking this story, but it just sort of came to my fingers as I was typing it out. I hope you enjoy it because it's a much different feeling than the rest of the story so far.**

**Don't own Glee, don't own Disney...blah blah blah**

**

* * *

**

It was nearly 3:00 when they left the theatre and they could hear the Citizens of Hollywood introducing the parade which would be going down Hollywood Boulevard in about five minutes. Truthfully, Blaine would have loved for Kurt to see it but considering they hadn't eaten anything in two days and were functioning off of sheer adrenaline, he thought it better to get something to eat instead.

They turned to the right towards the Indiana Jones attraction and kept walking until they reached a rusty looking restaurant called Backlot Express. It looked like it was based off of a prop storage area as there were props everywhere. It was filled with plaster vases, and an old car, and paint cans, ladders, crates, you name it.

"This place is one of my best kept secrets in this park." Blaine said as they waited in line to be served. "They have great food, like sandwiches and hot dogs but the _best_ part of this place is that the soda fountain isn't behind the counter like you'll see in most other restaurants here. Which means free refills!"

Kurt looked at Blaine incredulously, "you are such a dork."

Blaine ignored him with a smile as they stepped up to order. "Ok what do you want?" he turned to Kurt who was studying the menu.

"I'll have the Grilled Vegetable Sandwich." Kurt told the Cast Member. She plugged the order into her touch screen and looked at Blaine for his order.

Blaine looked at the description on the menu: _Toasted roll, mushrooms, red peppers, zucchini, tomato, watercress, and cheese. _"Ooh, that sounds good I'll get that too, please."

The Cast Member plugged in another order. "Is that it?"

Blaine nodded politely with a smile as she tallied the cost which came out to almost $20. Kurt couldn't believe how two sandwiches could cost so much. When Blaine saw Kurt's bewildered expression, he leaned over and whispered "_freeeee refillssss!"_ which Kurt had to chuckle at.

The pair grabbed their lunch and found a quiet table in the back corner. It was a great time to go to lunch because everyone was out watching the parade and only a few other people had the same idea as Kurt and Blaine. The restaurant was relatively empty especially the area in which they sat. The boys sat silently as they ate their food. Then Blaine spoke up. "How's your sandwich?"

"Delicious." Kurt answered between bites. "How's yours?"

"Delicious as well." He smiled, his cheeks full of sandwich. Then he swallowed and took a sip of his soda. "How are you enjoying the trip so far?"

"Do you even have to ask? Blaine, you have exceeded my expectations." he said with excitement. "My dad always wanted to take my mom and I to Disney when I was younger but we just couldn't afford it. And then when my mom died," he let his sentence hang there for a minute, "well... I just don't think he could stand to come here without my mom." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands over the table and started to caress them with his thumbs. "But who knows? I mean, he's really happy now with Carole. Maybe the five of us can come down together some time."

Blaine retracted his hands quickly as a reflex. "The five of us?"

"Well yeah. My dad, my mom, Finn, me a-and you, of course." Kurt looked confused that Blaine had had such a reaction to the previous statement.

"I know that, silly." He put his hands back on top of Kurt's. "It's just nice to hear you include me with your family." He picked up Kurt's hands and planted a kiss on them.

Kurt blushed a little. It did sound nice, didn't it. The pair gazed at each other for what seemed like hours. Kurt always got lost in Blaine's green and brown speckled eyes. They were like deep pools that he wished he could dive into and spend all of eternity in. He was pulled out of his reverie though when his pocket started to vibrate and sing. He jumped as he fished in his pocket for his cell. He smiled when he read the name on the front. "Cedes!" He said jovially, as he answered the call.

He was greeted with the same amount of joy. "Girl! Finn just told me that Blaine took you to Disney World!"

He laughed at his friend on the other line, "Cedes, I totally forgot to tell you, I'm so sorry."

She cut him off, "Don't worry about it! In fact... we just got here ourselves!"

Kurt was speechless for a moment but soon found his voice, "We? Y-you just said we..."

Kurt heard her laugh on the other line as he mouthed to Blaine, _Mercedes is here. _Blaine dropped his jaw a little as his eyes grew wider.

_That's awesome!,_ he mouthed back.

Kurt quickly put his phone on speakerphone.

Mercedes continued, "Yeah all of New Directions is here! I guess Finn didn't tell you anything either. I understand though since we go to different schools now. But yeah, we've actually been saving up to come down for the past few months. We're performing in Epcot tomorrow!"

"That's so cool, Mercedes! We'll have to come and see you perform."

"Definitely! I can't believe how this worked out." There was a pause, "So... have you and Blaine done anythi-" Kurt scrambled for his phone as the blood left his face, causing him to go pale as a ghost. He fumbled with the keypad as he turned the speakerphone back off and put the phone back to his ear. Took a breath, and composed himself as if nothing had just happened.

Blaine however was crying he was laughing so hard. "Uh, Cedes," he said quickly, "I'll talk to you later, ok? See ya tomorrow." He hung up before she had a chance to say goodbye, then leaned over and smacked his boyfriend's arm. "What is wrong with you!" he said jokingly.

"I'm sorry. Your reaction was priceless," Blaine said catching his breath, wiping his leaking eyes on a napkin.

"Did you know they were coming down this week?" Kurt said, a little angry.

"Baby, I _swear_ I had no idea."

Kurt trusted him. What else would be his motivation to plan a trip around a New Directions trip to Disney?

His phone rang again. "What, Mercedes?" he said, kind of annoyed.

She spoke slowly and gravely, "there's something else I wanted to tell you..." Kurt waited as she sat silent for a moment, trying to gather up enough courage to say what she wanted, then finally the words hit Kurt's ears. His fingers went numb as he dropped the phone on the table, his face went pale.

Blaine stopped laughing, "what is it, baby?"

Kurt's lips quivered as his breathing became sporadic. "Karofsky...joined glee club."

* * *

**So what did you think? Honestly, my head is still buzzing because this is such a jarring chapter. I wanted to take them out of the 'happy-happy-Disney-we're-so-happy-and-in-love-and-everything-is-perfect-because-we're-in-love-and-in-Disney-and-we're-happy' world haha. And I am going to immediately start on the next chapter before I forget where I was going with it but I have everything for the next chapter (story-wise) figured out. **

**Reviews make me happy :)**


	8. Idol Finale

**Phew! This was a long'on after such a short'on. I loved reading all of your reactions to the Karofsky thing last chapter, I can't wait to hear your thoughts on what happens in this one. Again, I cannot thank you enough for the reviews, they truly mean the world to me :)**

**Don't own Glee or Disney...booo**

**

* * *

**

"Karofsky...joined glee club." Kurt said in a daze. His mind couldn't focus. He thought he was going to pass out. Blaine jumped out of his chair so quickly that he kicked it over. He joined his boyfriend's side and immediately placed his hand on his back to comfort him. Kurt was so numb he didn't even notice.

"Kurt? Kurt! Kurt are you there?" the phone was squeaking with Mercedes' voice as Blaine reached out to take it.

"Mercedes, it's Blaine. What do you mean Karofsky joined glee club?"

Mercedes took a deep breath. "Two weeks ago Lauren Zizes broke her collarbone running after Puck. We needed a replacement and...and Karofsky walked in a few days later and said he was joining."

Blaine spoke up, his voice colored with anger, "Why did you let him? After everything he put Kurt through. Why didn't anyone tell him no!"

"We tried, Blaine! You should have seen Finn. He was fuming. He lunged at Karofsky, nearly pummeling him to the ground. It took Puck, Sam, and Mike all their strength to get them apart. Then Mr. Schue came in with Principal Figgins. It was such a load of bullshit. Figgins said that if we wanted to keep the glee club going, we needed to welcome new members and that this seemed like a good outlet for Karofsky."

"But Figgins wasn't even _there_ when Karofsky was nearly expelled! He doesn't even know what happened, what torture he put Kurt through!" He glanced at Kurt who still sat shell-shocked.

"I know, and we tried to tell him that but Blaine, they were going to shut down glee club!" Blaine wanted so badly to yell at the phone, to tell Mercedes how selfish they all were for allowing that brute in just to save their club but he sat silent. Then Mercedes continued, "anyway, Karofsky's been getting slushied just like the rest of us. Even before he joined glee club. He's...he's gay, Blaine. Did you know that? He came out the week before he joined and has been getting shit for it all month." Blaine let the statement roll over him. He did know that Karofsky was a closet case. But he never expected him to come out so soon. "and to be honest, he's been rather...sedate ever since."

"It still doesn't excuse you from waiting until the _last minute_ to tell Kurt. You're supposed to be his _best friend_, Mercedes." Blaine was seething and could tell he had struck a nerve when he said that because he heard her choke a little, then sit silent.

"You're right," she finally said in a whisper. "Can...can I talk to him?"

Blaine held the phone out to Kurt slowly. "She wants to talk to you," he said, trying to sound as calm and caring as possible.

Robotically, Kurt took the phone from Blaine's hands. Mercedes could hear the device exchange hands and when she sensed it was back at Kurt's ear she said, "Kurt I-"

The phone went dead as Kurt hit the _End Call_ button, then he collapsed into a heap as his emotions finally hit him. Blaine wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's body, laying his head on his back as Kurt's entire self jerked in convulsions due to his crying.

"Kurt look at me," he cajoled, sitting up again. He waited patiently as Kurt lifted his head from his arms on the table, wiping his face with his hands. "_You_ are _so much stronger_ than Karofsky." Kurt flinched hearing the name again, "I will _never_ let anything happen to you. For as long as I live." Blaine reached up and grabbed Kurt's face with both of his hands. Kurt let more tears escape his eyes as Blaine wiped them away with his thumbs. He scooted Kurt over in his chair as he shared it with him, then pulled his head into his chest and sat there rocking him as he let Kurt pour out the rest of his emotions.

It felt like hours as they sat there like this, not caring who saw them. Then the parade loudly passed by cheerfully, reminding the two that they were still in Disney World. Kurt sat up and stared back at Blaine's caring eyes. "Thank you." he said softly, catching his breath. Blaine leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"Come on." Blaine got to his feet, holding Kurt's hand.

Kurt didn't want to get up yet. "Where are we going?"

"To go cheer you up." Blaine smiled carefully, but in the back of his head he knew this would help to get his mind off of things.

Slowly Kurt got to his feet and let Blaine lead him out the door. The couple walked up the stairs and into the warm Florida sun, navigating through families that had just dispersed from watching the parade. They walked past American Idol, past the giant blue sorcerer's hat, taking a turn to the right so that they were headed towards Sunset Boulevard. Kurt saw the giant pink building again and gave Blaine a look which said, _yes I said I loved the ride but I think once is enough today,_ before they stopped in front of a theatre entrance.

Kurt's eyes wandered onto the poster in front of him: _Theatre of the Stars presents: Beauty and the Beast._ Instantly he understood and a smile grew on his face. The pair entered the theatre hand in hand and grabbed a seat on a bench near the front. They waited for the show to start for about twenty minutes but Blaine could still sense some trepidation in the way Kurt was sitting nervously. This was not good. Kurt had left McKinley to get away from the fear and yet the fear was back in what was meant to be an otherwise happy setting. Blaine leaned in and cooed, "don't think about it," then squeezed his hand.

The stage came to life as the prologue was acted out by a few performers and a tapestry. It was different, Kurt thought, but so far he didn't hate it. Belle had an amazing singing voice, as did Gaston but that was the only live singing that Kurt could tell was real. He found it rather annoying, but understood either way. The show was cute, considering there were giant manifestations of the cartoon characters he had grown to love running around onstage. At one point, he was nervous that Mrs. Potts would topple over, exposing the feet of the performer that nobody was meant to see. He laughed to himself at the thought of this, though, picturing two tiny legs struggling to get back up. Blaine was happy to see that Kurt was enjoying the show and that he appeared to have completely wiped the memory of the phone call out of his mind.

When the show was over, Blaine asked Kurt what he thought. "Well," Kurt began, "it was a little cheesy and clearly nothing like the Broadway production but it wasn't half bad."

"Yeah, I'm glad you agree it was cheesy. I knew it would cheer you up." There was a bit of an awkward silence as Kurt was reminded of why he needed cheering up in the first place. "Shit, I'm sorry, Kurt," he began but was cut off.

"No, it's ok. I'm not going to let it bother me." Blaine squeezed his hand again, proud of the younger boy's courage.

"Hey it's 5:00. We can use our FastPasses for Toy Story Mania, now," he said, as they left the theatre.

"Lead the way!"

* * *

Kurt was in awe of the queue for the attraction. As soon as they stepped inside the doors, it felt as if they were shrunken down to toy size. The walls had white bead-board panelling and a cloudy, blue wallpaper. It was meant to look just like Andy's room. Turning the corner, he saw larger than life-sized decks of cards, crayons, and board games. The Disney Imagineers had outdone themselves. To his left, there was a giant Lincoln Log house which held bins filled with yellow 3D glasses. Blaine grabbed two for the pair of them as they continued on through the rest of the line, bypassing two hours worth of people waiting in the standby line. "Wow, this ride must really be worth it to wait in a line like that." Kurt said, nodding his head in the direction of the winding group of people.

"It is!" Blaine assured, as they walked up a flight of steps, now entering what looked like a carnival. The walls were now painted with red and yellow stripes and a canopy of the same colors hung above them. They entered a small hallway with plexiglass windows and Kurt could get a glimpse of what the ride was going to be like. He saw white cars with red seats, spinning wildly around with genuinely happy looking families seated two by two, back to back and what looked like mini colorful cannons in front of them. He honestly had no idea what he was getting himself into but it looked like it was going to be a lot of fun. When they made it to the bottom of the stairs, a Cast Member in a red, yellow, and blue costume grouped them into a row, where they soon got into their car. Blaine pulled his lap bar down followed by his 3D glasses and motioned for Kurt to do the same. Another Cast Member came by to check that they were fastened in and she gave a thumbs up to let someone know it was okay to start the ride.

The car whizzed by, spinning in circles, causing the pair to slide into one another until they stopped in front of a giant video screen. Jessie and Woody prompted the pair to take a practice round with their cannons. Kurt saw Blaine tugging at a ball on a string out of the back end of the cannon, his eyes concentrating hard on the targets. The sight caused Kurt to laugh uncontrollably.

"What?" Blaine said, still not removing his gaze.

"This looks really dirty." Kurt said, amid giggles.

"Just wait until the end," he replied as the car spun wildly again to their first game. It got a little competitive between the two as they threw eggs at targets, then spun to the next game where they shot darts at balloons, then the next game where they threw baseballs at plates and then tossed rings at little green aliens. It wasn't until the last game that Kurt understood what Blaine had meant, for in the final round they were prompted to tug on the ball as fast as they could to rack up as many points as possible. They beat the balls like mad and Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the image of the two of them leaning forward, tugging as fast as they possibly could go. When the round ended, they collapsed back into their seats, their hands and arms aching.

"Clearly, this ride was designed by gay men," Kurt joked. They looked at their scores. Blaine had beaten him but not by much.

"Hey, not bad for a first timer!" he complimented then added, "You _sure_ I'm your first boyfriend?"

Kurt looked incredulous. "I cannot believe you just said that!" he laughed.

Blaine gave him a peck on his cheek, "seriously you are so cute when you get offended." He checked his watch. "Ok, it's 5:30 now. We have 45 minutes before we have to be back to Idol for the finale. We can probably fit in one more ride."

They left Toy Story and made a left, heading up the ramp that Blaine and dragged Kurt down earlier to get their FastPasses. At the top of the ramp they made a right so that they were now standing in front of Grauman's Chinese Theatre. "Here. We can kill 20 minutes on this ride." There was no wait as the pair made their way inside, weaving in and out of metal handrails until they reached the front. They were led inside and Kurt could see what looked like a soundtage complete with theatrical lighting and a mural of Old Hollywood. There were two long burgundy vehicles parked alongside a docking platform and the boys were ushered inside. Soon the lights went out and they were moving slowly through the movies of yesterday as a Cast Member named Pat spat out facts about the movies. First Footlight Parade and Singing in the Rain, then Mary Poppins, followed by what looked like they had just driven into an old gangster movie. The vehicle continued through to a western looking set where the vehicle stopped when a scream was heard to their left. Pat acted like someone was in trouble and left the car but soon a bandit came out, threatening Pat. The bandit threw a few sticks of dynamite into the bank he just ran out of as the building appeared to explode including real flames and smoke. Pat disappeared and the bandit took over the vehicle. Kurt sat silent watching as they slowly made their way into Alien. The futuristic set was a jarring difference coming from the country western scene they had just escaped. Soon, though, an alien had jut out from the ceiling and was spitting "venom" at the car. The vehicle sped up and ended up in Indiana Jones, stopping in the following room where a giant ruby sat on a wall, teasing the bandit. He got out of the vehicle, slowly climbing the stairs as someone warned him of touching the the ruby. He ignored the warning and placed his hand on the stone, screaming in pain as a large cloud of smoke filled the air. The man who gave the warning disappeared into a back room and reappeared as Pat, as the smoke dissolved, revealing a skeletal version of the bandit. Pat got back into the car as they moved into the next room, Tarzan. Johnny Wiessmuller's plastic body swung back and forth to their right as they continued into the next room, which was a scene from Casablanca, one of Kurt's favorite movies. The vehicle continued and wind began to blow as they entered a dark room and a screen playing Fantasia appeared, showing Mickey as the sorcerer's apprentice. Finally, the car slowed down as it arrived in Oz. The munchkins sang happily until the Wicked Witch appeared to the right which caused them all to cower.

"Who killed my sister? Who killed the Witch of the East? Was it you?" The plastic witch pointed her broom at Pat who replied, "No I didn't kill anyone. It was an accident." The witch responded, "Well, my little pretty, I can cause accidents too!" "Oh rubbish, you have no power here. Be gone before someone drops a house on you too." The Wicked Witch ducked, as if expecting another house to fall. "Very well. I'll bide my time. But just try and stay out of my way. Just try. I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog too!" She cackled as a puff of smoke took her away as quickly as she had appeared. Pat asked the car where they should go next and a munchkin suggested they take the yellow brick road, prompting them to start singing. The vehicle moved into the next room which had a giant movie screen. Soon they were watching a video montage of movies spanning the last several decades. Images and clips from movies like Sunset Boulevard, The Godfather, Pirates of the Caribbean, Funny Girl, A Streetcar Named Desire and Star Wars all flashed on the screen among several others. The ride ended and Pat asked for applause from the guests, which Blaine and Kurt happily obliged in doing.

"You know what, that was nice." Kurt said, "it's a good way to take a break."

"I agree. I like to go on this ride when it's raining or I'm exhausted." He looked at his watch again. "Time to go to Idol!"

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were joined in the greenroom by five other performers who had each won their own preliminary round. Kurt and Blaine seemed to be the only two who actually knew each other as everyone else seemed to keep to themselves except for one girl, Jenn Jacober who was rather cheerful and tried to talk to everyone. The couple discovered that this was actually Jenn's third time making it to the finale. The farthest she had gotten was second place. She was going to be the last singer in the finale.

"You nervous?" Blaine asked Kurt, placing a hand on his thigh. The pair may as well have been cuddling in the corner.

"No. I'm concentrating about how I'm going to kick your butt," he responded lovingly.

"Challenge accepted!" Blaine said loudly, chuckling a little. He nuzzled his head into the crevice of Kurt's neck. He never really did this. Usually it was Kurt who found his way into this position but he had to admit, he liked the change.

A stagehand came into the greenroom and ushered them all out onto the stage. Blaine would be the 3rd singer and Kurt was going to be the 4th. He didn't really like the order and was afraid that it was a very forgettable position to be in.

For the finale, everyone was different. The host was a shorter, skinnier man than Greg and he had darker hair. His name was Robert. The first judge was a skinny, kind looking black man named Jim, the second judge was a taller blonde woman about the same age as Angela named Katie, and the third judge was a very short but stout man named Louie.

The first performer was a man in his thirties named Kenny DiMarco. He sang What Hurts the Most and got less than stellar reviews from the judges. To be honest, Kurt's first thought went to what Philip had said to Jessica earlier in the day about the others being so bad it was no wonder she won Miss Teen NJ.

The second performer was a girl in her twenties who sang Best of Both Worlds_._ _Really?_ Kurt thought, _Miley Cyrus?_ Again, she really didn't get very good reviews.

Finally it was Blaine's turn. Singing Kissed By a Rose again, he got glowing reviews from every single one of the judges. Louie had even said, "you are the one to beat!"

He came back in the greenroom, a little paler than when he had left. "What's wrong?" Kurt said with a smile, "this isn't like you to get so quiet after you get rave reviews!"

Blaine did the only thing he could think of in that moment and kissed Kurt passionately on the mouth. When they parted, Blaine looked squarely into Kurt's eyes and said, "I love you" with more fervor than ever before. He forced a smile as Kurt left him happy, but confused.

He took the stage to an eruption of screams from the back of the room. He figured it was just Lucy and her family but then he noticed that the group was standing up. It was all of New Directions cheering him on. Initially he felt joy at seeing his friends there at this moment, ready to cheer him on in what had turned out to be the weirdest moment of serendipity, until he saw who was sitting next to Finn. Karofsky was staring directly at him. There was no emotion in his eyes. No happiness, no hatred. Nothing. It was disconcerting. Kurt swallowed, searching for some moisture that had suddenly escaped his mouth. Then he caught Mercedes' gaze. She smiled at him, telling him that everything was going to be ok. What really only spent about five seconds felt like five hours to Kurt and he jumped when he realized that Robert was motioning for him to sit in one of the chairs next to him like Greg had earlier.

"Kurt we just heard your boyfriend sing and get great reviews from our judges. Is there going to be any hard feelings if one of you wins over the other?"

Kurt was thankful that he had this time to talk otherwise he was afraid his voice might never have come back to him for the performance, "no definitely not. We support each other 100%. There's really never even been a sense of competition between the two of us."

"How do you think you would react if you won tonight?"

"Oh, I don't know. Probably cry." he said laughing, to relieve the nerves.

"Well, we've compiled a few clips of other winners to give you some ideas." The screen that played the cheering fans and Lucy from earlier was now playing clips of previous winners of the real American Idol show. Every single one of them included tears of joy from the performers, ending on Carrie Underwood crying out her appreciation.

Robert directed Kurt to center stage introducing his song choice as Kurt took one...gigantic...breath. Just like earlier, he poured his heart into the song, forgetting that Karofsky was even in the room. Right now, it didn't even matter. Instead, Kurt focused on his boyfriend who once again was watching from the wings. He thought of the passionate kiss he received moments before he took the stage, and his friends cheering for him out in the audience. For those brief minutes onstage, for all he cared, there was no such person as Dave Karofsky.

The song ended and the audience was on their feet. Kurt was beaming, he knew he nailed it. He turned to face the judges as Robert placed a hand on his shoulder. The judge named Jim spoke up first, "What _UP_ boo boo!" the audience laughed. Jim had said this to Blaine too, "yo man, that was _intense!_ You made my girl Katie cry! Great job, man, really."

"Thanks, Jim" she laughed as she wiped her face. "Oh, darling. I wish I knew what you were thinking while you were singing that song. I don't know what you were using to connect the lyrics but it was simply beautiful. You definitely know how to engage an audience, am I right, people?" The audience cheered again. "I mean, you got the entire audience to stand on their feet! That is _so_ rare. I-I'm in awe. Seriously, I am in awe."

Louie spoke last, "well basically you and your boyfriend have the power to turn women into puddles,"

"Yeah, seriously! Swoon alert!" Katie interjected, barely audible since her mic had been turned off.

"I know I said your boyfriend was the one to beat but it looks like you quickly took the crown! Bravo."

Robert pulled Kurt back center stage telling the audience that if they wanted to vote for Kurt, he was #4. He sent Kurt backstage as the next singer came out, looking visibly shaken having to follow after Kurt.

Kurt met up with Blaine in the greenroom and collapsed into his lap.

"Are you mad at me?" Blaine asked carefully. He was stroking Kurt's hair as the younger boy looked up at him.

"No. No I know you didn't want to worry me in case I hadn't seen him." He closed his eyes and let his boyfriend's fingers gently slide through his hair. "Thank you."

"You were wonderful," Blaine said above a whisper. "When I was standing in the wings and saw the look on your face when you saw him, I didn't think you'd be able to sing. I wanted so badly to just run out onto the stage and comfort you."

Kurt sat up in Blaine's lap. "I was thinking of you, you know."

"What about me?" Blaine said, a smile creeping across his face.

Kurt tugged on the front of Blaine's tight shirt with his right hand while his other hand found its way to the back of his neck. He pulled him in for a long, lingering, passionate kiss. "That." he said in a whisper when they pulled away. He didn't even care that two of the other performers were staring at them, or that Jenn was in the corner clasping her hands together in front of her face going, _awwww._

The 5th performer returned after getting mixed reviews from the judges and the 6th performer made her way out onto the stage. But the couple could care less. They didn't even realize they were still part of a show. They spent the rest of their time in the greenroom sitting next to each other, whispering sweet nothings and lacing their fingers together. After Jenn, the 7th performer, finished singing Black Horse and a Cherry Tree, she didn't return to the room. Instead the stagehand from earlier grabbed the other six and brought them out to the stage.

The audience voted and soon Robert was reading off the results. Kenny was the first to be sent to his seat stage right, followed by the girl who sang the Miley Cyrus song. Next he brought forward the performer who sang after Kurt who was also sent back to his seat. He asked Jenn and the girl who sang before her to step forward, reading off that Jenn was safe but the other girl was not. It was now down to Jenn, Kurt, and Blaine. And then suddenly, it was down to just Kurt and Blaine. Jenn looked disappointed as she took her seat, defeated for the third time. The suspense was killing both boys as they clutched each other's hands, huddling close to each other.

"The winner, of the American Idol Experience...who will be one of these two boys...and win the chance to bypass the line at _any _real life American Idol audition is...KURT HUMMEL!"

The audience erupted as golden confetti fell from the ceiling onto both boys, who were both intertwined in a bear hug. The judges got up from their seats to congratulate Kurt and the others as Robert waved the audience goodbye.

Kurt was crying, as he expected. He was actually surprised he even had any tears left after the day's events. "Kurt you won! I knew you would win!" Blaine yelled over the loud music, holding onto the sides of Kurt's face. He pulled Kurt back into a hug as he kissed the top of his head. Kurt was on cloud 9.

* * *

After the crowd had left the building, Kurt was quickly brought backstage. He was asked for his address so that his prize could be mailed to him and soon they were on their way out the stage doors. He was greeted with even more cheers as they left the building. There were people he didn't know who stayed behind and all of New Directions clapping and hooting. All except Karofsky. Mr. Schuester was the first to formally congratulate him, clapping him on the back. "Very nicely done, Kurt. It's good to see you."

"Great to see you too, Mr. Schue. I still can't wrap my head around the fact that you're all here!" The group laughed.

"We've got a competition tomorrow!" he said proudly. "You gonna come and cheer for us?"

"Of course I am!" He glanced at Mercedes who had her head bowed, staring at her feet. He reached over and placed his hand on her arm. She looked up slowly, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I should have told you sooner."

Kurt paused, then pulled his friend in for a hug. "It's ok, Cedes."

"It's not ok." She pulled herself from Kurt's grip. "I'm a terrible friend."

"Mercedes will you stop that? Look, I don't care if that big oaf is in glee club now. I don't care that he came out, I don't even care that he's here right now. I'm not afraid of him anymore."

Just as Kurt said this, Karofsky came into view behind Finn and Puck. He still looked rather emotionless and even though Kurt had _just_ said he wasn't afraid, the sight of him still took his breath away. Finn noticed the look on Kurt's face and swiftly turned around, grabbing Karofsky by the collar of his jacket, pushing him back against the handrails.

"Stop it!" Kurt yelled between the people who had just parted. Blaine reached out for his arm but he shook it off, taking long strides until he was at his brother's side. "WHAT do you WANT!" he screamed at Karofsky's face. "Haven't you terrorized me enough?"

Karofsky panted under Finn's arm, actual fear developing in his face as he decided to say what he wanted.

The silence was too much, "you're a coward." Kurt said between gritted teeth, walking away.

"I want to apologize!" Karofsky yelled, catching Kurt off guard.

"What?" Kurt turned, his eyes in disbelief.

"I want to apologize." He repeated softly, shame on his face.

Kurt returned, standing underneath Karofsky's towering body, loathing in his eyes. "I will _never_ accept your apology. Not after what you took from me."

Finn loosened his grip but did not back away. Karofsky would rather have had this conversation in private but it didn't seem like that was ever going to happen. "I don't expect you to."

Kurt stood for a minute, contemplating his options. Then addressed the rest of the glee club, his eyes never leaving Karofsky's, "I want to talk to him alone." he mustered. There was a commotion as the glee club tried to persuade him otherwise. "No, I've made up my mind. I want to talk to him alone." He turned to the group, which silenced them. "Except for my brother." He looked back to Karofsky. "Finn gets to stay."

Karofsky nodded, thinking it kind of Kurt to even grant him the ability to speak to him with far less people watching.

The group scuffled their feet as they walked from the exit way. Blaine was the last to leave. He took Kurt's hand and squeezed it hard, as if he was passing every ounce of courage he had into Kurt's body. Kurt nodded and squeezed back. "I'll be ok." he said, as Blaine released their hands, giving another lingering look.

The three were alone now. It was getting dark but the recessed lighting was bright enough that they could see each other in the pink exit way.

Finally Kurt spoke up, "Why did you join glee club?" He was still angry.

Karofsky sat silent for a moment as he carefully thought out his answer. "I came out to my parents last month. They actually shunned me. I came out to my friends the next day. They beat the crap out of me. They showed me the same amount of kindness that I showed you." He took a deep breath. "I tried to kill myself, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Dave, that is _never_ the answer."

Karofsky tried not to tear up. He thought about everything he had just told Kurt. Thought about how much torture he went through this past month. Thought about how Kurt had just called him by his first name. "I'm not strong like you, Kurt."

"But there's people who can help you." he said, a little urgency in his voice.

"My only help left. And it was because I drove him away."

Kurt knew he was referring to himself. "You still didn't tell me why you joined glee club."

"You know, we jocks take it out on you guys pretty hard. But I never knew what it was like. Not until my teammates...my friends who I grew up with, beat the crap out of me. Your club gets shit every day but you all still manage to live through it. To be honest, and I speak for the whole school when I say this, but... we're all pretty jealous of you guys." Kurt actually smiled. Karofsky continued, "I hurt you real bad, Kurt. And I don't ever expect you to forgive me. I did it because I was jealous of you. That you got to be who you were while I had to hide from myself." He revealed his wrists which were scarred. "I don't know that I'll ever be as strong as you."

Kurt remained quiet again. Finn had now reserved himself to a corner, sensing it was safe to give them a little more space.

"You sang real good." Karofsky said, filling in the space. "I voted for you."

"Thanks."

"You know, I actually sing pretty well, myself," he said leaning against the handrail.

"I'll have to hear you some time." Kurt said, being polite. "Is that all you needed to say, then?"

Karofsky nodded. "Yeah, that's all."

"Good. Let's go catch up with the others."

The trio left the pink alcove and met up with the rest of New Directions and Blaine who were sitting in an area just to the left that was filled with busts of celebrities. It was now very dark. Only atmospheric lighting was present.

Blaine took his boyfriend's hand and hooked it around his waist, doing the same with his own hand around the small of Kurt's back. "Everything ok?"

"Actually...yeah." Kurt responded, pleased with the closure.

Rachel joined the couple. "You know I never did formally meet you." she said shyly. She stuck out her hand to Blaine.

"Blaine Anderson," he said cooly.

"Rachel Berry." She lightly shook his hand, brushing a stray hair out of her eyesight. "You did a terrific job. I knew it would come down to the two of you."

"Well, thank you very much. I've heard you sing too. I bet you would blow the competition out of the water if you auditioned another day."

She smiled, becoming a little perkier, "that's probably true but I'm afraid as much as I would love to be an American Idol, my voice is more appropriate for a Broadway stage." She paused then said, "we're going to get some dinner. Would you guys care to join us?"

Blaine considered her offer but declined, "thank you for the invitation, but I think my boyfriend deserves a romantic dinner tonight."

She nodded in agreement, "Well, if we don't see each other again tonight, don't forget that we perform in Epcot tomorrow. The competition starts at noon in the American Pavilion."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Kurt said, getting up to give her a hug. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya."

The group headed towards the front of the park. Karofsky turned his head around and actually smiled at Kurt, who actually smiled back.

"Come on." Blaine said, taking his boyfriend's hand and kissing it. "I made reservations."

* * *

**So what are your thoughts? Did you think that the resolution happened too quickly? I'm kind of alright with it but my job is to please you all! I was almost really mean and started a new chapter just as the host of AI was announcing the winner but then I was like...nah...they know it's going to be Kurt haha.**

**Reviews, as always, make the world go round :)**


	9. Finally

**Okay people...you have been patient and I have decided to reward you! Be warned, the second half of this chapter is kind of smut-erific. As such, I have now changed the rating from T to M...You all knew this could happen and I apologize if you are suddenly unable to read the story (as if the people who can't read it can see this apology...)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've never written anything like it. I tried to make the moment as beautiful as possible. Personally I hate reading the really really graphic scenarios so I tried to make this one not-so-graphic.**

**Ok, Imma stop talking now! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee; at the moment I don't own Disney :)**

* * *

Blaine had made dinner reservations at one of the nicer restaurants in the park. It was called the Brown Derby and was directly across from the theatre that American Idol was in. They were instantly seated at a table for two in the center of the restaurant. Kurt was given the opportunity to admire the decor in the room. The environment was very warm and inviting with deep, red lined dark-wood furniture and matching walls. Photos, or rather caricatures of famous actors and actresses lined the walls. He liked this place.

"You have to get the Cobb Salad," Blaine gushed, admitting that it was probably the most amazing salad anywhere, "and the herb-marinated chicken is an amazing entrée. For dessert I like to get the grapefruit cake, but I think you would really enjoy the créme brulée."

"Slow down!" Kurt laughed, "It all sounds so delicious." He put the menu down to look Blaine in the eyes. "But this menu is so expensive. I think I'm going to skip the salad."

"No! Kurt. I'm telling you, _get the salad_!" He reached over the table and placed his hand on Kurt's which was still on the menu.

"It's $15!"

"Ok then we'll share it. It's pretty huge, anyway." He leaned back in his chair, pleased with the solution.

Kurt felt like this would be a good compromise especially since it didn't seem that Blaine was going to allow him to give up a course. The waiter arrived and the boys placed their orders. When he left, Blaine thought it would be an opportune moment to discuss what New Directions had been saying while Kurt was talking with Karofsky, and to find out exactly what it was they did talk about.

"So," he started slowly, "how did the talk with Karofsky go?"

Kurt huffed a little loudly, annoyed that Blaine actually wanted to have this conversation now. "Fine, I guess. I wouldn't say I accepted his apology, but I made him think I did. We definitely left on better terms than we started on."

"Well, that's a plus." He took a sip of the water that was on the table. "What did he say?" Kurt sat silent, contemplating whether or not he should tell Blaine what it was Karofsky told him. Blaine seemed to read his mind. "Look, Kurt, I understand that the conversation you had was private but keep in mind, I was also the only person you told about the kiss. Which, by the way, you sort of let slip out when you were yelling at him in front of everybody." Kurt was still silent, realizing his error. "And actually, because you were so vague, your friends actually think something much worse occurred." He raised an eyebrow to let Kurt know what he was insinuating.

"So New Directions basically thinks I was raped. Terrific." Kurt shook his head as he placed it against his hand.

"Well..." Blaine began, slightly afraid that Kurt was going to lunge at him across the table.

"You told them, didn't you?" Kurt said, recognizing the fear in Blaine's face.

"I kind of had to, didn't I? I did it to save _both_ your asses. If your friends thought that what Karofsky did to you was to take away your innocence," he glided his hand along Kurt's silky smooth face, "they would have killed Karofsky, and been angry at you for not confiding in them."

Kurt considered Blaine's reasoning then finally spoke up, "yeah I guess you're right."

The salad arrived at their table along with their drinks. The bowl was huge and filled with chopped vegetables, eggs, bacon, and all kinds of other delicious food items. And it definitely was enough to feed the both of them. The waiter tossed the salad in front of them, as is customary in the restaurant, then left them to continue with their conversation.

"So are you going to tell me what he said?" Blaine said, taking a forkful of the salad. "Because I know you and I honestly did not think you would have come out pleased, let alone smiling at him as he walked away."

Kurt sighed, "he tried to kill himself."

Blaine dropped his fork, his body numb, registering what it was Kurt had just told him. "You serious?"

"Yeah. He showed me the scars on his arms and everything."

He leaned forward, "Kurt, this just proves that he needs help."

"I know. I just don't know where I can get it for him. He basically told me that his parents disowned him."

"So then _you_ show him the ropes. _You_ let him know that it's ok to be the way he is."

"You want me to befriend him?" Kurt said, a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"I don't know. Be his mentor, like I was to you."

Kurt stared at Blaine, half-amused that he didn't realize his mistake. "In case you hadn't noticed Blaine, you are no longer my mentor."

Blaine let a smile appear on his face, "yeah you've got a point. Ok on second thought, _don't_ be his mentor." he said with a laugh.

"Besides, he seems to have found comfort in glee club. Ever since he came out, they've sort of taken him under their wing even if they don't realize it."

The conversation seemed to have ended as Blaine demanded that Kurt try the salad, which, much to Blaine's delight, Kurt found to be absolutely wonderful. The rest of their meal arrived as the pair discussed the day's events, Kurt relishing in their encounter with the troupe of improv actors and his new favorite ride, the Tower of Terror. Then Kurt was reminded of his spectacular win on American Idol when their waiter returned to the table, finally recognizing the pair. "Yeah, we all go outside and watch the finale on the big screen." he said, "you were fantastic. Although I'm glad I couldn't vote because I'd never be able to choose between the two of you."

Blaine was sure that was a fake compliment towards him just to make the waiter not appear biased, but he took it anyway.

"Wait, they watch it on what big screen?" Kurt asked when the waiter left.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. Yeah, the finale is shown on the big screen outside the theatre so that basically the entire park can see the performance if they couldn't get in. They can't vote, but they'll still cheer for their favorites."

Kurt gasped.

"Baby, you already performed, you won, everything's over" He laughed at Kurt's reaction.

They finished off dinner sharing bites of each other's desserts. Kurt got the créme brulée like Blaine had suggested while Blaine got the grapefruit cake. They were both divine. Kurt came to the conclusion that Blaine only told him to order the créme brulée so that they could each have a bit of both, which he was perfectly satisfied with considering how seductively Blaine had fed him the piece of cake.

Blaine paid for the meal, and the couple made their way back outside into the cool spring night. The park looked so glamourous at night, the way all of the buildings were lit up. They strolled back down Sunset Boulevard, arms wrapped around each other's waists as Blaine casually told Kurt about another ride in the area. "So we have an hour to kill before the nighttime show here. There's one more ride we need to do." They made a left at the Tower of Terror where Kurt was greeted by an upside-down convertible driving on a curved guitar neck. He looked at the direction where the neck was curving from and saw a giant electric guitar with the words Rock n' Roller Coaster graced the body. He did not like where this was going.

Blaine could feel the hesitation in Kurt's stride as they made their way to the entrance which only had a thirty minute wait. "Babe, you've trusted me all day. I'm not going to put you in harm's way now."

Kurt whimpered as Blaine tugged him gently into the line. They continued to talk about nothing important for the half hour wait and after they watched what appeared to be Aerosmith in a recording studio, asking their manager for backstage passes for everyone watching, they were led into what looked like an alleyway. As soon as they got into the room, a 'super-stretch limo' screamed out of sight.

Kurt watched in horror as the limo seemed to disappear in mere seconds. "Are you crazy?" He turned to his boyfriend who had a huge grin on his face.

"You're going to love it. It'll be over before you know it. You won't even know it goes upside down."

Blaine said too much, "it goes what?" Kurt said, aghast.

Blaine simply planted a kiss on Kurt's cheek as the line moved forward. When they got to the front of the line, Blaine decided to push his luck even further, asking the Cast Member if they could wait for the front.

"You are cruel, you know that?"

"You love me for it." Blaine said, nudging Kurt's side.

Finally their car arrived. Blaine hopped in first and took Kurt's hand to help him into the seat next to him. They pulled the restraints down over their heads as Kurt let out a whimper. Blaine however, had pulled down his trademark pink sunglasses which were still on his head, despite the fact that it was now dark outside. Kurt clutched the small silver handle on the right side of his restraint and searched for Blaine's hand as the limo made a turn around the corner, pausing in front of what looked like a construction road-sign.

_Congestion ahead. Use detour, _flashed on the screen as Steven Tyler's familiar voice blasted in Kurt's eardrum. The train slowly started to move backwards, as if winding up for the big pitch. _5...4...3...2...1_ the train shot off at 60mph in a split second, sending them through flashing lights and then instantly, a loop. Kurt and Blaine were both screaming and Kurt had to admit, he was enjoying the feeling as he clenched Blaine's hand. Meanwhile Blaine was singing all of the Aerosmith songs that were playing over the speakers, "sweeeeeeeet emooootion" The train went into a corkscrew, then a few other twists and turns, and one small camelback as it finally came to rest in a blacklit tunnel.

Kurt looked over at Blaine who's dazzling smile and tight shirt were illuminating the entire area. He laughed at the sight. Blaine was just happy to see that Kurt had enjoyed the ride, giving his hand one final squeeze and a grin as they pulled into the station. The pair exited the car and ran to see their photo. Blaine had his hands up in the stereotypical 'rockstar' position, tongue sticking out, while Kurt's eyes were practically bulging out of his head, his mouth wide with horror. Blaine took notice of the size of his mouth and winked at Kurt who turned red, knowing what Blaine was thinking. Blaine bought a copy of the photo.

Now it was time for this nighttime spectacular that Kurt had only hear Blaine mention a half hour ago. Blaine led him to an entrance between the Tower of Terror and Beauty and the Beast that he only now noticed had existed, along with a couple hundred other guests. When they got to the top of the incline, Kurt saw a rather large stadium surrounding a mountain on a lake. He had no idea what he was in for.

"Over here." Blaine pulled him to the left, "the best place to sit is in the _Scar_ section." They found a row that placed them pretty much in the center of the lake, and about ten rows back. The crowd was anxious for the show to begin, and a Cast Member took it upon himself to get a wave going from one side to the other. Kurt was impressed with how long they could keep the wave going back and forth.

The lights in the stadium dimmed as a woman's voice could be heard over the speakers, "_Welcome to Fantasmic! Tonight, your friend and host Mickey Mouse uses his vivid imagination to create magical imagery for all to enjoy. Nothing is more wonderful than the imagination. For, in a moment, you can experience a beautiful fantasy. Or, an exciting adventure! But beware - nothing is more powerful than the imagination. For it can also expand your greatest fears into an overwhelming nightmare. Are the powers of Mickey's incredible imagination strong enough, and bright enough, to withstand the evil forces that invade Mickey's dreams? You are about to find out. For we now invite you to join Mickey, and experience Fantasmic - a journey beyond your wildest imagination."_

There was faint synthetic music humming in the background slowly getting louder and louder, then a fanfare as singers sang, _"Imagination..."_ the music got faster and faster, two towers of lights rising from the mountain as Kurt heard, "_dream a fantastic dream..."_ Another fanfare and suddenly Mickey appeared out of nowhere at the base of the mountain amid a beam of bright lights. He clapped at the sight of him. Blaine thought it was so cute the way Kurt was getting so excited. He couldn't wait until the end of the show.

Kurt watched in awe as Mickey conducted colorful fountains of water to dance along the lake, but soon he disappeared behind a screen of water, in which scenes from Disney movies were actually being projected.

Soon there were blacklit animals dancing on the mountain. Representations of animals from the Lion King, Kurt guessed from the music in the background. Three mini stages floated around the lake as neon yellow and orange monkeys playfully stomped around on them.

Then suddenly there was an extremely loud bang as a cannon was shot off from the mountain. It was Governor Ratcliffe from Pocahontas along with some settlers digging for gold. Then, canoes with native american women paddled their way around the lake. There was some sort of climactic battle taking place between the settlers and native americans as John Smith appeared, swinging from one side of the mountain to the other. Then, Pocahontas appeared on the other side of the mountain, puffing out her chest with pride.

The lights went out on the scene on the mountain as the three mini stages reappeared only this time they each had a prince and princess dancing on it. The first had Belle and the Beast, then Ariel and Eric, followed by Snow White and her prince. Kurt found this part romantic and laid his head on Blaine's shoulder. But the romance was soon gone as the Evil Queen made her way onto the mountain, angry to find that these three princesses were more beautiful than she and that in Mickey's imagination, love would always prevail. She soon transformed herself into the old hag and was joined by the other evil villains at least in their cartoon form as they morphed into one another on the water screens. Jafar was the last villain to appear as he ominously said, "_and now you will see how snakelike I can be._"

Kurt was momentarily blinded by the eyes of a giant snake that was coiling its way around the mountain, chasing after Mickey.

The battle culminated with Mickey facing off against Maleficent in her dragon form but he knew how to defeat her, finding a sword in a stone and pulling it out, sparks flew from the tip as he bested the beast.

The lake was on fire due to the dragon's spit but Mickey knew to put it out with his magical water. Soon, though, he disappeared as a giant steamboat manifested from behind the mountain, being driven by Steamboat Willie. He was accompanied by heros and heroines from all of the classic Disney movies, waving fabrics and dancing and spinning.

The steamboat disappeared behind the mountain as the music suddenly got even more epic.

_When out of the night, dark forces ignite  
__to blind you with frightening schemes.  
__You use your might to brighten the light,  
__creating a night of wondrous dreams._

Kurt clapped with delight as Mickey appeared on the very top of the mountain dressed in his sorcerer outfit. He swung his arms around, directing fireworks to appear in every direction around him. Then suddenly he disappeared and as quickly as he had left the spot at the top of the mountain, he reappeared at the bottom, looked around and said, "Some imagination, huh?" Then disappeared again in a puff of smoke.

The show was over and once again Kurt was in tears. "That was _incredible_" he said as the pair left the theatre. "When Mickey appeared at the top of the mountain..." he sighed, "I got chills!"

"I knew you would love it." Blaine pulled Kurt in closer by his waist as the pair made their way back to the buses with the rest of the crowd. "Every time I come here, my favorite nighttime display changes between this, Wishes, and IllumiNations." Kurt opened his mouth to ask a question, "you'll find out tomorrow." Blaine winked at him.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, the couple was back in their hotel room. Kurt collapsed on the bed, Blaine collapsing next to him from behind. He pulled him into a hug as he nuzzled his head into the back of Kurt's neck. Kurt sat up, removing himself from the warm touch. "I'm kind of exhausted," he began, looking directly into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine nodded. "Me too." He leaned in and began planting kisses on Kurt's neck.

He pushed him away softly, confusing Blaine. But then Kurt said, "I think I'm going to go take a bath." He gazed into Blaine's eyes, hoping he would catch the hint he was trying to drop but it seemed to be lost on him. Disappointed, Kurt crossed to the bathroom and closed the door. He let the hot water run and poured in some bubble bath as the jacuzzi began to bubble up. The smell was intoxicating. It was some kind of salty, breezy scent that Kurt thought must be what the ocean smelled reminiscent of. Meanwhile Blaine remained out in the room, removing his tight shirt as he practically passed out on the bed.

In the bathroom, Kurt had now dipped his naked body into the tub, letting the aroma take over him. His muscles began to relax but he thought about Blaine out in the bedroom. Then Kurt remembered the partition.

Blaine lifted his head as he heard the partition slide open. Kurt looked at him seductively but only for a second as he turned his head and leaned it against a towel he had turned into a pillow on the edge.

Now Blaine got the hint. Kurt didn't open his eyes as he felt Blaine begin to massage his shoulders from behind him. He was kneeling on the ground in the bedroom, the wall up to his chest as he slowly put pressure on Kurt's tense shoulders...which were quickly becoming less tense. Blaine sat up higher on his knees as he began to shower Kurt's neck with kisses, letting his hands run down Kurt's chest, into the wetness. He pulled his hands out of the warm water as he let them caress Kurt's chest and back up to his shoulders again. Blaine noticed himself getting hard. Still planting kisses on Kurt's neck and collarbone, he plunged his hands back down into the water but was disappointed to find he could only reach to the boy's belly button without getting into an awkward standing position.

Kurt was enjoying every last bit of this but was caught off guard when he noticed Blaine's hands were missing from Kurt's body. That's when he noticed Blaine standing in the doorway of the bathroom. Blaine's eyes were deep and sensual as they penetrated Kurt's eyes. Without breaking his gaze, he unbelted his pants and let them drop to the floor. Followed by his boxer briefs, which he kicked to the side.

Kurt's breathing became much heavier as he took in his boyfriend's body. In the five months they had been together, this was the first time he had actually seen what Blaine had to offer. He always had his suspicions, but he never imagined him to be...quite so large. Strictly speaking, Blaine was hung like a horse.

Slowly, Blaine made his way into the jacuzzi, his body hovering inches from Kurt's face as he stood knee deep in the water. Then, he lowered himself on top of Kurt so that he was straddling him. He could already feel Kurt's manhood growing next to his as they slid next to each other under the hot water. Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt passionately on the mouth. Kurt found the feeling to be exhilarating as he let Blaine explore his mouth with this tongue. Blaine rocked into him, their wet bodies gliding against one another as their thighs moved gently under the water, not doing anything except grazing the other. That's when Blaine suddenly went like he was about to dive under the water to pleasure Kurt.

"Wait." Kurt panted.

Blaine's cock was throbbing. He wanted to taste Kurt so badly but he knew what he had committed himself to as he collapsed back against the opposite wall of the jacuzzi.

But Kurt wasn't finished. "No," he said catching his breath, "I mean wait...you're spoiling me. It's time I did something for you in instead."

Blaine's eyes grew wide at the prospect of his boyfriend pleasuring him, and he sat up on the edge of the tub, spreading his legs. Kurt took a breath as he swam to the opposite side of the tub, his head now inches from Blaine's penis. He took the organ into his hand and instinctively began pumping it. Blaine tilted his head back, enjoying the feeling, as he let out a moan from the back of his throat.

Kurt decided it was now or never as he placed his mouth over Blaine's throbbing cock. Blaine watched as the younger boy's head bobbed up and down, slowly at first, teasing him as he licked the tip, then faster and faster as his entire mouth had now enveloped him. He took small breaks, as he let his tongue memorize the veins on the side of Blaine's member. Blaine knew he was about to cum at any moment and he placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder, crying out in pleasure. He arched his back as he let himself go, Kurt happily swallowing Blaine.

Blaine's body went limp, reveling in the amazing job his boyfriend had just done. Kurt was catching his breath as he leaned his head against Blaine's knee. The older boy slid back down into the water, taking Kurt's chin in his hand. He kissed Kurt's soft lips gently as a thank you. Kurt laid his head on Blaine's chest, listening to the boy's heart continue to race as his chest expanded heavily. Blaine laid another kiss on his boyfriend's head as he cradled it in his arms. They sat there like this for a few more minutes until they were both breathing normally.

Kurt was the first to break the formation, as Blaine was probably ready to fall asleep like this. He got out of the tub, Blaine watching his naked body cross to get a towel, then he followed the boy out and wrapped his arms around him. "You were wonderful," he purred into Kurt's ear.

Kurt was glad to hear that he had succeeded in satisfying his boyfriend on his first try. He turned around to face the older boy, who was now clasping his hands around the small of Kurt's back. "I'm tired. Let's go to bed."

Blaine raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"_Just_ bed." Kurt said sternly.

Blaine began to make puppy dog eyes at Kurt.

"Another night. I promise." he said, dragging his boyfriend behind him to the bed.

"You know, you dragging me into the bed is not convincing me otherwise." Blaine joked.

But Kurt was rummaging in his suitcase for a pair of underwear. Then he reached into Blaine's suitcase and threw a pair of his own briefs, hitting Blaine in the face. He obliged putting the pair on, "okay, okay. But can we at least spoon?"

Kurt rolled his eyes as he reached out for his boyfriend's hand, pulling him into the bed. He turned off the lights as he nestled his way into Blaine's body, the older boy wrapping his arms around the younger boy's waist and shoulder. He placed a kiss on Kurt's cheek. "I love you," he whispered into Kurt's ear.

"I love you, too." Kurt whispered back, truly meaning every word as the boys drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**And sooooo? I know there's at least one of you who has patiently been waiting for this chapter to happen. (At least they made it known to me haha) I'd love to hear your thoughts :)**


	10. Epcot

**GAH! So sorry everyone! I never intended to wait this long to upload. I got the worst case of writer's block. Nothing I wrote down sounded good at all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thankfully, I know pretty much where I'm going in the next chapter so it shouldn't take me TOO long to write/upload. Tomorrow is my LAST FINAL EXAM EVER! *happy dance* I'm excited, but I'm also really sad because tomorrow night is the last time I'll see all of my friends because Jan 1st, I'm moving to FL. I might just cry...haven't decided yet ;)**

**Once again, thank you for the reviews. I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter and know that there is plenty more where that came from!**

**Disclaimer: No ownage of Glee or Disney for this chick.**

**

* * *

**

Blaine woke the next morning, his arms still wrapped around Kurt's naked torso. He enjoyed the feeling of the boy's soft skin against his hands. Slowly, so as not to disturb the sleeping boy, he removed his arms from around his boyfriend's body. Kurt reacted by pulling the comforter closer to himself, as if he realized in his unconscious state that Blaine's warmth had disappeared from around him. Blaine looked at the clock. 7AM. A reasonable enough time to get ready considering they would have to start early at Epcot. He made his way to the bathroom and flicked on the switch. The tub was still full of water from last night's event. He reached into the bottom and pulled the plug as the water loudly gurgled its way down the drain.

He stepped into the shower and gently lathered some shampoo and conditioner into his curly locks, soaping his body with a body wash that the resort provided. It smelled very similar to the bubble bath that Kurt had used in the tub last night. When he was finished, he towel dried his hair and threw on the new day's outfit. Today he was wearing dark blue, almost black skinny jeans and a low cut grey and yellow graphic v-neck t-shirt that clung to his body. Kurt was still sleeping when he came out of the bathroom a half hour later, so the older boy crawled back into the bed, wrapping his arms back around the younger boy's body.

Kurt's subconscious awoke him when he got a whiff of Blaine's clean, sea-salty body. He turned himself around so he was now facing Blaine. "Hi."

"Hi," Blaine said with a grin.

"You smell good." Kurt complimented.

"You do too. Do I smell mint?"

"Yeah, you actually woke me up when you went to shower so I quickly brushed my teeth then hopped back in bed. You were so cute, trying not to wake me."

Blaine rolled Kurt over onto his back, hovering over him as he leaned in for a steamy kiss. "Thanks," he breathed when their lips parted.

"Alright, let me get ready and we can head out." Kurt playfully pushed Blaine off of him, ignoring his pouts of disapproval. He disappeared into the bathroom and reappeared thirty minutes later. Today he was wearing tight white pants and a red v-neck tee. He topped off the look with a white pageboy hat.

"You look like a candy cane," Blaine said, pulling Kurt in by his waist, nibbling on his ear.

"I don't know if I should be offended or flattered," the younger boy replied, tilting his head instinctively as Blaine's hot breath and stubble caused the hair on his neck to stand on end.

"Obviously you should be flattered. You look good enough to eat." He playfully kissed Kurt's nose as they headed next door to the Contemporary for breakfast.

After grabbing food to go in the dining area, the pair made their way back onto the monorail like their first day there. This time Kurt knew immediately that they were going in the right direction, getting off at the first stop. There was a huge line to get onto the express monorail to the Magic Kingdom, Kurt noticed, but almost nothing for the monorail to Epcot. They hopped onto a monorail with a gold stripe and were soon making their way to the other park.

In a matter of minutes they had arrived. The train was inside the park. Blaine was pointing at attractions that they had to hit that day as the monorail curved around what Kurt thought looked like a giant golfball.

"Spaceship Earth." Blaine corrected him. But Kurt still referred to it as the golfball. The monorail came to a stop and they exited just as the park opened. When they got through the turnstiles, there was a large topiary display of Belle and the Beast dancing. "Oh my God! I didn't even realize we were going to be here during the Flower and Garden Festival! This is great. The park is going to be even more beautiful with all the flowers."

The first thing Blaine decided to do was to get FastPasses for a ride called Soarin' which was on the right side of the park. They entered a glass domed building and made their way downstairs along with a couple hundred other guests. Kurt didn't understand why they were getting FastPasses if the wait was only twenty minutes. "Because," Blaine began, "if we ride on this now, the wait for Test Track will be two hours long. This way we can get our FastPasses, ride Test Track, then Mission: SPACE, and it will be time to use our FastPasses for Soarin'"

"We're going to be doing a lot of running around today, aren't we?"

Blaine laughed, "yeah I should have told you."

"Good thing I wore comfortable shoes today." He said sarcastically, looking down at his feet. He was wearing low-heeled, red leather boots.

Blaine shook his head. "Well you know what Epcot means, right?"

"Blaine, until Saturday I didn't even know Epcot was a _word._"

He laughed, then said in the most convincing voice, "It means, Every Person Comes Out Tired."

"You're joking," Kurt cocked his eyebrow in disbelief of the boy. "I _highly_ doubt that Walt Disney would have allowed a theme park to be named something like that."

"Yeah you're right. It's like, Experimental Prototype Community Of Tomorrow. Or something like that." He swatted his hand as if to say it was no big deal he knew this.

"That's exactly what it means, isn't it? I swear you know too much about Disney. You probably know more than the people who work here."

Blaine ignored this statement. "Hey guess how many triangular panels there are on Spaceship Earth," he said excitedly, walking backwards like a child.

"I haven't the faintest. But something tells me you-."

"11,324!" he spat out, cutting Kurt off.

Kurt stopped walking, his mouth dropped a little. "That's just sad that you know that."

Blaine ran back to be at Kurt's side, dropping his arm around his shoulder. "Yeah but you still love me." They continued walking.

"I sort of have to now. Nobody else would find your knowledge of Disney attractive," Kurt said playfully.

This time Blaine stopped walking, his mouth open placing a hand on his heart, pretending that he was offended by Kurt's statement.

Kurt rolled his eyes, then reached out for Blaine's hand and pulled him along in the direction they were walking.

There was a decent sized line for Test Track when they arrived. Thankfully, though no FastPasses were being taken yet as it was still too early, so the line moved quickly. Kurt was distracted by the car going 70mph around the outside of the building but came to the conclusion that he could ride anything after Tower of Terror or Rock n' Roller Coaster. After watching a little video, they were brought into the next room, and soon placed in a car. They were sitting in the front row, Blaine in the "driver's" seat, and Kurt next to him. When the ride started, Blaine put his left arm in front of him as if he was pretending to steer the car, placing his right arm around Kurt's shoulder. He sporadically turned the "wheel" to mimic the wild driving of the car, while Kurt just looked at him, giggling. When they reached the door that the car was meant to crash through, Blaine put his shades down but threw his arms up and yelled like he was afraid of the crash. Kurt was laughing. The car zoomed around the track as it soared above a backstage area, wind whipping in their faces. It picked up speed as it made its way around the building, banking to the left and sending Kurt leaning into Blaine. And just like that, the ride was over.

They got out and reviewed their photos, Blaine taking pride in his acting skills, though disappointed that Kurt didn't look scared like he did in all the others.

"What can I say? I'm just not scared anymore." Kurt said with false bravery.

"Well then from now on, I think you are ready to join me in staging our photos."

Kurt rolled his eyes, (it was becoming a habit) "Ok, what's next?"

"Mission: SPACE!" Blaine said heroically, leading him to the next building over. The outside of Mission: SPACE looked like a planetary arrangement. There was what appeared to be Venus in the courtyard, and a spinning Earth with the ride's name on it. Farther back there was a giant replica of the moon complete with markers of moon landings and the entrance itself looked like Saturn, with a gaping hole for the entrance.

"More Intense or Less Intense," the Cast Member named William asked.

"Well, what's the difference?" Kurt asked, perplexed.

William sighed, clearly he had explained this to about a hundred other people during the day. "More Intense has G-forces while the Less Intense experience does not."

Blaine piped up to explain further to Kurt when he still looked confused, "do you get motion sick?"

"Not really." Kurt said, racking his brain to think of a time when he may have.

"Then we'll do More Intense!"

William handed them each an Orange card and sent them up towards the opening of Saturn. Two more Cast Members pointed them in the right direction, since the line split from there. Inside was a giant gravity wheel that was slowly rotating, revealing different rooms inside of a space station. There was also a replica of a Mars rover above their heads. The line was short, the queue hadn't even been opened all the way, and soon they were being grouped into one of the Bays.

The doors behind them closed and a video started to play. Gary Sinise introduced himself as their Capcom, explaining what the training session was going to be like. It explained how the ride would be spinning and would also pitch and roll. Now Kurt wasn't sure he liked the idea. The video ended and they were brought into a corridor that seemed to go in a complete circle around the room. They would be on Team Five along with another couple who were on their honeymoon.

"Congratulations," Blaine leaned over to the couple.

"Thanks!" The bride said, smiling, holding onto her hubby's hand.

Kurt suddenly got the urge to hold onto Blaine's too.

Another video started playing, this time Gary Sinise was telling the teams what their responsibilities were going to be. "I'm not going to remember all that." Kurt said, when he heard what his responsibilities as Navigator were going to be.

"You don't have to. The buttons will all light up," Blaine assured before the Capcom repeated the same thing.

The Lieutenant spoke next to give a warning, "Now listen carefully. Leaning forward, closing your eyes, or looking left or right during your flight could disorient you. So keep your head back against the headrest, keep your eyes open at all times, and focus straight ahead, even if you start to feel disoriented."

Kurt gave Blaine a death look. Which caused Blaine to squeeze his hand for reassurance.

The doors opened and the group made their way inside to their capsule. They took their seats and pulled down their restraints, making the tight space feel even tighter. That's when the bride started to freak out. Kurt was about ready to join her. She fought with her husband as she pleaded with him to get off the ride. Eventually he gave in and a Cast Member let the couple out, leaving Blaine and Kurt alone in their capsule. The Cast Member closed the capsule door, and to Kurt's astonishment, the space got even _tighter_. But it was too late now. He could hear the floor drop and their capsule rolled backwards. On the screen in front of them, it appeared as if they were on a launch pad ready for lift-off. The capsule started to vibrate and they were soon shot off into space.

The ride continued to pitch and roll and soon it felt like there was zero gravity (due to the spinning) They were flung around the moon, put into hyper-sleep, dodged meteors and eventually they were ready to land on Mars.

That's when Blaine shouted, "Oh my God we totally need to go to Pigfarts!"

Kurt remembered the warning about not turning his head but he _had_ to react to this statement, "Ok... WHAT? What is Pigfarts?"

Blaine laughed. _He totally set me up for that and he doesn't even know it. _He launched himself into an epic British accent, "Pigfarts is only the greatest wizarding school in the galaxy. It's where I'm being transferred next year."

The ride ended and the restraints released themselves, which allowed Kurt to look incredulously at his boyfriend. "Are you feeling alright? Did the spinning do something to your head?"

Blaine sniggered at his inside joke. "I'll show you what I'm talking about when we get home."

Kurt felt more confused now than he ever had the entire trip.

* * *

It was now 10:30 and they'd be needing to get to the American Pavilion which was on the opposite side of the park by noon to see New Directions in their competition, so Blaine decided that they should start walking around the World Showcase. They started off in Canada, leisurely strolling through the shops, Blaine saying how the restaurant in Canada, Le Celier, was one of his most favorites in all of Walt Disney World. The next country was the UK. That's where Kurt spotted Mary Poppins.

"Oh my God it's Mary Poppins!" He clapped his hands childishly in front of his face as he pulled Blaine into the line that had formed. It was the first character encounter they had had so far and Blaine had promised that they would meet some characters.

"Hello, how do you do?" Mary Poppins said politely to Kurt.

Kurt was giddy and basically speechless. It was as if he was meeting Julie Andrews herself. Mary Poppins waited patiently for a verbal response from Kurt, a smile on her face the whole time.

"You'll have to excuse him, Ms. Poppins," Blaine spoke up, "it's his first time in Disney and he's never met one of his idols until now.

She giggled, "Well in that case, I am flattered that I get to be your first interaction." She curtsied for the duo. "What is your name?" She took Kurt's hand and placed it on her arm.

"Kurt." He finally managed to speak.

"Kurt, what a lovely name." This Mary Poppins was perfect, and hearing her say his name made him think on another of his favorite Julie Andrews films. "Are you enjoying your time here on this beautiful day?"

He nodded excitedly.

"Would you care to take a photograph?" She asked.

He nodded again but then his expression dropped as he realized that neither of them had brought a camera. _How stupid!_

"Oh dear." She became sad as well, "well wait a moment. Can't you take a photograph with those cellular devices you children are always carrying around?" She gave a semi-displeasing look as if she herself were the nanny of Kurt and Blaine and they spent too much time on their phones, but that she would forgive them _this_ time.

"Ms. Poppins, you are practically perfect in every way!" Blaine said, pulling out his iPhone.

She smiled a dazzlingly white smile, as she held onto Kurt's arm. He stood proper as a gentleman as Blaine snapped the photo.

"Thank you so much Ms. Poppins!" Kurt said as he joined Blaine at his side.

"You boys are such polite gentlemen, oh I do hope I run into you again someday! Goodbye Kurt!" She waved at the couple, "Oh! How terribly inconsiderate I've been. I never caught _your_ name." She was looking directly at Blaine.

"Blaine, how do you do?" He took her hand and kissed it, which caused her to blush and put her other hand playfully to her cheek.

"How do you do. Two princes, you are." She waved them off again, "goodbye to you as well, Blaine."

Kurt was in heaven after meeting Mary Poppins. They continued their walk, this time venturing into France. Blaine thought it would be a nice time to go to the bakery in the back to purchase a dessert. There were so many options. Cream puffs, creme brulee, eclairs, chocolate mousse, cheese and fruit platters. They probably would have bought one of everything if they weren't so expensive. Kurt settled on the chocolate mousse while Blaine got a cream puff. The mousse was perfect, fluffy, and absolutely decadent. The cream puff was huge and could hardly fit in Blaine's mouth, so he ended up with some of the cream on his face. Kurt giggled, and leaned in to kiss it off the corner of Blaine's lips, licking it slowly and seductively.

Blaine smiled, a pleased look on his face. "Mmm. Remind me to get more cream on my face." Then instantly blushed as he heard what he said come out of his mouth.

Kurt lost it. He fell back against a wall and slid to the cobblestone ground in a fit of laughter.

"That's not what I meant!" Blaine pouted at his stupidity.

"That's-what-makes it so-much-funnier!" Kurt breathed between laughter. He sighed, finally catching his breath as he raised both of his arms and wriggled his fingers to signify he wanted some help getting up off the ground.

Blaine conceded and pulled him up, Kurt popping up a little extra off the ground on his way. "Alright, let's keep going."

The next character they ran into was Belle and the Beast. Of course Kurt had to meet her too.

"I don't know if I should let you after the way you laughed at me." Blaine teased.

"Come on, you asked for it. Besides we have to tell her about the way you surprised me!" Blaine gave in, it would be nice to hear Belle's reaction.

"Hello there, what are your names?" Belle asked politely as the couple reached the front of the line.

"Kurt, and this is my boyfriend Blaine."

"Nice to meet you both!"

"Belle, I have to tell you that my boyfriend surprised me with our hotel room the same way the Beast surprised you with the library." Kurt found it much easier to speak to Belle.

"Oh did you hear that Beast?" She turned to her furry prince. "How wonderfully romantic!" She turned back again. "Would you both care to take a picture?"

This time there was a character attendant who assisted in the photo taking, so Blaine could get in the photo as well. When the photo had been taken, the two boys left, waving goodbye to the princess and the Beast.

The next country was Morocco. Aladdin and Jasmine were meeting guests and when Kurt excitedly ran to the line, their character attendant told them that Aladdin and Jasmine's line was already closed.

Kurt's smile faded. Blaine took his chin in his hand and said, "don't worry, babe. We can meet them later. Besides, we're two countries away from the American Pavilion and it's 11:30. We should probably get our seats."

Kurt agreed and they skipped over Japan, passing by the red torii gate that stood, anchored in the water and the giant shopping complex, Mitsukoshi, which Blaine said was basically worth the price of admission just to walk through, adding that they'd head back later.

They arrived in the American Pavilion only moments later, finding a seat on a wooden bench in the third row, center. There was no program, so they had no idea how many groups would be competing or what they'd be singing. They didn't even know when New Directions was slated to perform. It was now 11:40, so Kurt decided he would get up to find a bathroom. A Cast Member pointed him to the left of the brick building which was meant to look like a replica of Independence Hall. That's when he caught a flash of something through the lattice fence and heard Mercedes' characteristic laugh. He stuck his face up to the fence and could see New Directions backstage.

"Cedes!" He called. She heard her name but didn't know where it was coming from. "Mercedes! Over here!" She saw a flash of peach skin as Kurt stuck his fingers through the small hole in the fence, wiggling them.

"Kurt?" She ran over, as Kurt put his face back to the fence, his blue eye wide with excitement at seeing his friend.

"We just got our seats! When do you guys go on?"

"We're the last ones to perform of five," she told him. "Wait 'til you hear what we're singing! We're doing-"

"Mercedes!" Mr. Schuester was calling Mercedes back over to the group, who had huddled themselves in for a pre-performance pep talk.

"Ah! Gotta go. Guess you'll just have to wait. Kisses!"

She winked and ran back to the group, as Kurt shouted back, "Break a leg!"

* * *

**Hehe, I HAD to include Mission: Space (I used to work there so I know quite a bit about it) What did you all think of Mary Poppins? I think she sounded just lovely, don't you?**

**As always, reviews are wonderful and I wish you could all see my face as I read them *sheer joy***


	11. Competition Complications

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it. As always, a huge thank you to all who have added me to your favorite author, story, or alerts list and also a huge thank you for the reviews! I check them on my phone instantly and smile as I read them and my friends all look at my funny :-p**

**Haha, so funny story...turns out a girl I used to work with's sister is a big fan of this fic. Small effin' world! **

**Oh and I AM OFFICIALLY DONE WITH SCHOOL FOREVER! I finished at like 9:30 this morning and it just feels so surreal. Tonight was our annual performing and fine arts christmas party and I cried :'( I'm really going to miss my friends!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee...I have stock in Disney, doesn't that technically make me a partial owner? tehe**

**

* * *

**

Kurt took his seat next to Blaine after returning from the restroom just as the host took the stage to announce the groups. Kurt had never heard of any of them before, they seemed to come from all over. This particular competition was meant for smaller sized glee clubs, as there would be more competitions during the remainder of the day, getting larger in size.

The first club took the stage. They were a show choir from NJ and their repertoire consisted of Broadway showtunes. They were pretty good but their dancing was a little sloppy. It was nice that there wasn't actually one soloist in the group, they all seemed to get a turn. But the girl who sang last was absolutely incredible and he could only imagine the look Rachel must have had on her face at that moment.

The second club was an all girls choir from Connecticut. They didn't dance at all, but rather stood there poised and proper as they sang an Eric Whitacre piece called _This Marriage_. Kurt had never heard anything like it before. There was no background music, no beat of any kind, he wasn't even sure there was a time signature. It sounded almost like chanting. The girls' voices sounded feathery and magical and the dissonant harmonies they produced were beautiful, rather than jarring like most dissonant chords usually sounded. He closed his eyes and listened to the lyrics:

_May these vows and this marriage be blessed  
__May it be sweet milk  
__like wine and halvah  
__May this marriage offer fruit and shade  
__Like the date palm_

_May this marriage be full of laughter  
__Our every day a day in paradise  
__May this marriage be a sign of compassion  
__A seal of happiness here and hereafter_

_May this marriage have a fair face and a good name  
__An omen as welcomes the moon in a clear blue sky_

_I am out of words to describe  
__How spirit mingles in this marriage_

The song was finished. Kurt had been moved by its beauty, as did Blaine who was now clutching onto Kurt's hand in his lap. _Well shit,_ he thought, _New Directions better be pulling out all the stops!_

To counter the all girl group, the next group was an all male a cappella group, not unlike the Warblers. The only difference was their lead singer was not _nearly_ as swoon worthy as Blaine was. He was tall, had light brown hair and brown eyes, but his face was a little full and pimply. If Kurt closed his eyes though, he sounded a bit like Michael Buble, which he supposed was the point since the group sang _Haven't Met You Yet._

It was a nice arrangement, a little too slow for his liking but otherwise not terrible. They definitely weren't better than the all girl group, though.

Next up was a choir from Chicago. They were an all black choir and Kurt could tell they were going to sing something gospel-y by the robes they were wearing. But their director prompted them to start singing, and instead they issued out a version of _A Star is Born_ from Hercules. _Ok, so he wasn't completely off._ Kurt thought it was a bit of a cop-out singing a Disney song at a competition hosted by Disney but the group was still _very_ good.

_Gonna shout it from the mountain tops  
__(A star is born)  
__It's a time for pulling out the stops  
__(A star is born)  
__Honey, hit us with a hallelu  
__The kid came shining through  
__Girl, sing the song  
__Come blow your horn  
__A star is born  
__(Yeah, a star is born)_

_He's a hero who can please the crowd  
__(A star is born)  
__Come on ev'rybody shout out loud  
__(A star is born)  
__Just remember in the darkest hour  
__Within your heart's the power  
__For making you  
__A hero too_

_So don't lose hope when you're forlorn  
__Just keep your eyes upon the skies  
__Ev'ry night a star is  
__Right in sight a star is  
__Burning bright a star is born_

_Like a beacon in the cold dark night  
__(A star is born)  
__Told ya ev'rything would turn out right  
__(A star is born)  
__Just when ev'rything was all at sea  
__The boy made history  
__The bottom line  
__He sure can shine  
__His rising sign is Capricorn  
__He knew "how to"  
__He had a clue  
__Telling you a star is born_

_Here's a hero who can please the crowd  
__(A star is born)  
__Come on ev'rybody shout out loud  
__(A star is born)  
__Just remember in the darkest hour  
__Within your heart's the power  
__For making you  
__A hero too_

_So don't lose hope when you're forlorn  
__Just keep your eyes upon the skies  
__Ev'ry night a star is  
__Right in sight a star is  
__Burning bright a star is born_

When they finished singing, the crowd gave them a thunderous applause. They seemed to be the favorite so far and Kurt had to admit that while the all girls' choir was hauntingly beautiful, they didn't have the show-stopping power or memorability that this choir had.

Finally it was New Directions' turn. Puck took center stage. He was wearing all black with a red and blue tie, and what appeared to be tribal makeup under his eyes. That's when the last thing Kurt expected to come from his mouth came in full force,

_Nants 'ngonyama bakithi Baba!_

Kurt got chills. They wouldn't...they _couldn't. _From behind him, he heard in response,

_Sithi uhm ingonyama_

Puck opened his mouth again to respond, his voice grunting the african chant out like a badass.

_Nants 'ngonyama bagiti Baba.  
__(Sithi uhm ingonyama)  
__He le le Baba Siyo Nqoba.  
__(ingonyama, ingonyama)_

New Directions made their way from the back of the theatre up the two main aisles. Finn squeezed Kurt's shoulder as he passed him, all the while chanting,

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
__Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
__Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
__Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
__Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
__Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
__Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
__Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

The club was all in black, but had accents to their costumes to evoke different animals. Santana and Quinn had a cheetah print belt and matching headband, Brittany, Tina and Mike had bright blue, yellow, and green feathers in their hair and on their bodies, Rachel had on wooden bracelets that appeared to have zebra markings painted onto them, Finn had a giraffe printed necktie and all the others had all kinds of other animal markings on their bodies. Mercedes took up the back of the group, she had on a giant furry collar that made her look like she had a mane with large tufts of golden fur, giant wooden hooped earrings and matching wooden bracelets. She opened her mouth to sing as the hairs stood on the back of Kurt's neck and arms.

_From the day we arrive on the planet  
__And blinking, step into the sun  
__There's more to see than can ever be seen  
__More to do than can ever be done_

_There's far too much to take in here  
__More to find than can ever be found  
__But the sun rolling high  
__In the sapphire sky  
__Keeps great and small  
on the endless round_

_It's the circle of life  
__And it moves us all  
__Through despair and hope  
__Through faith and love  
_'_Til we find our place  
__On the path unwinding  
__In the circle, the circle of life._

Brittany and Tina took to the front of the stage, dancing a sort of ballet as Mike joined in, lifting Tina in the air. They floated around the stage, looking very much like birds while in the background the rest of the club had continued chanting, doing some sort of tribal dance that Kurt was sure was a very risky move, yet somehow they made it look natural and beautiful. Even Karofsky, who had paint under his eyes much like he was used to seeing in football, seemed to be enjoying himself. Mercedes belted out again, as it came naturally to her,

_It's the circle of life  
__And it moves us all  
__Through despair and hope  
__Through faith and love_

Their voices filled the open air theatre, gathering crowds in the back who had been walking by when they heard the music.

'_Til we find our place  
__On the path unwinding  
__In the circle, the circle of life._

At the end of the song, Brittany and Tina ran to the sides of the stage, each picking up a pole with a fabric bird on the end of a wire. They crossed the stage, swinging the birds around the stage. Mercedes had her arms thrown open as she concluded the song with an epic riff, the colorful birds flying around her.

The audience jumped to their feet, Kurt and Blaine whistled and screamed for the club, all the while New Directions was relishing in the moment.

The judges would have been crazy _not _to have enjoyed that performance. After all, Disney was the leader worldwide in theatricality and this had spectacle written all over it. New Directions left the stage and waited patiently in the back with the other glee clubs, congratulating one another on their performances.

Out in the house there was lots of commotion as families discussed who they thought was going to win. Then the host came back to announce the winners.

But he wasn't smiling as he he held up his microphone to speak, "I'm very sorry to have to do this," he began solemnly, "but due to an anonymous tip, we have to disqualify one of our competing glee clubs. Unfortunately, we have to disqualify New Directions on the grounds that they illegally obtained their music for today's performance."

Kurt's smile faded quickly from his face into anguish. An anonymous tip? How many times had he heard that before? This had Sue Sylvester written all over it.

The room buzzed, some booed the host for the announcement. Then Mr. Schuester came out to try and talk to the host.

"Sir, there has to be some mistake. My kids are _good_ kids. We received the music legally, I can assure you." he whispered, trying not to have this conversation be _quite_ so public.

"Actually," Rachel joined Mr. Schuester on the stage, "we didn't obtain the music legally _or _illegally. We arranged it ourselves." The rest of the glee club joined her on stage. Their faces filled with sadness at the prospect of working so hard to be there, only to be shot down so quickly. To go from such a high high to such a low low so quickly, their emotions got the best of them.

"Look, I'm sorry but unless I can get proof within the next ten minutes I have to disqualify you."

Rachel took the microphone from him, "then I'm just going to sing what's in my heart now and let you all be the judge. Hopefully my fellow glee club members will feel it in their hearts too and join me."

There was no music, as this was clearly something nobody had planned but Kurt and Blaine sat at the edge of their seat, hoping for a miracle.

_I don't know if you can hear me  
__Or if you're even there  
__I don't know if you would listen  
__To a gypsy's prayer  
__Yes I know I'm just an outcast  
__I shouldn't speak to you  
__Still I see your face and wonder_

She looked directly at the host and stared at him, tears growing in her eyes.

_Were you once an outcast, too?_

_God help the outcasts, hungry from birth  
__Show them the mercy they don't find on Earth  
__God help my people they look to you still  
__God help the outcasts, or nobody will_

Finn stepped up to sing the next line, followed by Puck as they gathered into an impromptu harmony.

_I ask for wealth  
__I ask for fame  
__I ask for glory to shine on my name_

Karofsky stood forward next, looking down on Kurt and Blaine,

_I ask for love, I can possess_

The rest of the glee club stood forward in a line, taking each other's hand, looking at each other, hoping that this was going to work.

_I ask for God and his angels to bless me_

Rachel stood out of the line, taking center stage and standing right at the edge, scanning the audience,

_I ask for nothing, I can get by  
__But I know so many less lucky than I  
__Please help my people, the poor and downtrod  
__I thought we all were children of God_

_God help the outcasts  
__Children of God_

The audience sat silent, many moved by what they just saw. The song was so perfectly fitting and only Kurt and Blaine knew how much. Finally someone in the back shouted, "don't disqualify them!"

He was joined by similar shouts from other audience members. Soon, the whole crowd was shouting, some even chanting 'New Directions!'.

The host looked at a loss for words, which was about the time that the choir director from the Chicago choir took the stage. "Look, if you're going to disqualify this choir for making their own arrangements, then you'll have to disqualify us too."

"And us," the lead of the male a cappella group joined them on stage as well. It seemed as if everyone hadn't quite obtained their music in the most orthodox way. All except for the female choir who sang the Eric Whitacre piece.

The host finally spoke up, "With this new information, we will have to deliberate again." He left the stage, the amphitheater loudly talking amongst themselves. All of the choir groups were on the stage, each looking exceptionally anxious. He returned fifteen minutes later along with three other judges to announce their decisions. "After going through our rule books, we have concluded that while not gathered by traditional methods," everyone in New Directions held their breaths, "nothing truly illegal was done to obtain the music. Therefore, New Directions will _not_ be disqualified."

The group jumped in the air hugging each other and crying. It was as if they had already been announced the winners. Relief washed over every person in the outdoor theatre.

"And now to the results." The theatre got quiet again. The choirs huddled together in their groups respectively, New Directions swaying back and forth awaiting the results. "In fifth place, The Madrigals from Point Pleasant, NJ." The girl who had the epic solo, walked up and took the trophy, smiling faintly. "In fourth place, The St. Simon Singers from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania." The lead singer from the all male choir took the trophy, shaking the host's hand. "In third place, The Chicago Gospel Choir from Chicago, Illinois." The choir director patted Will on the back as he walked up to receive his trophy.

It was now between the all girl's choir and New Directions. Kurt was surprised that the all girls choir was in the top two even though he loved their performance. He was worried that since they were the only group that had actually _purchased_ their music, that they would get special consideration. He also knew that their choir had been very technically perfect and wondered if that's what the judges were looking for because otherwise, they had been kind of boring in comparison.

"In second place," everyone held their breath, "The Hartford School for Girls Concert Choir, which means that New Directions are our champions today!"

The room erupted as Mr. Schuester weakly walked up to get the trophy, shaking hands with the director for the all girls choir, as well as the host. Kurt and Blaine were on their feet, clapping their hands a mile a minute. After hugging the rest of the glee club, Mercedes jumped off the stage and ran into the audience to hug Kurt, pulling Blaine in as well.

"Oh I'm so glad you were here to see this!"

"Mercedes, you guys were amazing. And I wouldn't put it past Coach Sylvester for putting in that 'anonymous tip'" He raised his hands and air-quoted the phrase.

She shook her head in disbelief, "I don't know why that woman has it in so badly for us."

"Isn't it obvious?" Blaine spoke up, which took Kurt and Mercedes by surprise, "I mean before you guys came to be, her Cheerios were the most decorated club in the whole school. And now there's new blood for her to compete with. She knows you guys are talented and it scares her so she'll do anything to stay on top."

"I think the boy is right." Mercedes said, her eyebrow raised.

"Oh I have no doubt. Now all that's left is to show off that trophy in her face. I'd like to see the woman cry." Kurt said, a devilish grin on his face.

"I don't think she has tear ducts." Mercedes said seriously. The glee club was calling her back onto the stage. They were getting ready to take a group photo with the trophy. She took Kurt's hand and squeezed it, "I'll see you later." She hugged him again and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then gave Blaine a hug too before running back up the stairs to take the photo. For a minute, Kurt wished he was still a part of New Directions. He wanted to feel that same adrenaline rush that they were now feeling at that moment. A part of him had even hoped that Mr. Schuester would have called him up to take the photo with them as an 'honorary fan' but it never happened.

Blaine saw that Kurt was in a foggy daydream, and he took his hand, leaning in to kiss the corner of his lips. That's when Kurt realized that he had a new source of adrenaline. He smiled in the kiss, his heart fluttering a mile a minute. When Blaine pulled away Kurt was smiling at him funny.

"What?"

"Thank you." he said simply.

"For what?" Blaine looked confused.

"For reminding me that I don't need to win a competition to feel that surge of adrenaline, when I have you." he leaned his forehead into the older boy's.

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing." He leaned in again and kissed the younger boy tenderly on the mouth, taking his face in his hands. That's when Santana cat-called from the stage. The boys instantly broke apart, and turned bright red.

"Go enjoy your win, already!" Kurt yelled up at her.

"Same to you!" She called back.

"Trust me," he whispered, taking Blaine's hand. "I am."

* * *

**Don't worry peeps, this is NOT the ending :) I always have a hard time ending my chapters but this felt sweet how it was. Please send me some lovely reviews so that I can read them and cheer me up for leaving my friends behind :)**

**Oh and I fully suggest you look up Eric Whitacre This Marriage on Youtube (FF won't let me post the link :/) It is truly something beautiful. **

**Danke!**


	12. Destiny

**So sorry everyone! Believe it or not, it's actually harder to update now that I'm home rather than when I was putting off studying for my finals LOL! My family just got a brand new puppy and he is literally the cutest thing ever and I've been having to take care of him when my parents aren't home. That and, since I'm moving in less than 2 weeks this is all the time I have to spend with the little guy :( **

**This chapter also took a little bit to update because I was just not very happy with the last chapter and I know there were a few of you who agree. There just wasn't enough Klaine...so in this chapter I really got in your face with Klaine-ness. Therefore, I hope you enjoy it :)**

**It may be harder for me to update the rest of the week. I HAVE to clean my room. It looks like a tornado blew through it so I am going to be organizing EVERYTHING. (Kill me now) So please sit tight! Trust me, I WANT to keep writing this story. I never imagined it would be so much fun to keep writing and all of your reviews just bring me so much joy. Think of it this way, though...In 2 weeks I will actually BE in DISNEY so my writing may get even more accurate haha. Also, it is my new roommate's birthday on the 8th of January and to celebrate we're going to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter...for Blaine's sake you may WANT me to wait until I visit it! (I almost got to go before it opened but Universal sucks ass...long story) Not making any promises, though. They may not be able to fit a visit in with their schedule.**

**What else did I wanna say? Oh! I ordered the pink sunglasses that Darren wears...they arrive tomorrow XD!**

**That should be it for housekeeping notes haha. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's a long'un.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or Disney.**

**

* * *

**

The duo left the amphitheater and headed to the next country over, which was Italy. "What do you say to getting some lunch?" Blaine asked as he looked at his watch. It was now 2:30.

"I could really go for like, a pizza right now." Kurt said, putting a hand on his stomach as it growled.

"You're in luck! Because that's exactly what I was going to take you for." Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist as they entered the Italy pavilion. There were pink and yellow stucco buildings and a miniature version of the bell tower from St. Mark's square in Venice. In the middle of the courtyard was a (rather random) marble, circular platform and behind it an incredibly scaled down replica of the Trevi Fountain. Even further back was what appeared to be a brand new building. It was a yellow stone building, three stories tall with dark wood windows and red awnings. Across the front in large letters read _PIZZERIA RISTORANTE_ and on the awning that shaded the front entrance were the words _Via Napoli_.

When they entered, it was quite busy as it was the lunch rush and a brand new, highly rated restaurant but it would only be a fifteen minute wait for the two of them. Kurt marveled at the interior design. In the foyer there was a colorful blown glass chandelier and three giant walls of glass windows and the same dark wood from outside, so he could see into the restaurant. On the left, was the kitchen and Kurt could see three large stone faces in the brick wall. These appeared to be the ovens that the pizza was baked in. A chef was artfully tossing some dough in the air, just like in the movies.

The couple were soon called to their table as they entered the main dining hall. From in the foyer, Kurt couldn't get an accurate idea of what the restaurant looked like but as they were led to their seats he was able to take in more. In the very center of the restaurant there were incredibly high vaulted ceilings with diagonal wood paneling. There was a table in the center which stretched almost the entire length of the room and golden lights hung the entire distance from the ceiling to only a few feet above head height. The wall to their right had a gorgeous blue vista painted on it, but appeared to be pealing away to give it that old world charm. In the back of the room, which was where they were being led to, were posters of different Italian destinations, underneath large semi-circular windows and an orange and gold sponged ceiling. In low light, this would have been a terribly romantic setting.

They took their seats at a table for two as they began to look over the menu. Again, Kurt was shocked at the expense that Blaine was willing to pay for the two of them. Blaine could see the apprehensive look on Kurt's face as he glanced at the prices on the menu.

"Babe, how many times do I have to tell you not to worry about it? You're worth every penny." He placed a hand on one of Kurt's, gazing adoringly into his eyes. Blaine had the power to melt Kurt faster than a snowman in a furnace when he said things like that paired with that adorable look. He was convinced that Blaine would never take no for an answer. Still, where the _hell_ was he getting the money to pay for all of it?

A few moments later their waiter joined them to get their order. Blaine insisted that Kurt order the house special Limonata, which was $5 a glass, as he ordered the special Blood Orange concoction.

Finally Kurt had to ask what was on his mind. "Did you rob a bank?"

Blaine spit out his water that he had taken a sip of, laughing. "What?"

"How are you paying for this trip? Like, I know your parents must have money to send you to Dalton and all but I'm _sure_ they didn't give you any to pay for all of this."

Blaine took another sip of his water and set his glass down. "Don't worry about it, ok?" He returned to looking over his menu.

"Why won't you just tell me?" Concern, more than anger or annoyance was growing in Kurt's voice.

Blaine set his menu down. "I didn't want you to get angry." Blaine was fidgeting nervously with his hands. He wasn't even looking Kurt in the eyes.

This time Kurt put his hands on Blaine's to stop their jittery movements. "Whatever it is, I'm not going to get mad."

Blaine took a breath, exhaling loudly. "I'm not supposed to be using this money. Not yet anyway." Kurt looked at him, waiting for him to say more. Blaine reluctantly kept going. "It's supposed to pay for my college tuition when I do eventually go to college."

"Won't your parents know?"

"Nah, they have no idea we're even here. Besides it wasn't their money in the first place. I actually inherited it from my grandfather when he passed away three years ago. He wanted me to go to Yale which was his alma mater so he gave me the money to pay for it."

"So what are you saying? You don't want to go to Yale?"

"I don't know where I want to go." He paused as he thought about his next words, "I just know I want to go wherever you do." He blushed a little.

"Are you suggesting that I can't get into Yale?" Kurt looked offended.

"What? No! What I mean is," his voice got instantly sweeter, "after I met you, I decided I was going to take a year off before going to college. That way you and I would be in the same graduating class." Kurt was at a loss for words, "I mean, think about it. Wouldn't that be nice?" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and began to caress them, "you and I... making our schedules fit together... helping each other with our homework each night... sharing a dorm..." The last suggestion he said with a hint of seduction in his voice.

Kurt had to admit, the prospect of him sharing a room with his boyfriend, where nobody could interrupt them if they needed to be alone had merit. Yet he still didn't speak up.

"Like I said. You are worth every penny and every moment of my time. God, Kurt," he said, his heart racing a mile a minute, excitement coloring his voice, "I mean, you walk in any room and instantly it lights up. When I'm with you I get weak at the knees and my heart beats as hard and as fast as a drum. Like right now," he took one of Kurt's hands that was already in his and placed it on his pounding chest, "feel that? I never want that feeling to go away. You make me feel alive."

Kurt was stunned. He sat there across from Blaine, his right arm outstretched as it rested over Blaine's heart. Blaine was still holding his hands over it, breathing as if he had just run a marathon. He knew that Blaine loved him but he had never heard him express himself with such conviction, with so much passion. Everything that Blaine had just told him was now buzzing around inside his head and he quickly lost his composure.

"Beautiful, what's wrong?" He returned their hands to the table, resuming in caressing them.

"It's just," he took a deep breath, his cheeks stained with tears, "you go to such great lengths to show me how much you love me and I feel like I can never do the same for you."

"Sweetie, in time you will show me in your own way how much you love me. But for now, I just know by the way you are getting so emotional that you _do_ love me as much as I love you. If not more so."

At that point their drinks had finally arrived. The waiter looked a little uncomfortable returning to them now as he could see that Kurt had been crying. Timidly, he asked for their order. Blaine ordered a large pepperoni pizza for them and the waiter left from what he thought must have been an awkward moment.

"You wanna go to the bathroom?" Blaine asked with care.

Kurt nodded and got up from the table, heading to the restrooms in the back so he could wash his face. When he got in the room, Kurt looked at himself in the mirror. His face was bright red and there were trails from where his tears had fallen. Gently he splashed water onto his face, then dabbed at his eyes with a dry paper towel. His eyes were still a little puffy, but otherwise he looked presentable. He couldn't help but think what he did to deserve such an amazing boyfriend. He was sure, if there was a God, he had made a mistake and that Blaine was actually meant for someone else. That's when Kurt made a realization. Quickly he left the restroom, taking his seat across from Blaine.

Without any kind of prompt, Kurt suddenly asked, "do you believe in destiny?"

Blaine sat silent, a little taken aback by the abruptness of the random question.

Kurt began to explain, "I didn't used to. That is, until I met you. Do you remember how we met?"

Finally Blaine spoke up. "How can I forget? You looked like a little lost puppy when you grabbed my arm and-" He abruptly stopped talking. Now he understood.

"I grabbed _your_ arm, Blaine. You. Of all the people that were scurrying past me. Then you took my hand and we ran through that beautiful corridor. I can easily say that was the moment I fell in love with you. Everything happened in slow motion. We got to the senior commons and you let go of my hand because as it turned out you were the leader of the Warblers. And you are like 2% of gay men at Dalton. I mean, what are the _odds_? I'm not saying there's a God but something brought you and I together that day and I am more than willing to say that we are _destined_ to be together forever." Kurt was panting. He had spat out this information so quickly he wasn't even sure it made sense.

Blaine considered what Kurt had said carefully, then slowly spoke up. "Kurt darling," he began, "I think you just proved that you love me as much as I, you. And to answer your question, yes, I do believe in destiny because I've felt the same way ever since you touched my arm for the first time."

This made Kurt smile a huge grin, thinking about how they both realized at the same moment that there was a connection made between them.

The pizza arrived and they began stuffing their faces. It was quite possibly the best pizza Kurt had ever eaten in his life. "You know why this pizza is so damn good?" Blaine began, "they import their flour from Italy. And the water used to be imported too until they found a spring here in FL that had the same PH balance as one in Italy. Basically, this is the most authentic Italian pizza you will ever have in the US."

"I take it that's why it's also so damn expensive?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Blaine chuckled, grabbing his third slice. Kurt took his third as well, savoring every flavor. "This pizza is also kickass when it's cold." Blaine said, shoving the cheesy goodness into his mouth.

"I guess we'll get to have some tonight then because I am stuffed and there's still two slices left."

"Hells yeah!" Blaine said, his cheeks full of pizza. Kurt thought he was so cute like that, so he leaned over the table and pecked Blaine on the lips, which he happily accepted, still chewing the pizza.

After paying for lunch, the pair took their leftover pizza and left the restaurant hand in hand. The next country on their tour was Germany. They strolled through the stores, looking at the glass and crystal work and the Christmas ornaments. Kurt recognized a Christmas tree covered in glass pickle ornaments and excitedly told Blaine what it meant, (it was pretty much the only thing he knew that Blaine didn't on the entire trip.) Then they made their way into the most dangerous shop of all... the candy store. The couple easily spent about twenty minutes and $50 in the store, leaving with two bagfuls of gummy frogs, worms, coke bottles, and bears as well as three different varieties of chocolate bars.

Next they entered China. The round, ornate pagoda stood at the back amidst koi ponds. They wandered to the very back, where nestled a store which sold traditional chinese products such as jade statues and jewelry, rugs, and women's cheongasms. There wasn't much to see there, so they made their way to the next country which was Norway.

In Norway, Blaine pulled Kurt along to the Maelstrom ride. There was no wait and the pair was shuffled into a boat, sitting in the very front. The ride started and the boat began to climb up a hill as a light sparkled at them and a deep voice could be heard saying, "you are not the first to pass this way. Nor will you be the last." The boat made its way past scenes depicting Norwegian settlers and polar bears, then all of a sudden they were greeted by a dead end and some pretty ugly looking trolls. The trolls sent them backwards down a hill as they raced past more scenes of Norway. They were greeted by the trolls one more time, as the back of their boat peeked out of the building, visible to the people in the courtyard below. Again, they were sent forwards and after passing a random oil rig, the ride was over and they were inside a quaint Norwegian fishing village.

They were cornered in this room for a bit because there was a film being shown in the next one, so they took the time to find an empty bench in the back and sit together. They sat close, Blaine had his left arm around Kurt's shoulder, his right hand was intertwined with Kurt's in his lap as they stared at one another adoringly. Blaine took one of Kurt's hands to his face and gently kissed it. Kurt couldn't handle all this romance. Blaine's eyes were smoldering and they sparkled under the low lamplight. If they weren't in public at this moment, Kurt would surely have tackled him right then and there. "So are you enjoying yourself?" Blaine asked softly. He rested his forehead against Kurt's.

"More than I enjoy singing." was Kurt's response. Blaine seemed pleased because Kurt could sense a smile growing on his face, his warm hand squeezing Kurt's tighter. Eventually the doors to the theatre swung open. The boys groaned as they accepted the fact that they had to get up. They decided to skip the film and headed into the store.

In the toy room, children were sidling up next to a giant carving of a troll. While Kurt stood transfixed on the sight, Blaine took the opportunity to rummage in a toy bin. After grabbing the things he needed, he snuck up behind Kurt and placed a plastic helmet on his head. "What the?" Kurt spun around to see Blaine pointing a foam sword at him, also wearing a plastic helmet and carrying a shield. He tossed Kurt another foam shield and a foam axe and the pair playfully chased each other around the small store, ducking behind displays as they tried not to bump into small children and their parents. Kurt was pretty sure he heard Blaine growl at him at one point as he ran behind a book shelf. Slowly, Kurt made his way to the other side, careful not to make a sound as he dramatically barreled the edge of the soft axe into Blaine's back.

Blaine reached out his arm in pretend pain, collapsing on his stomach. He slowly turned himself over so that he was now facing Kurt, who was hovering over the dying man's body. As Blaine gasped for his last breath, he lunged the foam sword into the crevice between Kurt's arm and side, finally dropping his arms back, lolling his head to the side. Now it was Kurt's turn to die dramatically. He clutched at his heart and toppled forward, his head on Blaine's stomach, arms dangling on either side.

There was a beat and Blaine turned his head slowly. Kurt sensed the movement and opened his eyes a crack. Then the duo burst out into a hysterical fit of laughter as Kurt pushed himself up off of his boyfriend's body. He reached down for Blaine's hand and pulled him up as they dusted themselves off. People were staring at the childish adults but they were having so much fun that they really didn't care. They ended up purchasing the toys and in the back of Kurt's mind he wondered if they could be used for something else later. He looked over at Blaine who had a devilish grin on his face and understood that he was thinking the same thing.

The final country of the day was Mexico. It was 6:30 and the sun hung low in the sky. They climbed the stairs of the giant stone temple and into the sliding glass doors. Kurt found the inside of the building absolutely amazing. It was nighttime inside, well, outside. Strings of lanterns hung from faux buildings on either side of a good sized marketplace. A mariachi band was playing in the back and there was a charming lamplit restaurant on the water, watched over by a temple not unlike the facade they had just walked through.

Blaine tugged at Kurt's fingertips as he led him to yet another boat ride. This one followed the adventures of the Three (well, two) Caballeros as they searched for Donald Duck. The boat floated through scenes of Mexican destinations and celebrations. It really wasn't anything spectacular which Blaine had admitted halfway through the ride. But it was another one of those "wind down" rides that you did just to relax. Plus it gave Blaine another excuse to put his arm around Kurt and Kurt was never one to put up an argument about that.

They exited the ride and the building as Blaine realized they had forgotten about their FastPasses for Soarin'. They made their way to the other side of the park, taking their time as it was only 7:10 and the fireworks didn't start for almost another two hours. When they arrived inside The Land pavilion, they made their way back down the stairs. There was now a 3 hour wait for the ride and Kurt understood why these FastPasses were such a great thing. They passed by hundreds of other people who were in a lower queue as Kurt watched them play games using their bodies to pass the time. There was nobody else in the FastPass line and they were immediately ushered forward, heading towards Concourse 2. Kurt had no idea what to expect. From where he was in the line, he could see what appeared to be three separate staging areas. A Cast Member in a blue suit with red trim Sent Blaine and Kurt to the first row of the second staging area, which seemed to excite Blaine.

"We've got the best seat! Wait until you see this." he said, his eyes bright with wonder. They entered the next room and Kurt saw that it was one giant ride, three units, in front of a huge concave movie screen which took up the entire height and width of the room. The room was already dark, much like a movie theatre but there was a little light on the floor as they made their way to their seats in the middle of the row.

"Best seats because we're in the middle right?"

"That and because we won't have feet in our face. It will feel like we're really flying!"

Kurt swallowed, "I'm sorry what?"

"Kurt, it's like nothing you've ever experienced before. You just have to wait and see," Blaine assured. They buckled themselves in and the ride ceiling lowered on the entire row. In one quick movement, the entire row was lifting in the air. It felt as if they were sitting right there on top of the screen. Clouds parted and the music started dramatically and they were, for lack of a better word, soaring over the Golden Gate Bridge. Then they were gliding over a river and some white water rafters in the Redwood forrest. Scenes of vineyards and the coasts of California rushed by and were replaced with scenes of snow capped mountains and waterfalls. Then Kurt heard a hissing sound as they passed over some orange groves. "Do you smell that?" Blaine leaned over, taking a whiff of the air. Now Kurt smelled it too. Oranges! The ride rocked back and forth, moving as if they were really over these locations, the wind rustling their hair. The music swelled and finally they came to a nighttime view of Disneyland as a parade was going on. They flew over the castle and fireworks began to take over the sky, one particularly large one caused the ride to pulse as if by force. As the fireworks faded, the ride returned to its loading and unloading position and everyone exited the ride.

"So?" Blaine took Kurt's hand as they were leaving the ride, entering into the long hallway.

"Amazing. I honestly didn't know what to expect."

"I told you. Ok, we have one more ride we have to do before the fireworks." They left The Land with a mass of other people. The sun was now completely set as they quickly made their way to the center of the park.

Kurt realized where Blaine was taking him. "The golf ball? There's a ride in there?"

"Spaceship Earth and _yes_! It's a great one, too!" Once again, there was no wait as the pair made their way up the ramp and were greeted by a Cast Member who told them to watch their step as they made their way into a slow moving green vehicle. A touchscreen prompted them to put in where they were from as Blaine gave Kurt the honors. He touched an area on the map near Lima as the screen then prompted them to look up at the camera and smile. Blaine threw down his pink shades and made a surprised face and Kurt, having now been given the honors to pose for his photos as well, slid his hand across his hair, looking utterly unfazed. His signature move.

There was nobody else on the ride in front of or behind them, so Blaine took this opportunity to get extra comfortable with Kurt. Normally there would have been about a six inch gap between the two riders, but Blaine pulled Kurt over to him, practically having him in his lap. Kurt laid his head on Blaine's chest, listening to a mixture of Blaine's heartbeat and Dame Judi Dench's narration. Meanwhile, Blaine began to stroke Kurt's arm, slowly letting his fingers travel lower and lower down the boy's body. He lifted Kurt's head and planted a kiss on his soft lips. It was tender and warm and felt a little different than the other kisses they had shared. Perhaps because he had a feeling they were being watched on a security camera. But nothing happened, there was no announcement telling the boys to separate themselves and the ride never slowed down. That's when Kurt had a thought. _What if they were going to be kicked out of the park when the ride was over?_ He wriggled a little, partly because of this notion and partly because Blaine was now pressing his tongue against Kurt's lips. Kurt parted his lips, letting Blaine explore the inner workings of his mouth. He still tasted like that amazing pizza. Blaine had pressed Kurt against the wall of the vehicle but they both still remained sitting on the seat. He was now letting his hands venture under Kurt's shirt, lightly stroking Kurt's smooth skin. He was breathing heavily and Kurt was starting to get a little hard. That's when Kurt finally pushed Blaine out of the kiss.

Blaine looked at Kurt a little stunned and slightly out of breath. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Blaine. We can't do this here. I feel like I'm being watched." He looked to the left as they passed through a scene in a monastery. _Oh the irony,_ he thought.

Blaine simply smiled and kissed Kurt on the cheek, putting his arm around Kurt's shoulder. "How about this?"

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's arm. "This is perfect."

After slowly revolving, the vehicle was now going backwards down a hill. Judi Dench's voice prompted the couple to make their own future using the touch screen. The first question asked what they cared most about. Kurt chose leisure. The next asked if they cared more about their home or their pet when they were away. Blaine chose pet. Next it asked if they wanted to live in the city or the country. Kurt chose city. It then asked if they wanted to travel by solar energy or wind energy in the future, Blaine and Kurt both agreed on solar energy. Finally it asked if they liked to wing it or plan everything out. Again, they both agreed that they prefer to wing it. It took a few moments to calculate their results and soon their video was ready. Cartoon versions of themselves (with the photos they took superimposed on the bodies) came up on the screen as they acted out all of the decisions. The boys were in stitches as they saw their faces and the things that the characters were doing.

"That was cute. Too bad I missed most of the ride." Kurt teased.

"Hey, you enjoyed it." He raised his eyebrows suggestively like he always did to make Kurt weak.

Kurt sighed, "alright. So where do we see these fireworks you've been telling me about all day?"

Blaine got extra cheerful as he led Kurt to what was presumedly his favorite spot to watch from. Right in front of Norway. There was still space against the railing as the two waited for 9:00 to approach. In the meantime, Blaine was leaning against the handrail, he took Kurt's hand at an arm's length and pulled him towards him so Kurt was now straddling his left thigh. He gently placed his hands on the side of Kurt's face, his thumbs stroking his jawline. He straightened himself up and leaned in for yet another tender kiss.

"You are so goddamn horny today," Kurt managed to whisper as they pulled apart.

Blaine made a noise from the back of his throat which Kurt took as an agreement, as he gently kissed his neck.

"Let's save it for the room, okay?" Kurt said, pushing Blaine off of him and giving him a scolding look which said _you will listen to me or I will hurt you._

Blaine smirked as he took Kurt's hand and led him in front of him so they were now both facing the lake. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy, placing his chin on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt had his arms wrapped over Blaine's. It was almost 9:00. The torches around the lake were flickering and gave off a heat that could rival the heat between the two boys. There was a deep voice that came from all around them, "Good evening," it began. "on behalf of Walt Disney World, the place where dreams come true, we welcome all of you to Epcot and World Showcase. We've gathered here tonight, around the fire, as people of all lands have gathered for thousands and thousands of years before us; to share the light and to share a story. An amazing story, as old as time itself but still being written. And though each of us has our own individual stories to tell, a true adventure emerges when we bring them all together as one. We hope you enjoy our story tonight; Reflections of Earth."

The torches were all blown out by "the voice" as a single drum beat started slowly, then it got progressively faster like a slow-clap started by a bunch of frat boys until it eventually crescendoed. There was a scream and a starburst of fireworks erupted on the lake. More of these starbursts appeared and then a massive fireball rose from the center of the lake. They were hundreds of feet away but they could still feel the intense heat coming off of the barge. The music sounded almost angry, chaotic, but it was still beautiful. Smaller fireworks were set off with the different staccato notes in the score, joined by the fireball and water fountains. It really was organized chaos. The section of this music was calmed down finally as Kurt saw floating from the opposite side of the lake, a giant spinning Earth covered in LED lights. It made its way to the center of the lake, where the fiery inferno had just come from. The music got somewhat tribal as pictures began to flash across the Earth showing different scenes of nature. Suddenly, the lights on the Earth began to pulse as new images appeared, this time of people in different countries. The music swelled with each new chapter of images on the screen, then from out of nowhere, half of the countries around them became lit up like at Christmas and a half a second later, the other countries were lit as well. This made Kurt's heart start beating excitedly. It was amazing. But almost as soon as they were lit, they sparkled and faded out. The fireworks were back, chasing each other around the spinning Earth, exploding in the sky. Then in a grand fanfare, a multitude of fireworks were sent in the air as every country lit up on cue. Some fireworks seemed to explode and then blanket the sky as they gracefully fell to the water. The music picked up again, shooting hundreds of fireworks into the sky in a dazzling display of color, light, and sound. Kurt actually decided he liked the music more than the fireworks, but it was all pretty incredible.

Just when Kurt thought the fireworks were over and he joined in clapping with everyone around him, Blaine grabbed his waist tighter and began to sing gently into Kurt's ear along with the woman who's voice had now been coming through the speakers.

_With the stillness of the night  
__There comes a time to understand  
__To reach out and touch tomorrow  
__Take the future in our hand._

Small torches of light appeared on the lake in a circle around the Earth display in the center. It was so cool how fire could just appear out of the water like that.

_We can see a new horizon  
__Built on all that we have done  
__And our dreams begin another  
__Thousand circles 'round the sun_

The larger torches that surrounded the perimeter of the lake became re-lit as the woman was joined by a chorus.

_We go on  
__To the joy and through the tears  
__We go on  
__To discover new frontiers  
__Moving on  
__With the current of the years  
__We go on_

The Earth in the center of the lake was still spinning, but now it was opening up like a shell as another giant torch ascended from the center.

_Moving forward now as one  
__Moving on  
__With a spirit born to run  
__Ever on  
__With each rising sun  
__To a new day we go on_

The torch in the center lit itself as the music dramatically started to reach its climax. A bouquet of white fireworks shot out of the center three times, then as the music finished millions upon millions of fireworks of the same kind shot out of the torch and from other barges around the lake. The sky was so bright that if one closed their eyes, they might have been tricked into thinking that it was daylight. A few more fireworks shot out from the perimeter in front of them and then all at once, a giant explosion of at least fifty large fireworks erupted, shaking the ground they stood on and echoing seconds after they had been detonated.

Now the show was over, and the entire crowd erupted into cheers and applause. Blaine released Kurt's waist, giving him a kiss on the top of his head as they broke apart.

"Ready to go back to the room, darling?" Blaine was eager to get back to their hotel and do something, anything. The things Kurt did to him last night had only whet his appetite and he could hardly control himself. It explained why he had been so hyper all day.

Kurt took his boyfriend's warm hand and the pair made their way back to the monorails and back to their hotel. That's when Kurt felt his phone vibrate. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone to find a text from Mercedes. It simply said, "have fun tonight ;)" Then he got another text immediately after it, also from Mercedes. "Tell me about it when you get home? We leave tomorrow afternoon :("

He slipped his arm through Blaine's so they were still holding onto one another but he could still text back with both hands, careful not to let Blaine read it. "Not so sure about 2night but will let you know when it does happen. Have a safe trip home :)" He sent the text so fast that even if Blaine had glanced at it, he never would have had a chance to read anything. He quickly stuffed the phone back into his pocket.

"Who was that?" Blaine asked casually.

"Uh-Mercedes. New Directions is leaving tomorrow so she was saying goodbye." It wasn't exactly a lie, but he still struggled to say it. His phone vibrated again and he growled a little as he removed the phone from his pocket. It was Mercedes again.

"What do you mean 'not so sure about 2night?' Everything ok?"

What _did_ he mean? Truthfully, he wanted Blaine inside him about as much as Blaine wanted Kurt but he was still feeling some slight trepidation at the thought. Now he was getting scared. Blaine had been dropping hints, well, more like advertising it the whole second half of the day that he wanted to do something more than what happened last night. Today had been so romantic and if it was possible, they had reached an even higher point in their relationship. He didn't want there to be a plateau or worse, an arc that just dissolved into nothing. Kurt thought about it some more and then made his decision. He texted Mercedes back, "Everything is wonderful as usual. Just want it to be special, that's all :)"

Now he had to convince Blaine not to do anything tonight without actually telling him why. He was going to save it all for tomorrow. Their last night in the room together. It was going to be perfect and he would make it up to Blaine in the most romantic way he could think of. He just needed some help.

* * *

**Wow that took me all day to write. So I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review because they make me so happy!**


	13. Not Tonight

**Such a short chapter yet packed with so much smut! I'll leave it at that ;) and also THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Disclaimer: I almost spelled it Disnclaimer-don't own Disney...haha...or Glee.**

**

* * *

**

Kurt and Blaine returned to their room. It was now 10:30 and Kurt could honestly say he was exhausted from walking around the park all day. When he entered the room he dropped their bags of goodies on the floor and made to turn on the light switch but Blaine blocked his hand. He held onto both arms, breathing heavily onto Kurt's neck, then leisurely ran his hands from Kurt's outstretched arms, down his body so they rested on his hips. The boys' frames were so close that they looked practically stuck together. Blaine kicked the door shut as he spun Kurt around to face him in one swift, passionate move. His eyes blazed deep into Kurt's soul as he leaned in for a heated kiss. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck as Blaine lifted him up, wrapping Kurt's legs around his back. He stumbled his way to the bed with Kurt on him like this in the darkness, still locked in the steamy kiss.

They fell onto the bed, Kurt in a state of shock. He had to tell Blaine they couldn't go too far, soon. Blaine quickly removed his shirt, tossing it to the side. His muscular body heaving from the heavy breathing. Then he began to fumble with his belt, attempting to discard his pants as quickly as possible. Kurt meanwhile was still fully dressed, panting on the bedspread, staring at his boyfriend as he stripped. When all that remained on Blaine was his briefs, he slid his way onto the bed from the foot, eventually hovering over Kurt. His strong arms straddled either side of Kurt's body, as he leaned in for another passionate kiss, drinking in Kurt's wonderful taste. Slowly he moved his kisses down to Kurt's jawline, then his neck as his thumbs played with the buttons on Kurt's shirt, desperately trying to get them off.

Kurt breathed heavily and finally spoke up, "Babe."

Blaine hummed in response as he managed to get all of the buttons undone, planting kisses down the younger boy's torso until he reached the waistline of his pants.

"I need to-" he craned his neck back, enjoying the sensation that Blaine was giving him on his stomach as he gently nipped his skin. "I need to wait. J-just one more day." He struggled to get it out because Blaine was just so good at what he was doing.

Blaine abruptly sat up, his face looking forlorn. "Baby, I love you, but you are _killing_ me."

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to be romantic but you won't let me!" Kurt smiled, leaning in to kiss Blaine on the cheek.

"That's because it's my job to be romantic," he smirked. He resumed kissing Kurt's stomach only not as forcefully. He noticed Kurt's pants stretching a little in the crotch. "Can I at least help you with that?" Blaine winked.

Kurt swallowed but remained silent otherwise. Blaine took his silence as a nonverbal cue and he slowly began to unbuckle Kurt's pants. He pulled at the zipper with his teeth, not daring to unlock his gaze with Kurt, as he slowly tugged at the tight white pants, dismissing them from Kurt's legs. Now he could really see Kurt's size. He gently placed kisses on the cotton fabric which clung to the bulge underneath. Blaine decided he was going to milk this moment for all it was worth. He lowered the waistband on the briefs so that Kurt was now fully exposed but he didn't touch it right away. Instead, he licked the entire distance of Kurt's torso in one move, all the way up to Kurt's jawline. Next he moved his mouth to Kurt's exposed right nipple, gently licking and biting it as his hand lightly played with the left nipple.

Kurt was squirming. Blaine was teasing him so badly but he deserved it for making him wait one more day. Blaine's tongue played with the hardened nipple, the whole time both boys were moaning in ecstasy. Finally Blaine decided it was time to fully pleasure his boyfriend. His eyes burned into Kurt's as he playfully wiggled his eyebrows, backing himself up so that his mouth was now mere centimeters from Kurt's penis. He leaned in and laid kisses on Kurt's inner thighs, teasing his way over to the member. Kurt was now trembling and Blaine could see he was getting anxious so he placed a kiss on the tip of his penis and slowly began sucking.

Kurt squealed at the amazing feeling as soon as Blaine's mouth had touched the tip. "Ohhh my god, Blaine!" he cried as the older boy's head bobbed up and down on Kurt's erect cock.

"You are my favorite flavor." Blaine said seductively as he removed his mouth for a moment. He planted more kisses along the shaft, sucking just a little at a time. His right hand, gripping the length. He then dove his face into Kurt's scrotum, nuzzling his nose into the warm skin. He put his mouth to the lower testicle and began sucking at it lightly.

Kurt arched his back. He never imagined something feeling quite so good. Blaine removed his face once again and stared into Kurt's eyes, "don't you _dare_ stop now!" Kurt scolded beneath his panting. Blaine gave a devilish grin as he went in for another taste of Kurt's cock.

Kurt was about ready to come. He wrapped his fingers in Blaine's curly hair, which the older boy seemed to enjoy as he sucked even faster and harder. He could feel his own briefs getting tight so he lowered the waistband with his one free hand to relieve some of the tension. His hand found its way around his own organ as he quickly began pumping it to alleviate his growing erection. "Come for me, baby." he said taking a breath, diving in once more. Kurt obliged as Blaine drank up his boyfriend's sticky mixture, savoring every drop, his left hand aching at his side as his own sticky liquid found its way onto his chest and the comforter.

Kurt was completely spent. He was panting loudly, his right hand still wrapped in Blaine's hair as he loosened his grip. He began to pet his boyfriend's hair, twirling the strands gently as Blaine lifted his head again to look Kurt in the face. He pulled himself closer to Kurt and rested his head on Kurt's naked torso, closing his eyes as the boy gently massaged his scalp. The two regained their normal breathing patterns. They were both completely naked, Kurt with his head against the pillow, Blaine using Kurt as one. He began to drift off, listening to Kurt's heartbeat while the younger boy played with his hair. Then he felt Kurt sit up as he cradled his arms around Blaine's upper body, giving him a kiss on the top of his head. Blaine hadn't wanted to leave this position, but he got into the next best one he could think of. Kurt was now facing the balcony as Blaine positioned himself behind him. He wrapped his arms around his lover's body, kissing his shoulder blades gently. Kurt placed his hands onto Blaine's arms, accepting the position even if they were both completely naked and Kurt could feel Blaine on his backside. He knew that Blaine just wanted to cuddle and would never take advantage of him.

The boys drifted off to sleep, not even bringing the comforter up to cover them as the heat from each others' bodies was enough to keep them warm through the night.

* * *

**Eeep! Thoughts?**


	14. No Longer Perfect

**Hi everyone! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. *Insert multitude of excuses here* Been busy packing, got stuck on a train leaving NYC for 5 hours the other day because of the blizzard, getting writer's block...you know, all that good exciting stuff. Here is the next installment, I tried to break up the fluffiness with a little bit of action. I hope I didn't rush it. I decided I suck at writing confrontation haha. I just want everyone to get along! :)**

**Anyway, enjoy. Thank you all again for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Glee and Disney...don't own 'em.**

**

* * *

**

When Kurt woke up the next morning, their naked bodies were still intertwined with one another. Blaine had his arms still wrapped around Kurt's torso but he was deep in sleep and didn't even stir when Kurt wriggled out of his strong arms. He looked at the clock, 5am. It was extremely early but he knew he needed to start early to make their last night perfect. He quickly threw on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, they were both Blaine's and he loved how they smelled like him. They also seemed to carry his warmth. Now dressed, Kurt quietly slipped out of the room and headed over to the front desk at the Contemporary.

There were only two Cast Members working at this time in the morning and one of them just happened to be, "Abbie!" Kurt hurried excitedly to the familiar Cast Member.

"Good morning! Kurt, right?" She was incredibly perky for it being so early in the morning.

Kurt marveled at the fact that she had remembered his name from four days ago. "Yeah! Wow how do you do that?"

She gave a perplexed stare, "do what?"

"Remember my name like that!"

"It's my special talent. It's why I'm in hospitality." she smiled, waving off her gift nonchalantly. "What can I do for you this morning?"

"I need some help." He began. He looked around the lobby to make sure that Blaine wasn't nearby even though he knew he wouldn't be. "Tonight is mine and Blaine's last night here and I want to do something truly special and romantic for him. You know, to show him how much I appreciate this amazing gift he gave me."

Abbie was eager to help, "we offer a plethora of packages especially for our honeymooning couples. I'm sure you'll find something that will suit your needs." Kurt was slightly taken aback when she mentioned the word 'honeymoon.' He fell into a bit of a daydream imagining the day that he and Blaine might actually get married, and certainly they would have come to Disney to spend their honeymoon. She continued to list off several different options. Finally Kurt heard one that really piqued his interest and he placed an order for the service to be available when they returned to their room that night as well as a few other special requests that Abbie was happy to oblige to.

He made his way back to the room and silently tried to creep back in. Blaine was still sleeping. Kurt exhaled at his good fortune and decided to slide back into bed, this time becoming the big spoon as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's torso, nuzzling his head into his boyfriend's neck. The new feeling finally made Blaine stir and he turned to face the younger boy, his eyelids heavy and only able to open a meager amount.

"Good morning beautiful" he said, his voice low and rough. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and was surprised when he felt soft cotton at his fingertips instead of Kurt's soft porcelain skin. "Who told you you were allowed to get dressed?" He asked seductively.

"I just love wearing your clothes," Kurt half-lied. He really did love wearing Blaine's clothing.

"Baby, I'm the best shirt you can _ever_ wear." He pulled Kurt in closer so that he was now curled up into Blaine's chest. Kurt practically cooed, his head resting just above Blaine's beating heart. "What time is it?" Blaine was still struggling to open his eyes all the way.

"I don't know. Five-thirty?"

Blaine let out a growl. "Let's go back to _sleep_!" He squeezed Kurt again who didn't argue.

* * *

They woke up two hours later, arguing playfully with each other about getting up. Kurt was trying to get Blaine up while he snuggled closer to Kurt's warmth whining, "Five more minutes!" Finally Kurt managed to pull himself from Blaine's clutches and he crossed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He was inside for a few moments, letting the hot water splash across his face when he was startled by a warm arm coming from behind him over his shoulder. Blaine was kissing his neck just behind Kurt's ear, causing Kurt to instinctively tilt his head from the sensitive nature of his skin. Blaine was nuzzling his stubble covered face against Kurt's silky smooth skin, both boys getting a rush from the feeling. Slowly, the older boy turned the younger one to face him. He stared seductively into Kurt's crystal blue eyes, taking his face into his hands and leaning in for a steamy kiss. Blaine nibbled a little on Kurt's lower lip, then began lowering his kisses down to Kurt's jawline, neck, chest, stomach, worshiping the boy the whole way until finally he was face to face with Kurt's penis.

"Blaine..." Kurt pleaded, his voice trailing off as Blaine's wet mouth wrapped itself around Kurt's cock. Kurt grunted, "it's too early..." he was leaning against the wall of the shower, his fingertips catching the grout work between the small glass tiles.

Blaine had both of his hands resting on Kurt's butt cheeks, squeezing tightly as he took the younger boy in his mouth. He took a break for a moment, "it's never too early" he assured, diving in once more.

Kurt's toes curled under his feet. He craned his head back, whimpering from the incredible feeling. He came pretty quickly due to the mixture of the hot water and the hot boy sucking him. Blaine stood up slowly, placing one hand on the small of Kurt's back, and the other against the shower wall next to Kurt's head. Again he leaned in for a passionate kiss, their wet bodies grinding up next to each other. Their tongues were dancing as droplets of water rolled off their heads and into their mouths. Meanwhile, Kurt had his hand on the faucet and slowly began to turn the shower off. They were gasping for breath as Blaine rested his forehead against his boyfriend's.

"Well that's one way to start your morning." Kurt mused, running his fingers through Blaine's wet hair.

"We could start our mornings like that every day." Blaine winked causing Kurt to Blush. He leaned in, his hands grabbing Kurt around the waist and neck as he planted more soft kisses on the younger boy's neck.

Kurt swallowed hard then playfully pushed his boyfriend off. "Okay, okay. Let me get dressed."

The older boy pouted, but obliged as he stepped out of the shower and made his way back to the bedroom to get dressed himself.

Twenty minutes later, both boys were dressed and ready to head out to the park they had yet to visit which was the Animal Kingdom. Today Blaine had on a white v-neck tee shirt with black suspenders and blue jeans and of course to top it all off were his pink sunglasses. Kurt was wearing a white shirt as well but had on a black vest. He was also wearing blue jeans but of the skinny variety. Except for the lack of pink glasses, they looked identical.

"Well, look at us. People are going to think we planned this!" Blaine laughed.

"If I didn't love the way you looked in those jeans, I totally would have made you change." Kurt said, his eyes lingering on Blaine's backside.

Blaine plucked his sunglasses off the top of his head and dropped them to the floor, playfully reaching down to pick them up as his ass swayed in Kurt's direction. Kurt bit his lower lip, then scurried up behind Blaine and slapped his ass lightly. Blaine stood up and glowered at Kurt. "Come on, you can do better than _that._"

Kurt rolled his eyes, glancing up at the ceiling in embarrassment while Blaine reached back over for the sunglasses he had yet to pick up, taunting Kurt as he continued to sway his ass until he was satisfied. Kurt gave in and slapped it even harder, causing Blaine to jump and Kurt to flail his hand in pain.

"Ow!" Blaine said, as he rubbed the sore spot.

"You said you wanted it harder," the younger boy laughed.

Blaine smiled. "How's your hand?"

"It stings. Kiss it to make it better?" He held out his palm as he pouted and made puppy dog eyes. Blaine didn't hesitate and took the hand, gently planting a kiss on the fingertips and palm, then all the way up Kurt's arm until he reached his cheek.

He whispered in Kurt's ear, "you know my ass still hurts a little too..."

Kurt slapped him playfully on his arm, "forget it!"

* * *

The boys reached the park after a short, ten minute bus-ride and, after standing in awe of the gigantic carved tree in the center of the park, Blaine took Kurt along to the back to go on the safari ride. The wait was a little long due to the fact that everyone else was aware that the best time to view the animals was early in the morning, but they passed the time by talking about nothing important. New Directions, potential set lists for the Warblers, the trip so far, their favorite rides, and, much to Blaine's delight, a few hints towards that night's events. When they arrived at the front of the line, the boys were directed to the back row with another couple. Blaine let Kurt sit on the side so he could get the best view of the animals.

"So these are real animals?" Kurt wondered.

"Yup, as real as me and you." Blaine said, touching his finger to Kurt's nose playfully.

Kurt grinned. "So this is like a zoo, then?"

"This is anything but a zoo. And at the risk of sounding like a broken record, it's like nothing you've ever seen before." He put an arm around Kurt's shoulder as the vehicle they were in drove off with a jerk to begin their three week tour of Africa.

They drove past animals called okapi that had stripes on their backside that looked like a zebra's, but Kurt learned they were actually related to the giraffe. They drove past hippos, giraffes, crocodiles, baboons and zebras. Soon they were greeted by a giant elephant who had ventured into the road. The Cast Member drove carefully past the elephant as families climbed over one another to get a better glimpse of the majestic grey creature who was mere inches from their truck. Kurt on the other hand was leaned up against Blaine, trying to get as far away from the animal as possible, fearing that it might charge him.

Blaine had his arms wrapped around Kurt, resting his head on the younger boy's shoulder as he whispered, "she's not going to hurt you. It will be alright."

The truck made it safely out of her way as it continued past a cheetah stalking her prey and a lion and lioness who were sunbathing on the top of some rocks to Kurt's left. Even from far away, Kurt could tell they were huge.

The Cast Member driving their truck got a call over the radio about some poachers and their three week journey was quickly cut short as the truck sped through muddy roads, dodging geysers as it careened around corners. Kurt couldn't help but to bump into his boyfriend's side as the truck bounced over the rough terrain. The poachers were captured and the baby elephant they took, which Kurt noticed was the only fake animal during the ride, was safe in the back of the warden's truck.

The ride ended and the pair made their way through the shaded pathways. Blaine figured this was a good time to head over to see one of the shows. The couple walked hand in hand, making a left past some children playing on some african drums. They walked up the path, passing a beautiful vine lady. She was graceful and wore stilts on all four of her limbs. Her face was painted in a golden green hue and she had berries and vines growing all around her face and body. Kurt stood in awe of the sight but was tugged along by Blaine as they made their way through to the Asia section of the Animal Kingdom.

They continued walking straight and Kurt could see the white peaks of a mountain off in the distance. From where he was standing, he could hear screaming coming from the ride. Something told him that Blaine was going to take him on that later. His suspicions were proven right when the older boy pulled him to the FastPass machines to get their tickets.

Kurt gulped. "What's the matter?" Blaine asked with a laugh. Kurt had a look of terror on his face.

"I don't know if I can do this one," he said shaking his head slightly as his eyes bulged, watching as a train was spit out from the mouth of the mountain. He heard more earsplitting screams coming from that direction.

"Babe, if you can do Rock n' Roller Coaster, you can do this. This doesn't even go upside-down." He grabbed Kurt's hand reassuringly and squeezed it. Kurt started to feel better at his boyfriend's gentle touch. The older boy leaned in and kissed Kurt gently on the lips. It only lasted a second, though because Blaine soon felt a hand placed on his shoulder, tearing him from his boyfriend's mouth.

It was a woman. She was older, probably in her forties, and she had brown curly hair. Her lips were pursed and her arms were now crossed. At her side was a little boy and girl, probably no older than six each. Her husband was hovering behind her, also not appearing very happy. He had on a white tank and denim shorts that hung low at his waist. Finally after glaring at the couple for what seemed like hours, she spoke up. "Excuse me but can you and your little faggoty boyfriend find somewhere else to do that? I do not want my children subjected to _that!_" She threw her hands around, alluding to the innocent kiss they just shared.

"There's no reason to use that type of language, ma'am." Blaine said as cooly as possible. Kurt looked sick to his stomach. It had been four days they had gone without hearing anything. He never really expected to find it in the happiest place on earth.

"Don't fucking 'ma'am' me!" She yelled shrilly. "You are a disgrace to the human race! You and your queer asses are going to go straight to hell!"

Blaine looked incredulous. This woman didn't want to subject her children to two men kissing but the foul language she was okay with?

A crowd was forming around the group, lured by the sound of the woman's slanderous remarks. Most, however, seemed to be sickened by her display.

"Please," Blaine implored, "I'm just trying to enjoy the day here in the park with my best friend."

Kurt gave a tiny smile. Most would have taken offense to their significant other referring to them simply as their best friend but Kurt had to admit, he liked the thought that he was in love with his. It made things seem more final.

"You look like more than best friends you fucking faggot. Go get AIDS and die!" She was unbelievable. Kurt could feel his eyes starting to fill with water.

Blaine however had barely flinched but his voice _was_ getting a little louder now. "I don't judge the way you live!" he said. This seemed to anger her even more as she laid another hand on him, pushing him back a step or two.

"What is your _problem!_" Kurt finally shouted, tears ready to go like waterfalls from his eyes. He was a good three inches from the woman.

"Babe, please, stay out of this." Blaine reached his hand out and grabbed Kurt's arm, pulling his fuming boyfriend back. "Don't stoop to her level. You're better than that." He looked back up at the woman. "We're done here." And he began to walk in the opposite direction, taking Kurt's hand.

"No we are _not!_" She pulled Blaine back again, taking a swing at his face. She missed as Blaine jumped out of the way, just as a manager came rushing towards the crowd along with two security guards.

"What is going on here?" He asked, his voice colored with a bit of anger. He was a tall, skinny man of about thirty with dark hair and dark brown eyes. He looked like he was normally very kind but at this moment he looked a little scary.

The woman spoke up, "I came here to enjoy my vacation with my family and these two queers are over there making out, jumping on each other like bunnies."

Kurt looked at Blaine and mouthed, _what the fuck?_ Blaine shook his head, waiting for his turn.

The woman continued, "I came over and asked them to politely stop and they began cursing at me. They even tried to hit me."

That was Blaine's cue to speak up, "Brian," he began, reading the manager's name tag, "I'm sorry but that's not what happened. Yes, I planted an innocent kiss on my boyfriend but she physically pulled us out of it. I never once tried to lay a hand on her nor did I ever curse. And there's a crowd of people here who can back me up." He gestured to the circle of people still standing around.

One of the security guards crossed his arms and glowered at the woman. "So which one's telling the truth?"

"Obviously I am!" She yelled, "you really think I would curse in front of my children?"

"Yes! We do!" A skinny blonde boy in his twenties who had watched the whole scene piped up.

"Stay the fuck out of this! You look like a twink yourself!" she shot at the boy who looked like he was about ready to lunge at the woman. Kurt held him back.

The security guard who spoke up nodded towards the other as he reached forward to take her into custody.

She could tell she was losing, so she decided to dig herself an even deeper hole, "Disney is a misleading company! There are so many fags that work here. You should really tell people that when they book their vacations! We are never coming back again!" The security guard fought to put handcuffs on the woman as the other led her husband and her two, now crying children towards a backstage area.

When she was finally apprehended and brought backstage, the manager turned to Kurt and Blaine. "Boys, I am so sorry about that. I'm going to tell you something, and you're probably not going to like hearing it, but you need to be more careful about your PDA."

Kurt was about to speak up but the manager silenced him with a reassuring smile, "this may be the 'happiest place on earth' but there are people from all over who don't look kindly on _our_ type of lifestyle." So the manager was gay too. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? Dinner reservations? VIP seating at a show? FastPasses?"

"No thank you, Brian. You've done enough already." Blaine stuck out his hand to shake Brian's which he accepted.

"If you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to find a Cast Member to contact me. Ask for Brian Berker. I'll be here all day." He turned around and made his way backstage towards the direction that security had led the woman and her family. This left Kurt, Blaine, and the boy behind.

"Thanks for sticking up for us," Blaine finally said to the boy.

"No problem. I'm Matt by the way." he held out his hand which Blaine shook.

"Blaine, and this is my boyfriend Kurt." He pulled Kurt to his side, wrapping an arm around him.

"Thanks for holding me back, Kurt. I could have gotten fired if I hit that woman. But god I wanted to so badly!"

"You work here?" Kurt asked, a little surprised. For some reason, he didn't even consider that Cast Members enjoyed going to the parks on their days off too.

"Well not here, but I work over in Epcot at Innoventions." Kurt looked puzzled so he politely explained what it was. "It's like an amalgam of educational advancements that people can interact with. It's actually a lot cooler than it sounds." He laughed. "Anyway, I had to run and grab a manager when I saw that getting out of hand. Brian's cool. I used to work with him. That woman doesn't stand a chance." He smirked, knowing that Brian was secretly a lose cannon when it came to hate crimes. Especially if it was caused by homophobia.

"Are you here by yourself?" Kurt asked, not noticing anyone else with Matt.

"I am. Sometimes I just enjoy strolling the parks on my days off."

Blaine spoke up, "would you like to hang out with us? It will be nice to have a Cast Member around."

Matt considered it for a moment. He thought he was being asked for the protection but really Blaine was intrigued by Disney and wanted to cram as much trivia as possible into his already fact packed brain. Plus Matt wasn't sure he wanted to be the third wheel. But he agreed anyway. "What the hell. I'm a people person after all."

The three boys walked past the ride and continued towards Dinoland. A large sea-foam green building was coming up on their left when Matt asked, "have you guys seen Finding Nemo: the Musical yet?"

"That's actually where I was taking Kurt before all hell broke loose. I've seen it but he hasn't."

Matt instantly got excited. "Kurt are you big into musical theatre?"

Kurt laughed at the question. "Musical theatre is practically my life. Right next to couture fashion." Blaine smirked at him, "and my boyfriend!" he added, lovingly gripping onto Blaine's arm.

"Then you're going to love this! It starts in twenty minutes, I'm sure we can still get a seat." He took Kurt's hand and pulled him toward the entrance, Blaine creating the end of the train as he held onto Kurt's other hand.

They entered the dimly lit theatre and scanned the room for some seats. Matt spotted a space on a bench near the front half of the theatre that looked as if it might seat three people. They took their seats as Kurt took in the theatre. The inside was very blue. There were giant plastic bubbles on either side of the proscenium and every once in a while, Nemo would swim through one which the children all noticed, causing them to cry out in delight. To their right, there was a long runway which connected with the open space behind them that separated the two seating areas. The stage itself had two sets of wings (from what Kurt could see) and jutting from the first set on either side was a platform about ten feet above the stage floor. The curtain wasn't really a curtain, Kurt noticed, but looked solid. There was a curved line down the center and Kurt could tell that it was where the curtain opened from. Finally, projected onto the curtain was a graphic which read 'Finding Nemo: the Musical' which would occasionally move like water when Nemo swam by.

A female australian voice came out of the speakers announcing the show and soon the lights had dimmed. Blaine took Kurt's hand as the curtain parted slightly to the tune of a fanfare, revealing two actors on a raised platform, holding up large, bright orange puppets, and glowing balls which Kurt recognized as the eggs, amidst a swaying pink anemone. It was Marlin and Coral.

Already Kurt was amazed by the costumes and puppets and the show had barely begun.

The stage went dark as the barracuda gobbled up the eggs and Coral, leaving behind only Marlin and a single egg.

The scene changed revealing Marlin and a girl portraying Nemo on his first day of school. Kurt smiled with joy as he recognized iconic dialogue in the lyrics of the clever music. He marveled at the way the actors were able to use the puppets to portray the fish. After a few moments, Kurt found he could only see the puppets.

_No need to worry, dad. I'll be okay._

_I'm scared you'll end up as a clownfish fillet  
__We could turn right around,  
__We could wait one more year._

_Don't be so boring, dad.  
__I belong here!_

The lights on stage grew brighter as sea creatures filled the stage and the audience. They were completely enveloping the area and Kurt gawked as a fish sailed above his head, guided by a puppeteer. He was tearing up. He remembered what Blaine had told him on the plane about two shows that would cause Kurt to cry. He knew this was one of them. He squeezed Blaine's hand that was still in his lap to let him know that his assumptions were correct.

The rest of the show, Kurt was still mesmerized by the characters. There had been a Mr. Ray puppet that placed the actor on a funny looking tricycle, floating the giant manta ray above his head. There was a scene that took place with Dory directly behind their seats. There were sharks that needed two people to man, much like Japanese Bunraku puppetry. There was a giant fish tank on the stage during certain scenes which was filled with the recognizable tank gang. There were moonfish worn on actors hands to cleverly portray the directions in image form. There was Nigel, the pelican who stuck his giant head from stage left. There were giant glowing jellyfish that made their way into the audience and all around the stage, but the thing that probably really caught Kurt's attention was Crush.

Crush was probably the largest puppet. It took up much of the stage and had the actor singing for crush sitting on top, along with Marlin. It needed several other performers to cleverly move it around the stage. The theatre was filled with a very reggae sounding number where Crush sang about 'going with the flow'

_Dude, you have traveled far  
__You must be swimming under a lucky star  
__You're exactly where you're meant to be  
__So grab some shell and surf the E.A.C. with me_

There were acrobatics as little Squirt did somersaults in the air, and other turtles were supported on the backs of performers as they danced and leapt around the stage. The sight was incredible.

At the end of the show, Nemo was safely with Marlin and Dory and ready to go back to school. There was a reprise of the first song as even more sea creatures filled the audience and stage, once again reducing Kurt to a puddle of tears. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt and squeezed him closer while Kurt used the back of his hand to wipe away the tears.

When the actors came out for curtain call, Kurt immediately gave them a standing ovation. Something he noticed nobody else seemed to be doing. Blaine and Matt stood with him and eventually some members of the audience did as well. The actors were beaming. You could tell they didn't usually receive a standing ovation, which was a shame since the show was Broadway quality.

The three boys exited the theatre with the crowd as Blaine asked what Kurt thought of the show.

"Do you even have to ask? That was incredible! I've got chills just thinking about it."

Blaine hugged his boyfriend on the side, quickly planting a kiss on the top of his head. He didn't want to anger anyone else nearby. "I'm sorry, babe."

"For what?" Kurt looked up at his boyfriend, confused.

"I didn't even think about anyone getting offended at the sight of us. Especially after we were able to go so long without any problems." He brushed Kurt's hair out of his face.

"I'm just glad you're alright. That woman was psycho. I'm glad you were able to duck out of her way when she swung at you." He wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, hugging him tightly.

Blaine smiled as he continued to pet Kurt's hair, "years of practice, I guess."

Kurt considered what Blaine said for a moment. It dawned on him that he had never spoken about his time at his old high school to Kurt, mostly because Kurt had never pressed the issue, though Blaine often hinted at it like he had just done. He decided that now was not the time to probe any further, especially with Matt nearby.

"So where to next?" Matt asked, looking much like a tour guide the way he eagerly rubbed his hands together.

"I'd like to take Kurt on Dinosaur." Blaine said, a devilish grin forming on his face. He knew that it was another ride that Kurt would be terrified of but he had done so well before. Plus he was already imagining what the ride photo would look like. He chuckled at the thought.

"What?" Kurt asked, suspicion running rampant in his head.

"Nothing. This will be fun."

Kurt did not like the sound of that.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was ok for everyone. I really struggled to get something written.**

**In your reviews, maybe give me some ideas. I have actually used quite a few of them in my story so far! Usually I can take suggestions and just go off with it...**

**Thank you all! 3**


	15. Confessions

**I figured you deserved another chapter since you all anxiously waited like, a week for me to update last time! Be prepared, this chapter is quite angst filled but I think you're going to enjoy the final moments.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Disney.**

**

* * *

**

The three boys made their way through the line at Dinosaur, ignoring Kurt's whimpers after they watched the pre-show with Phylicia Rashad (aka Mrs. Huxtable) who told them about the time travel tours, which would only be disrupted by an egotistical scientist who wanted them to bring home a live dino. After the video, they were corralled into an underground research facility where time rovers were waiting for them. The three boys were seated in the front row, Blaine getting in first followed by Kurt and then Matt. After a Cast Member checked that they were all buckled in, he sent the vehicle forward into a blinding strobe light. The car rocked and then sped forward through some padded doors as it entered into darkness. Kurt could hear prehistoric animal sounds and could see dimly lit plants as the car careened through the track. Every once in a while it would slow up next to some animatronic dinosaurs, while their time rover recognized what the dino was. Some were gentle plant eating dinosaurs, while others, like the Carnotaurus were not.

Kurt found he had shut his eyes for a majority of the ride. It was loud, and bumpy, and at one point they were driving in pitch darkness. There was a meteor approaching and now the car was driving even faster in the darkness. He leaned into Blaine for some protection because the older boy was simply unfazed by the ride. He was laughing at every turn and dip and shudder that the time rover made. The car skidded to a stop as a giant horned Carnotaurus lunged and roared at them, lights flashing quickly as a gust of wind hit them from the force of the dinosaur's scream. Kurt had covered up his face and screamed. The meteor was about to hit and just as they found the dinosaur they were sent to find, they went down a steep incline, another Carnotaurus lunging at them from up ahead like it was going to eat them. Strobe lights flashed again and they were back safely in the research facility.

When the ride ended, the boys jumped out of their vehicle, Blaine helping Kurt onto the platform. He was practically shaking which caused Blaine to giggle.

"Why do you do that?" Kurt asked indignantly.

"Do what?" He responded innocently, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Don't play dumb with me! You bring me on rides that you know will scare me!"

"I do it because I know you'll enjoy them." He reached out for Kurt's arm which he had crossed over his torso but Kurt recoiled. For a moment, Blaine looked legitimately hurt. "I thought you always felt safe with me?"

Kurt let his guard down and joined his boyfriend, slipping his arms around his waist and giving him another hug. "I do."

Just then, Matt received a text. "Hey guys, sorry to do this but my boyfriend just got off work and wants me to meet up with him. Is it okay if I bail?"

Blaine looked up from his boyfriend. "Absolutely. Thanks for hanging with us for a while."

"You guys doing anything tonight? Maybe we could meet up at Downtown Disney or something. I think you two would enjoy House of Blues."

"Sure that sounds gr-" Blaine began but was cut off by Kurt.

"We can't!" Kurt blurted. Blaine gave him a puzzled look. As far as he knew, there weren't any major plans.

Matt looked confused but by the look Kurt was giving his boyfriend he suddenly understood. "It's ok." He laughed, "maybe some other time."

Blaine told Matt it was their last night in Orlando but there were always possibilities to return. The boys exchanged numbers with the promise to keep in touch.

After Matt left, Blaine decided to grab something quick to eat. They headed to a restaurant back past Expedition Everest named Yak and Yeti. There they ordered some chinese food and found a table on the other side of the walking path that was down near the river, basically secluding them from any other people. It was quiet here. There was only some ambience being provided by some speakers hidden in the bushes as they ate.

Now that they were alone, Kurt decided to finally ask Blaine about his time in high school.

"Babe?" Kurt began cautiously.

Blaine hummed in response as he took a bite of an egg roll.

"Why have you never told me about why you transferred to Dalton?"

Blaine clumsily dropped the rest of the egg roll into his duck sauce. He quickly went to clean up the mess he made, "I don't know. It's just not something I like to talk about."

"Even to me?" Kurt looked hurt that Blaine would keep something like this away from him, "even after I told you everything that happened to me at McKinley with Karofsky?"

Blaine licked his fingers of the grease and duck sauce that had gotten on his hands when he cleaned up the fallen food. "To be honest, I just kind of want to forget about it. Ok?"

"No, it's not ok!" Kurt's voice got louder. "Blaine, I love you and I want to know about your past."

"There's nothing to know."

Kurt was getting annoyed now. "Dammit Blaine just tell me!" he slammed his fist on the table. Blaine had not expected that.

"Jesus, Kurt. You know, I _wish_ I had it as easy as you did at McKinley."

"What the hell does _that_ mean?" Blaine knew Kurt didn't have it easy. Not after what Karofsky had done to him.

"I _wish_ that the things that happened to me were as simple as a rough kiss from a violent, closeted football player."

Kurt was slightly taken aback. Maybe this was more complicated than he thought. "Blaine I-" Blaine shot him a look to make him stop pressing the issue. "Where is this anger coming from?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's from the fact that I can't show affection to my boyfriend be it in public or in the confines of our own hotel room. I get pushed away by homophobic strangers here or my own boyfriend in the room." This was the first time Blaine had ever shown any real anger towards Kurt.

"EXCUSE ME?" Kurt was fuming now as he rose from the table. "And what exactly were the last three nights?"

"You know what I mean." Blaine said, returning to his food.

Kurt looked at Blaine incredulously. "This all makes so much sense now."

Blaine looked up at him. "What are you talking about?"

"This trip. You planned this trip just to have sex with me didn't you? What, you can't be romantic on your own? You couldn't just wait? You had to rely on an expensive destination, a gift, to satiate your own desires? That's why you didn't need a gift from me in return. Because you were waiting for me to give you something else that money couldn't buy." Kurt was shaking, holding onto the front of his shirt. His voice was cracking and his eyes were welling up.

Now it was Blaine's turn to be taken aback. "No. Kurt, no that was _never_ my inten- where are you going?" Kurt had turned around and was now walking away from the table. Quickly. Blaine promptly jumped from his seat and grabbed Kurt forcefully by the arm.

Kurt spun around quickly. "GET OFF ME!" he barked, yanking his arm from the older boy's grip and storming from the spot leaving Blaine stunned as families walked around him, not even noticing that a fight had occurred.

* * *

Kurt continued to walk but considering it was his first time ever being in the park, he had no idea where he was going and the fact that his eyes were glossed over with tears didn't help his navigation. He found a cave to his left which was down a flight of stairs as he was walking. At least he could hide from Blaine down here for a little bit. To his relief there was also a colorful bench and he immediately fell to it, slinging his arm over the back as he let out more tears than he had in days.

Meanwhile, Blaine ran panicked through the park trying to spot the light haired boy in the white shirt and vest. He had no idea if Kurt had left the park or if he was just strolling, lost in the giant maze that was the Animal Kingdom. He tried calling his phone. There was no answer. He left a frenzied text. _Kurt, please! Where are you?_! Send.

Kurt felt his phone vibrate and read the text from Blaine. Even if he wanted to tell him, he had no idea where he was. He ignored it and turned off his cell, returning to his sobs.

Blaine didn't want to leave the park without Kurt but he had to see if maybe he had returned to the hotel. He wished he had someone else here to help him. That's when he decided to text Mercedes. _SOS! BIG FIGHT! CAN'T FIND KURT!_ Send.

Moments later his phone buzzed. He prayed it was Kurt letting him know his location. It was Mercedes. _What happened?_

_No time to explain. Can u call him? He won't answer me. _Send.

Blaine continued to search the park, not seeing the boy anywhere. It was only 3:00. They still had so much to see and do. Blaine was panting heavily, running through crowds of people as they lined up for the parade. His phone buzzed again. Hope rising in his heart only to be let down yet again.

_Went straight 2 voicemail. His phone's off._

Great. Any hope Blaine had of finding Kurt was pretty much gone. Blaine collapsed on a bench. He squeezed his eyelids, trying hard not to let the tears come but it was no use. He looked up to the sky as he blinked back tears. They ran down his face, some running behind his ears and into his hairline. He took a deep, shaky breath. "Why couldn't you just tell him?" He stood up again, heading for the park exit, praying that Kurt had headed back to the hotel. "You're a fucking coward. Kurt is more courageous than you will ever be," he quietly mumbled to himself.

* * *

An hour or so had passed and Kurt was still resting his head on the bench. He decided it was finally time to head back to the hotel. At this point he didn't even care if Blaine was back at the room or still searching frantically for him in the park. He just wanted to get back and go to sleep until the next day. If Blaine was in the room, he had a plan to ignore him anyway. "How did this go so wrong?" Kurt wondered aloud as more tears escaped his eyes. He replayed the fight in his head. Blaine had began to swear that he didn't plan the trip solely for sexual purposes but then what was with all that sexual frustration? He couldn't have been _that_ sexually backed up, not after that morning's events. Or last night's, or the night before that. Or even the night before that! What was going on in Blaine's head?

Kurt climbed the stairs from the cave. He had been lucky, nobody had bothered him. Maybe this wasn't really a well known area? When he exited the cave, he found himself facing a bridge with two large colorful signs on either side which read, _Exit_ "Wow, I have great navigation skills," he said sarcastically to himself as he made his way over the bridge and towards the buses.

* * *

Blaine had just made it back to the hotel. He opened the door quickly, hoping to god to see a figure huddled on the bed, sleeping. There was nobody in the room, however someone had been there, and recently. The bath was drawn and there were rose petals strewn on the bubbles which rested on top of the water. More petals trailed from the bathroom, leading to the bed where a giant heart was outlined in the red velvet leaves. To the left of the room on the table sat a wine chiller with two bottles of champagne. He'd have to ask Kurt how he managed to get alcohol when they were both underage, later. The TV was on low. It was on a music station playing romantic muzak. Blaine was in awe. Kurt had done all of this for him. He felt terrible now, saying what he had to Kurt earlier in the day. He still had no idea where he was.

Blaine noticed Kurt's yellow Marc Jacobs scarf peeking out of his luggage and he picked it up, sniffing it, taking in Kurt's scent. It still smelled a little like the sea from the shower products the hotel had provided. Taking the scarf, he opened the door to the balcony and plopped himself onto a chair, looking over towards the Magic Kingdom as the sun began to set giving the sky an orange tint. He brought the scarf back up to his face, letting it brush his skin as he pictured the younger boy lost and confused, roaming the park alone. He was supposed to always protect Kurt. He started to cry again, softly, as he stared off into the sunset, slowly crying himself to sleep.

* * *

An hour later, Kurt had made it to the room. He quietly opened the door, half hoping that Blaine was there, half hoping that he wasn't. The part that half hoped he was there became crestfallen when he didn't see the older boy in the room. He noticed the flower petals and the muzak, then saw the bottles of champagne on the table. Puck had come through for him. He had made the call after meeting with Abbie, apologizing profusely for waking the teen so early in the morning, but he knew he could count on Puck to help him when it came to doing something illegal. He disappeared into the bathroom to wash his face. His eyes were red and puffy from crying all afternoon and his complexion was splotchy.

Blaine woke when he heard the sink running. Wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeves, he slowly and carefully made his way back into the room, hoping to avoid another fight. Kurt exited the bathroom just as Blaine entered from the balcony, startling him. They stood there, looking at each other for what seemed like years. Then at the same instant, they both ran to each other, Blaine dropping the scarf to the floor, as he caught Kurt who had jumped into his arms. They kissed more forcefully and more passionately than they ever had. "Oh God I am so sorry, Kurt!" Blaine mumbled between kisses.

"I'm sorry too!" Kurt once again had his legs wrapped around Blaine's back. He had his hands buried in Blaine's hair, twisting it hard between his fingers. It hurt Blaine a little but he loved the feeling as he kissed Kurt even harder, breathing heavily into each one as if he were resuscitating their almost dying love.

Blaine was hysterically crying. Kurt had never seen his boyfriend cry. "I was so stupid, Kurt." He kissed him again hard on the mouth as he took the boy's face into his hands. "So stupid!" He planted another kiss on Kurt's eyes as Kurt let some tears fall, too. "Baby, I love you so much. I should have told you everything from the beginning. Can you ever forgive me?" He said this while planting more kisses on the boy's face and neck between every other word.

Kurt stared into Blaine's watery eyes for a moment. Putting his thoughts together. He released his legs from around Blaine, lowering his legs to the floor. For a moment, Blaine thought he was still in trouble. Then Kurt spoke up, "I'm ready."

Blaine smiled weakly, then pulled Kurt in for another passionate kiss. Kurt wrapped his hands around Blaine's suspenders and began to back up, pulling Blaine with him, still locked in the kiss. They fell onto the bed, flower petals sweeping up around them, Blaine on top of Kurt as he maneuvered his arms out of the suspenders, letting them fall to his sides. Kurt quickly ripped off his vest, tossing it against the wall of the room. Blaine began fumbling with the buttons on Kurt's shirt. It was much harder to get it off when he was rushing. Finally, he freed each button, revealing Kurt's hairless chest. Now it was Kurt's turn to remove Blaine's shirt. It was easy since it didn't have any buttons as he whisked the tee over Blaine's messy curls. Their hearts were pounding with anticipation, sweat was already falling down their backs. They silently decided it would be faster if they removed their own pants, each boy taking mere seconds to drop them to the floor. The boys were so close to being naked, only their underwear remained. Before they removed the last garment, Blaine reached over the bed and into his bag, pulling out some lube and a condom. He bit the condom wrapper open, pulling the rubber out when Kurt caught his hand.

"No condoms." He grunted from the back of his throat. Blaine looked confused. "I don't want anything kept from each other anymore. I want to feel _you_ inside me. Not a lie." Blaine understood and tossed the condom aside, kissing Kurt forcefully again on the lips.

He removed his underwear and greased up his throbbing cock, making sure to get his fingers lubed up too. Gently, he removed Kurt's underwear. It was the first gentle movement he had done all night. He looked deep into Kurt's eyes, waiting for him to give him some sort of signal that he might change his mind. Instead, Kurt bit his lower lip and nodded.

Blaine kissed him softly as he slid a finger inside, then two, then three, making sure to widen the hole enough. Kurt was already squirming from the feeling. "This is going to hurt. Please tell me if you want me to stop. I can't bear to hurt you twice tonight."

"I trust you. I always feel safe with you, remember?" Kurt responded, gazing into his boyfriend's deep emerald eyes.

Blaine positioned himself so his cock was just outside of Kurt. He took a breath and slid himself inside. Kurt whimpered a little. "You okay?"

"Blaine, please!" he pleaded with his boyfriend. He wanted him to continue.

Blaine pushed himself deeper, grunting as he did, then slowly pulled out and pushed back in again. Slowly at first but then faster as Kurt called for it. Soon they had a rhythm going as Kurt clutched onto the bedspread, screaming in delight. He lifted his legs and curled them around Blaine's sweating back, helping the older boy to go in even deeper. It was better than he had ever imagined. The boys screamed each other's names as they both came. Kurt felt Blaine's warmth inside of him, as he simultaneously came on his own chest. Completely spent, Blaine pulled out, collapsing on the younger boy's pale and sticky stomach.

They were both sweating profusely. Their skin glistened in the low light. Blaine's curls were stuck to his face as was Kurt's hair. It took several minutes before they could control their breathing again. Blaine pulled himself up so he was next to Kurt. "How was it for you?"

"Amazing. No, that's an understatement." Kurt said breathlessly.

Blaine smiled "You were amazing, too." He sat up on his arm, gazing adoringly on his lover. He sat silent for a minute, watching Kurt's chest rise and fall, then he decided to say what was on his mind. "Do you want to know what happened?"

Kurt blinked for a minute. Did he? "Only if you want to tell me." he finally said.

"I do." He turned Kurt to face him. They remained laying down, Blaine let one of his hands stroke Kurt's hipbone as he began the story:

"I was best friends with Robbie Matthews for as long as I can remember. We had met when he moved next door to me when I was five. I remember he was unpacking small boxes with his dad and I was intrigued by the only child who lived on my block who was my age, so I went over and introduced myself. We hit it off instantly. He liked playing video games, I liked playing video games. He liked Star Wars, I liked Star Wars, he enjoyed taunting his sister, I enjoyed taunting mine. We were inseparable all through Kindergarten, elementary school, and most of middle school. It was sixth grade that I realized I was different. He and I were at the top of the food chain along with a few other guys we had become friends with doing Pop Warner football. He had crushes on all of the girls and he was a bit of a stud himself. I had girls throw themselves at me, too, most of them were incredibly attractive but I just wasn't interested. I found myself slowly gaining attraction for Robbie. I didn't understand it, I even tried to suppress it. One day he slept over my house and found a magazine under my bed. It was gay porn that I had stolen from the Barnes and Noble." Kurt gave him a look, _steal? You? _"I know what you're thinking. I was afraid to buy it. I was just so young. But it was the first time I had seen anything like it and I finally understood that I wasn't the only person who had these feelings. Robbie taunted me with the magazine. He called me a fag-I didn't even know what the word was but for some reason it stung. I threw him out of the house and didn't realize he had taken the magazine with him.

"The next day at school I went into the cafeteria. Robbie held up the magazine in his hand, pointing at me, shouting, '_look everyone! Here's the fag now!'_ The entire room burst out into laughter. The guys I thought were my friends threw food at me. Some tripped me as I tried to leave the cafeteria. I just needed to get away." There were tears forming in Blaine's eyes as he relived the moments.

"The taunting followed me throughout high school. It wasn't until my Sophomore year that things got worse. I had managed to fall between the cracks of the school, I tried to disappear, focus on my studies. But Sophomore year was when Facebook got really popular. I got a friend request from someone I thought I didn't know. At first everything was fine. This person tried to butter me up, make me feel special. We would Facechat about things of no importance and just enjoy talking to each other. He would listen when I told him how alone I felt, and how I was beaten up every day. Then one day everything just changed. He wrote all over my wall such slanderous things and I would delete them and he would keep posting. I didn't want to remove him from my friends because at first I just thought it was a joke. Then I got a message from him. It called me horrible names and told me that nobody loved me and that I should just kill myself because I was a waste of life. Then the person in the message admitted that it was Robbie under a false guise. He wanted to see how far he could push me." It was getting harder for Blaine to talk. Kurt could tell he had never told anyone this story before, not even his parents.

He took a deep, shaking breath and kept going, "That night my parents went out. While they were gone, I went into the medicine cabinet and pulled out all of the bottles of pills I could find. I must have swallowed thirty different types of pills, about five each. After I finished forcing the pills down my throat, I went to my room, locked the door, and cried myself to sleep, waiting for death."

Kurt's mouth was agape. His eyes were swollen with tears as he listened to his boyfriend tell him of his suicide attempt.

"I had succeeded. I saw the white light. But I had chosen the wrong, well... right time to try it, as my parents had just pulled in the driveway. When they saw the pill bottles strewn across the counter, they frantically tried to get into my room. My dad ended up breaking the door down. They found my limp body hanging over the bed and immediately rushed me to the hospital.

"I woke up." he gulped. "A month later. They said I was actually _gone_ for an hour. They said it was a miracle my parents found me when they did. My parents were actually supposed to go to a show but had forgotten the tickets and returned early after dinner. My parents also had no idea I was gay. I told them when I was strong enough. Thankfully they accepted me. My dad said he had known all along."

Kurt smiled faintly, thinking of what his dad had told him when he finally came out to him.

"They also couldn't believe that Robbie could do such a thing, though they understood now why we were suddenly no longer friends. When I was released from the hospital, I showed them the message and they pressed charges against him. He's still in juvie, awaiting a transfer to prison."

Blaine finally finished telling his story. His cheeks were stained with tears. Kurt pulled himself closer, kissing the tears away as he cradled himself into his lover's arms. He buried his face deep into Blaine's chest. "Don't ever leave me." Kurt whispered as his own tears strolled down his face.

Blaine lifted Kurt's chin so they were looking into each other's eyes. He kissed the younger boy tenderly on his soft lips. "Never."

* * *

**Reviews=love :)**


	16. I Got You

***Sigh* Well my wonderful readers...I am sad to say this is the last chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it, loved reading every one of your reviews and talking about Disney with ya'll! But don't worry, just today I came up with some ideas for a new story (or 2) but who knows when I will get to it? I begin the 17 hour drive to FL in less than 2 days! I can't believe it...I am going to be ridiculously busy working now but whatevs, it's fun working at the happiest place on earth!**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Warning for sexual content...**

**Disclaimer: I OWN GLEE AND DISNEY! WOOOHOOO! Wait...what? I don't? Are you sure?...oh you are...dangit.**

**

* * *

**

The sunlight crept in on the sleeping boys through the balcony window. They were still curled in on one another, peacefully. There was something purely angelic about the scene. Kurt's porcelain skin appeared to glow as the rays hit his back, his hair was tousled just slightly from the previous night's events. Blaine's forehead was resting against Kurt's, his curly locks pressed in between both boys' skin.

As the angle of the sunlight changed, one particularly bright beam found its way onto Blaine's face, causing him to squint as he painfully opened his eyes. He found that his cheeks still felt sticky and his eyes were still slightly puffy from the tears that he spilled last night. He rubbed his right eye, the movement causing Kurt to stretch and wake from his peaceful slumber.

He opened his eyes, meeting Blaine's gaze, not knowing how long Blaine had been staring at him yet not really caring. The older boy let a smile form on his lips as he brushed Kurt's hair back from his eyes. "Good morning, beautiful," he cooed with his deep, raspy morning voice.

Kurt closed his eyes again enjoying Blaine's touch as his hand found its way to the top of his head, gently running his fingers through the chestnut strands. He hummed in response adding, "good morning."

"Today's our last day." Blaine said, not moving from the spot, now letting his fingers trace a pattern down Kurt's arm.

Kurt hummed in response again.

"We still have to do a bunch of things at the Magic Kingdom." He still hadn't made any inclination that he was going to get out of bed.

"There's always next time." Kurt responded as he pressed his head against Blaine's chest. This was the answer Blaine was hoping for.

"So just to verify, we are _not_ getting out of bed today?" Blaine asked just to be sure. He knew there was still an entire half of the Magic Kingdom they hadn't seen and he wasn't even going to _think_ about everything they missed at the Animal Kingdom yesterday.

"Correct. I want to stay in bed all day, laying with you like this until the unfortunate hour when we do have to leave." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's naked torso, pulling himself even closer if that was at all possible.

That's when it dawned on Blaine. "Shit!" He sat up, startling Kurt. "Babe, we have to be checked out by eleven."

"So call the front desk and tell them we're not checking out until later."

"They'll charge me another night."

Kurt sat up, giving Blaine a look, then pulled his head towards him, giving him a wet, steamy kiss.

The pair fell back to the pillows as they continued to make out for a few more minutes. Then Blaine pulled out of it, "okay, okay! You've made your point!" He threw his hands up in surrender. "I'll call now." The phone was on Kurt's side of the bed, so he leaned over the boy, Kurt rolling to his back as the older boy's abs rubbed against his. He remained laying in this position even though it was preventing the younger boy from breathing fully. He was fine though, giggling as he tried to push his boyfriend's body off of him. Someone answered on the other end, "Yes, hi I wanted to let you know that we won't be checking out until later in the day. Yes, I understand that. Yes, the credit card on file. Thank you." He hung up the phone, making sure to stretch into Kurt's body as he did so. "Happy?" he asked with a smile as he rotated himself, now straddling the younger boy.

"Very much so." Kurt took both of Blaine's hands and simply held onto them, playing with them a bit as he laced his fingers in between Blaine's.

Blaine bent forward placing yet another tender kiss on Kurt's soft, pink lips. He sat up again, now attempting to get out of bed but Kurt pulled him back. "Where do you think you're going?"

Blaine flailed as the younger boy wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him back down into the bed. "Kurt! I have to _pee_!" he laughed, fighting to get back up from the bed.

Kurt released his arms, letting the boy go. "Oops, sorry!" he said blushing a little. He watched the older boy walk into the bathroom. His backside was incredibly tight and the muscles seemed to bounce slightly with every step. He disappeared into the room leaving Kurt to his thoughts. He closed his eyes, thinking about everything that had happened in the past few days. Last night was quite possibly the best night of his life. After Blaine had told him his backstory, he revealed to Kurt that he was glad he finally did, that a weight had been lifted. Then the pair finished off a bottle of champagne after they had laid together in bed for a while. There were also chocolate covered strawberries in the fridge, which Kurt had specifically requested from Abbie and the pair had playfully fed them to each other. At 9:00, they were able to watch the fireworks from the comfort of their own room. They each put on sweatpants since anyone could see them and they watched from the balcony. Blaine had his arms around Kurt's waist, resting his chin on the younger boy's shoulder, breathing warmly into Kurt's ear. It looked so different from the balcony. In the park it looked like the fireworks were directly behind the castle but in actuality, they were coming from much farther back in a backstage area behind Fantasyland. After the fireworks were over, they returned to the bed for a bit more fun, getting drunk off of the remaining champagne as they clumsily made love once more. If possible, it was even better the second time and had lasted a bit longer, too (most likely due to the alcohol in their systems)

When they were finished the second time, Kurt had begun crying. Blaine carefully lifted Kurt's chin, asking why the boy had reduced himself to tears as he kissed the salty liquid away. "I'm just so happy," he remembered hearing himself say, "I'm glad I got to give myself to the man I love and always will love. But most of all," he trailed off for a moment, "I'm happy you're still here. I'd be lost without you." He buried his tear covered face into Blaine's chest as the older boy began to cry too, thinking of how wonderful it was to be alive and with someone who loved him more than anyone or anything else in the world. It was in this position that they had fallen asleep.

Blaine returned from the bathroom and snuggled himself back under the covers with Kurt. "We have six hours before we have to catch the bus to the airport," he said nonchalantly. "So I guess that really gives us five before we need to start packing."

"Please," Kurt began softly. "I don't want to think about leaving just yet." He found himself playing with Blaine's chest hair.

They laid in silence for a while, just enjoying one another's touch. Occasionally one boy would lean in for a gentle kiss or would start to stroke the other's arm. They easily could have fallen asleep again in this position even though it was now past one.

While Blaine was reveling in the moment, a song came to his head. It was one he hadn't heard in ages and the only reason he _had_ ever heard it was because his sister used to keep it on repeat in her room which shared a wall with his. He didn't even know how he still remembered it but as the tune came to him, he realized that this was the perfect song for the pair. He sang it in his head for a minute, then began to hum it. Kurt liked the lyric-less melody and wondered aloud what it was.

"What are you humming?"

"A song." Blaine answered simply.

"Obviously. Does the song have lyrics?" Kurt asked impishly.

"Yes." Now Blaine was being difficult for the sake of being difficult.

"Will you sing it to me?" Kurt asked, a gleam in his eye.

Blaine positioned himself so Kurt's back was nuzzled into his chest. His mouth was just behind the younger boy's ear. "Forgive me if I forget the words" He whispered, "It's been years since I've heard this song."

The hair on the back of Kurt's neck stood as Blaine's breath tickled his skin. Blaine began singing the  
song which was unfamiliar to Kurt but he listened intently to the lyrics.

_People tell me, you stay where you belong  
__But all my life I've tried  
__To prove them wrong_

___They say I'm looking for  
__Something that can't be found  
__They say I'm missing out  
__If my feet don't touch the ground_

___But there are moments  
__When you can't deny what's true  
__Just an ordinary day  
__Like when I met you_

Blaine squeezed Kurt lovingly as he nibbled on his ear, remembering the day they met which truly was just an ordinary one. then he dove into the chorus.

_It's funny how life can take new meaning  
__You came and changed what I believe in  
__The world on the outside is trying to pull me in  
__But they can't touch me  
__'Cause I got you_

_I want to thank you  
__For all of the things you've done  
__But most for choosing me  
__To be the one_

He stroked Kurt's arm when he sang that last line.

_It's funny how life can take new meaning  
__You came and changed what I believe in  
__The world on the outside is trying to pull me in  
__But they can't touch me  
__'Cause I got you_

_And it hits me when I reach for you  
__That I'm afraid you won't be there  
__Maybe I am in too deep  
__But I don't care_

_No, they can't touch me  
__'Cause I got you_

Blaine purred the last words of the song into Kurt's ear. Kurt turned to face Blaine. His eyes were misty. "That song was beyond perfect for us."

"I thought so too."

"Who sings it?"

Blaine smiled, "I'm afraid if I told you, it would ruin the song for us."

"It can't be _that_ bad if they came up with _that_ song." Kurt reasoned.

"It's not bad just... cheesy? I'm not sure that's the right word to describe it," he laughed.

Kurt held onto Blaine's warm back. "Well, whoever it is, the song is now my favorite."

Blaine looked at the clock on the DVD player. One thirty. "We should rent a movie or something."

"Does renting a movie require leaving the bed?" Kurt asked with a devilish grin.

"Unfortunately."

Kurt sighed, stretched his arms and legs then hid under the covers.

Blaine pressed the comforter in on Kurt, tickling his sides beneath the thick fabric. "Come on it will be quick and then you and I can cuddle back under the covers while we watch."

Kurt removed the covers from his face. His hair was even worse now from wriggling under the covers when Blaine was tickling him. "Fine," he breathed.

The boys grudgingly got out of bed and threw on some sweatpants and tee shirts and made their way down to the lobby. They asked a Cast Member where they could rent DVDs and he pointed them to a small room down the hall. The room looked like it was meant for children to play in on rainy days. There were board games and movies and arts and crafts but they were free to look through the DVD selection. The choices were all Disney movies, which Kurt suspected but was kind of disappointed in since he was hoping to watch something romantic. He watched as Blaine frowned at the movie choices but his eyes brightened when he saw one particular movie. He removed it from the stack and held it proudly in front of his chest, a huge grin on his face.

Kurt read the title, "WALL-E? Really?"

"Robot love!" Blaine said, grinning like an idiot.

Kurt laughed. "Okay, sure. It's one of my favorites, anyway."

They returned to the room as Blaine popped in the DVD. Kurt had burrowed his way under the covers so that his feet were on the pillows and his head was at the foot of the bed, resting on his palms. Blaine got the movie started and joined his boyfriend under the covers. The movie began,

_Out there  
__There's a world outside of Yonkers  
__Way out there beyond this hick town, Barnaby  
__There's a slick town Barnaby_

The screen flashed to different images of a beautiful purple universe

_Out there  
__Full of shine and full of sparkle  
__Close your eyes and see it glisten, Barnaby  
__Listen, Barnaby!_

The boys continued to watch as the small metal robot named WALL-E collected odds and ends from the Earth. They watched his odd nuances and how Earth was now completely desolate and devoid of any life save for a small cockroach WALL-E seemed to have befriended, as well as a thriving plant he discovered after tearing open a refrigerator. After a while, the rusty robot was joined by a sleek, shiny, robot named EVE and he had instantly fallen for her. But it was after he showed her the plant that things got crazy... for WALL-E _and_ for the boys.

For the boys had already stopped paying attention. Not that they didn't enjoy the movie but they had the entire afternoon to spend in the room, huddled there under the covers.

Blaine had simply begun caressing Kurt's hands, but soon his arm was around Kurt's shoulder. They sat like this for a bit, then Blaine got behind Kurt, straddling his back. He ran his hands under the tee shirt and began to massage Kurt's shoulders, kneading the muscles, eliciting sounds of enjoyment from the back of younger boy's throat. But the shirt was getting in his way so he hastily removed it from Kurt's body, with no arguments from the boy. He ran his hands down Kurt's smooth back, lowering himself to plant soft kisses between his shoulder blades.

The movie became background noise as Kurt rolled over awkwardly so he was now facing Blaine, the older boy hovering over him. Blaine rubbed himself up against Kurt's leg to let him know how hard he was. The older boy leaned in and began planting kisses on the younger boy, leaving love marks on his neck and chest as he sucked the skin gently. He hovered over his boyfriend's face, lowering his own so that his lips gently grazed over the other boy's soft pink ones, teasing Kurt like he often enjoyed doing. But Kurt wouldn't have any of it and he wrapped his arms behind Blaine's head, pulling the boy in for a more passionate kiss. Their tongues met somewhere in the middle of their parted lips, cool air touching the tips mixed with the hot air from their breath. Blaine reminded Kurt that he was hard by thrusting himself lightly against the boy's leg. In response, Kurt ran his right hand down Blaine's shirt, tugging ever so slightly on the fabric on the way down before letting it rest on the waistband of Blaine's sweatpants. Blaine was getting impatient. He could sense that Kurt's hand was mere inches from his bulge. Their lips never left each other's as he grabbed the teasing hand and led it to the swollen organ, letting it rest over the sweatpants. Kurt squeezed it gently, allowing a moan to escape from the back of Blaine's throat. The younger boy began to gently rub at the bulge, causing Blaine's heart rate to quicken as their breathing got even heavier. Blaine found his hand had now found its way to the bulge in Kurt's pants. He was rubbing gently, cupping Kurt in his hand, he could feel the sweatpants start to get a little wet, Kurt felt the same in his own hand.

They simultaneously rested for a bit, catching their breath. Soon Blaine spoke up, out of breath. "Did you want to try...um..." he couldn't really finish the sentence and hoped that Kurt understood what he was asking.

"Me on top?" Kurt blinked, unsure if that's what he meant. Blaine nodded. "I don't know, Blaine. I have no idea what I'm doing." It was the first time in a long time he was really nervous about anything with Blaine.

"Can I be honest with you?" Blaine's brown-green eyes pierced Kurt's crystal blue ones.

"Absolutely," he breathed.

"You were my first, too."

Kurt's eyes widened, "but...you seemed to know _exactly_ what you were doing," Kurt complimented.

"I guess when you're in love, your body just...knows what to do." He smiled faintly as he let the back of his hand brush Kurt's cheek. "You don't have to, I just thought maybe you'd like to know what it felt like. If you want I'll even help you along."

Kurt considered the proposition. Then he bit his bottom lip and nodded his head so slightly, it was a wonder Blaine had even caught the motion. Blaine removed his clothing slowly and laid on his back, directing Kurt to the lube on the side table. Kurt got off the bed and stripped off his sweatpants, grabbing the bottle before returning to his boyfriend. His hands were shaking as he squeezed out the lubricant into his hands, slowly preparing himself.

"Okay," Blaine breathed, "so first you wanna..." he made some kind of motion with his hands which was somehow supposed to mean 'widen the hole.'

Kurt laughed at the cryptic gesture, "yeah, okay I got that part." He found the opening and slid a finger in, which caused Blaine to tighten. He had to remember, it was Blaine's first time in this position too. He added another finger and then a third, and let them expand the area. Then he removed them, preparing to position himself in just the right spot. "Ready?" Blaine bit his lip, preparing himself for the pain he knew was to come. He nodded excessively. Kurt closed his eyes and pushed himself in. He heard Blaine whimper. "Are you okay! Did I do it right?" Kurt panicked, thinking he had hurt his boyfriend.

Blaine chuckled. "You're , keep going. Please!"

Kurt obeyed gyrating his hips slowly, getting pleasure out of the tightness surrounding himself. He started to raise the tempo, pressing himself deeper and deeper into the older boy's body. Blaine curled his toes and spread his legs wider to give Kurt more room. Kurt was now grinding very fast into Blaine. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing. Blaine gripped the comforter with his left hand, taking himself with his other as he was pretty sure he was about to come. Kurt pushed harder still, finally expelling himself into his lover's body. He slowed his pace, trembling from the act. Blaine had come all over himself as well. Finally he pulled out, collapsing face first into the pillow next to Blaine, his body shiny with sweat, hair sticking to his forehead again. Blaine weakly raised his arm and placed his hand on Kurt's head, brushing the wet hair with his fingers.

"See? You hardly needed my help," Blaine said catching his breath.

"You were right." Kurt smiled into the pillow his head had found. "My body knew exactly what to do. But if you don't mind, I think I prefer you being in control."

Blaine smirked, then kissed Kurt's forehead, glancing over at the clock. He sighed. 3:15. "We need to be out in less than three hours."

Somehow Kurt managed to sit up from the bed. "I'm going to take a shower and get dressed."

Blaine didn't even bother to get up and join him. He was much too tired and spent to want to do anything else at the moment. He passed out on the bed from exhaustion as he waited for Kurt to finish showering.

Kurt spent close to a half hour just showering. He didn't even take a very hot shower, preferring the feel of the cool water as it cleansed his sweaty skin. He got out and dressed in the final outfit he had packed. It was a dark blue button down shirt over washed out skinny jeans along with a light blue vest. He had a _lot_ of blue clothing. After blow drying his hair, he returned to the bedroom to find Blaine passed out, his naked body barely covered by the sheets as he sprawled himself out. He plopped himself hard onto the bed, waking Blaine with a start.

The first words he uttered were, "God you look beautiful."

Kurt smiled shyly. "Okay, you're turn to shower."

Blaine obliged and entered the bathroom, opting to take a cooler shower as well. When he returned thirty minutes later, he was clean shaven and had his hair smoothed back. He had on a black button down shirt over black pants, with hot pink suspenders (to go with the glasses.)

Kurt was shocked when he saw the cleaned up version of his boyfriend. "What did you do that for?"

"Eh, I was tired of looking like a hobo," He said smiling.

"But you were a sexy hobo." Kurt pouted.

"So what, you're saying I'm no longer sexy?" Now Blaine was pouting.

Kurt giggled, "you're plenty sexy." Blaine playfully puckered up for a kiss which Kurt was happy to give as he pecked him on his soft, warm lips.

They took a moment to look around the room. There was clothing strewn everywhere from their sexcapades. It was almost time for them to leave so they took this moment to start packing. The movie was still on in the background, it had started over from the beginning after it finished about an hour previously. WALL-E and EVE were floating through space together. The captain of the Axiom could be heard saying, "Computer, define dancing."

Kurt was stooped over his suitcase, trying to organize his things. He reached up to grab something off the bed but his hand was met with Blaine's instead, who lifted him off the ground and pulled him into a slow dance, spinning him towards him first. The couple swayed to their own music. Blaine was leading Kurt around the furniture in the room, staring deeply into his eyes. He spun him out and back towards himself, bringing him into a bear hug. Kurt looked up at the older boy, who took his chin in his hand and planted a tender kiss on his lips. "I love you." He told him when their lips parted.

Kurt smiled, "I love you too." He paused, staring into Blaine's eyes. "Thank you for taking me here."

"Thank you for being worth taking." Blaine purred.

Blaine let go of Kurt and went to stop the DVD, taking it out. It was time to go now. They returned to their suitcases, stuffing any last items inside, sweeping the room one final time to make sure they had everything. With a sigh, they grabbed their bags and headed out the door.

Kurt didn't know it, but Blaine already had plans in his head to return. Blaine didn't know it, but Kurt already knew his answer would be yes.

THE END

* * *

**Hmm...what does that ending MEAN? ;) Oh I hope you enjoyed this magical journey as much as I enjoyed writing it! Now to start my 'drawing a day' "resolution" (is it really a resolution? hmm...more of a project.) Hey! If you guys wanna follow my artistic journey, I'm on Tumblr under the name Speroni-Draws-a-Day. Although there PROBABLY won't be any mentions of fanfics on there because, well, I have former professors following me and probably my parents as well...don't really want them seeing that! haha!**

**Thank you all again. Please review, they make me happy.**

**Oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
